¡Profesor Enamorado!
by MariSeverus
Summary: Snape, se bebe por accidente una poción de amor y se fija en Hermione Granger. Ella, tratará por todos los motivos quitárselo de encima. Humor, amor. Una comedia a muchas cosas que yo como autora odio. EDITANDO TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS
1. Prólogo

Sin duda este es uno de los fan fics más extraños que he escrito. Es una especie de sátira a ciertas cosas que soy en un SS/HG. Sólo diversión.

Saludos.

M.S

_

* * *

_

Severus Snape, hacía su vía hacia el comedor; como normalmente acostumbraba. Era San Valentín, la época que más odiaba en el año. Bueno, quitando la navidad, los bailes, halloween. Sí, él odiaba muchas cosas.

__

Se sentó en su puesto correspondiente, y miró a su alrededor con hastío. ¡Todos esos adolescentes con sus hormonas alteradas!

- ¿Tenso Severus?- meditaba Dumbledore, hablándole. Lo parecía

- Odio esta temporada- se quejó con brusquedad- ¡No dejan de llover estúpidas tarjetas rosas!

- ¿Te ha llegado alguna tarjeta esta vez Severus? Vector, recibió una esta mañana.

- Se la habrás enviado tú- suspiró el hombre con incomodidad- Y no, no necesito nada de esas necedades.

El director esbozó una sonrisa, ante lo bien que lo conocía su colega. En cuanto Minerva apareció en el umbrla, sostubo su mano; y le ayudó a sentarse. Luego de ello, se mantuvo en su puesto; y comenzó a caminar hacia el podium para dar su acostumbrada charla pre-almuerzo

No duró mucho, en realidad; los alumnos siempre esperaban a comer en vez de escucharlo. Ese día, el bullicio era enorme. ¡Todos querían comer junto a los otros! ¡El amor flotando en el aire! Cómo decía Albus.

La cena terminó temprano, y todos los chicos deseaban irse a descansar. Era muy común que Snape se encontrase con estudiantes en actos extraños, y era muy común que los regañase mandándolos a sus respectivas casas; con puntajes negativos.

No tenía amor en su vida, eso aservaban algunos. ¿Quién querría amar a alguien como él? Pero lejos de eso, era lo que menos le preocupaba. Él sí amaba a alguien, y no necesitaba tenerla en físico para sentirse feliz.

Continuó su camino, hacia las mazmorras; sin ningún tipo de distracción más que sanciones. A mitad de camino, se encontró con una chica que parecía ser de Ravenclaw. La observó de espaldas a él; sosteniendo algo.

Sonrió a medias, y se imaginó que esa sería su gran captura. ¡Cómo odiaba a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw! Caminó lentamente, y se detuvo tras de ella; susurrándole suavemente.

- ¿Pociones prohibidas?- dijo, y la chica dio un brinco del susto.

- Eh no ¡No profesor!- replicó ella volviéndose lentamente- es, es ¡Es un regalo!

- Qué curioso, luce como una poción. ¿Alguien a quien enamorar?

- Es un regalo- dijo, pero más allá de sonar firme; sonó increíblemente nerviosa.

- ¿Puede compartir conmigo ese regalo? ¿O es que acaso?

Abatida la joven comenzó a tender sus manos hacia el profesor. Ya lo sabía, ya sabía que eso era "Amortentia" un filtro de amor poderoso. Se río, ante las deprimentes formas de conquistar que existían en el universo.

- Lindo. No creo que le importe mucho, que me lo quede ¿O sí? Seguramente se lo ha dado alguien, que seguramente usted odia.

- Pero señor.

- Ahora ¡Váyase y tiene cincuenta puntos menos!

La chica titubeó si moverse o no, pero Snape era demasiado amenazante para dudar. Sin más, se echó a correr por las escaleras, mientras el hombre sonreía divertido. ¡Cómo si pudieran engañar al maestro de las pociones!

Pues mientras pensaba eso, el maestro de las pociones Severus Snape se creía Imbécil. ¡Había confundido las bebidas y se había bebido el filtro de amor! ¡Todo un tonto! Lo mejor era no salir del despacho, para no enamorarse de nadie. Así se enamorase de su escritorio o de sus pociones.

Se sentía extraño. Mareado, y aereado. Todo le daba vueltas, y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo tomaba calor, cada vez más. Lily comenzaba a hacerse muy atractiva y comenzaba a añorarla ¡Tenía que haber evitado colocar la poción tan cerca de sus enseres personales!

Para cuando llamaron a su puerta, su mundo interno se vino abajo ¡Nadie debía entrar! Si observaba a alguien, se enamoraría sin remedio. Apenas, encontró voz para contestar. La lucidez que le quedaba, amenazaba con irse.

- Profesor Snape ¿Podría pasar? Soy Hermione Granger.

¡Cómo si necesitara algo más! Intentó muchas veces decir que no, pero ya estaba embriagado con "_n_" sensaciones. Lo último que gritó fue un ¡No vaya a pasar..!

Hermione siguió adelante y pareció no escuchar el mensaje. En cuanto se adentró, observó a Snape que se tapaba los ojos con una mano. "No la escuches" "no la veas"

- ¿Señor? ¿Sucede algo?

- No, sucede que yo.

Era increíble, hasta ¡Su voz! le atraía ¡Por dios y circe, que no quería enamorarse de ella! Intentó decirle muchas veces que se fuera, pero sus labios sólo querían elogiarla.

- Señor ¿Qué le pasa?- suspiró ella, acercándose.

- ¡No se acerque más o juro que..!

Pues bien, ¿qué había que comentar? La observó y aquello fue desastroso. ¡Trató de besarla! y Hermione tuvo que colocarse debajo de su escritorio ¡No podía salir de aquel despacho! ¿Qué sucedía con el profesor? ¡Estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ella y no quería dejarla en paz.

Corrió por las mazmorras, mientras Snape salía. Tenía intenciones de ir tras ella, mientras Hermione subía las escaleras a zancadas. De un momento a otro, llegó hasta el vestíbulo y se colocó detrás de una armadura. Snape pasó por un lado de ella, pero no la detectó.

¿Qué le habría pasado? Se figuró ella con nerviosismo. Parecía que estaba "enamorado/obsesionado" y eso sin duda le sonaba a una sola cosa. Snape se había bebido algo que no debió. ¡Y eso, que era el maestro de las pociones! y eso era poco.

Cuando creyó, que todo estaba bien, salió del pasillo. Sin duda, debía evitar a toda costa, encontrárselo si es que quería vivir para contarlo. Estaba segura, de que cuando Snape la mirase, no dudaría en correr hasta ella. Y estaba siendo ligeramente exagerada.

- Muy bien Hermione, no entres en pánico. Todo va a estar bien, seguro es pasajero.

¿Cómo había sucedido? Pues, Snape solía beberse algo en las mañanas. Había colocado ambos frascos en la mesa, y mientras corregía ensayos no se fijó en lo que estaba tomando como bebida. Sin duda, al terminar de beber, denotó que sabía muy bien. Pero luego, supo lo que había hecho al bajar la vista. ¡Se equivocó de bebida!

* * *

Espero que les guste. Si tienen comentarios, pueden dejármelos. Saludos y besos.


	2. Escondiéndome de Snape

Desde aquella tarde, Hermione Granger había estado imaginándose la mirada de su flechado profesor de pociones. ¡Si hubiese podido, la devoraba viva con un beso! Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, desde que había soñado con un examen de adivinación. ¡Obviamente ella lo reprobaría en un santiamén!

El hombre, parecía loco. Era bastante preocupante, el hecho de que se comportara de esa forma. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía la ligera impresión de que podría encontrar algo que frenara sus escandalosos deseos para con ella. Aunque, en ese instante, no precisaba la mejor manera de hacerlo. No podía pensar.

Ya varias estudiantes lo había visto, detenido frente al retrato de la dama gorda. Ginny había salido muy temprano, y para ese entonces ella no lo vio. Aún así, era hasta posible que él amenazara con quedarse a dormir fuera del retrato, hasta que ella saliese. Y le daba escalofrío pensar en eso.

Pensó en entrar furtivamente en su despacho, para buscar evidencias o algo que detuviera su comportamiento. Sonaba extraño el decir, que tendría que entrar para justamente encontrarse con lo que era su problema. ¡Pero, nada más se le ocurría! ¡Algo tenía que hacer! ¡Aunque eso significara que Snape, le brincase encima!

Suspiró, cuando se decidía a salir de la sala común. Sin embargo aún temía que sucediese otra catastrófica aparición del hombre ¡Seguramente se le pasaría con el tiempo! ¡Pero ella no tenía el suficiente para estar huyendo de él!

Bien, para cuando puso un pie fuera de su sala común, él ya estaba allí y parecía que la esperaba. ¿Qué diantres iba a hacer? ¡Tenía que asistir a sus clases! Emitió un suspiro de frustración. Quizás, pudiera pedirle a Harry su capa de invisibilidad prestada, seguro no la necesitaba. Aunque, no podía estarse escondiendo por todo el castillo ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

Pues ya Severus Snape, la había divisado y la observaba tan fijamente que creyó que le brincaría encima en cualquiero momento ¡Y así fue! Se detuvo a su lado y le dijo una gran cantidad de cosas que ella apenas llegó a entender, mientras corría en dirección contraria con el rostro hecho un manojo de nervios. Llegó hasta el comedor y se colocó una mano al pecho para respirar.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¡parece que viste a un mortífago!- Exclamó su amigo Ron, un tanto fatalista.

- Yo- Severus, caminaba hacia ellos buscando con la vista a Hermione- ¡Escóndeme Ron! ¡Escóndeme del profesor Snape!

- Ya sé que es feo e imbécil. Pero ¿Por qué te escondes?

- ¡Ya te lo explicaré luego, sólo escóndeme!

Ron suspiró, quitándose el chaleco de Quidditch y echándoselo encima. Para cuando Snape pasó, sólo divisó una masa arrugada en el suelo. Ceñudo, sólo le dirigió a Ron una mirada de odio y prosiguió su camino. Hermione emitió un quejido y se levantó violentamente.

- ¿Qué demonios huele tan mal en esto?- exclamó sosteniendo el chaleco con dos dedos- ¡Qué desagradable Ron!

- Es la muestra de un trabajo bien hecho- musitó el chico con satisfacción.

- Sí y la muestra de que hay algo muerto en ti. Satisfactoriamente muerto, yo diría.

- Será mejor que te calles, allí viene Snape de nuevo.

Hermione soltó un chillido y corrió nuevamente. Esta vez hacia la biblioteca. En un suspiro, había llegado y tomó n cantidad de libros. Para cuando se dirigía a una mesa apartada, recordó que Snape bien sabía a donde iba ella.

Y así fue, en ese instante interrogaba a madam Pince sobre ella y la mujer señalaba unas mesas apartadas ¿Qué hacía? ¿a dónde huía? Hizo una torre con los libros, tratando de ocultarse tras ella.

- Granger- dijo el hombre, sentándosele a un lado- La he estado buscando por todas partes.

Hermione observó su libro, con cierta incomodidad y alzó la cabeza. Tal vez, entraría alguien milagroso que pudiera sacarla de su dilema. No quería gritarle, ni pelearse con el profesor. Sólo quería que la dejara en paz. ¿Un romance entre ambos? ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Hermione dejó de ojear el libro, cuando la mirada del profesor se hacía tan intensa que bien pudo quemarla si despidiera ese calor.

- Ah ¿Ah sí?- tartamudeó ella, intentando no verle a la cara- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno- suspiró el hombre ¿por qué tan incómodo?- En realidad, quería decirle que ¡La encuentro muy hermosa!

Hermione sintió detener su corazón y juró que se caería de la silla. En cuanto alzó la vista, Snape la observaba con tanta fijeza que daba miedo. Comenzó a acariciarse el cabello con cierta preocupación. ¡Tenía que hacer algo, o de lo contrario se desesperaría sin remedio! No estaba en contra del amor, pero justamente no necesitaba el amor del profesor.

- ¡Siento tanto, las veces que la insulté! ¡ahora me arrepiento y lamento el hecho de haberle lastimado!- le dijo, con una expresión diferente. Como si viera a una divinidad, con la que sólo conversó en sueños.

- Ah- suspiró ella- pues gracias, aunque tengo que.

- ¿Irse?- musitó, con cierta desesperanza- Me gustaría que.

- ¡Ginny!- estalló ella, cuando milagrosamente la pelirroja entraba para quizás culminar una tarea.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Qué hace el profesor?

- ¡Sólo sácame de aquí!- susurró ella con fatalismo.

- ¡Pero Hermione!

- ¡Sácame de aquí!- indicó, sosteniéndole una mano y halándola hacia el exterior.

Para cuando estuvieron en la torre nuevamente, Ginny observó a Hermione con curiosidad y luego de ello comenzó a hablarle. Ceñuda por supuesto.

- ¿Me puedes explicar, qué es lo que te sucede?- espetó- Tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre Transformaciones.

- ¡Yo lo haré por ti si lo deseas, sólo no me dejes sola!

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Es Snape, Ginny ¡Creo que se bebió una de sus pociones, o enloqueció. Desde ayer no deja de perseguirme! ¡Y hasta trató de besarme!

Ginny le miró con estupefacción, sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que su amiga decía con velocidad descomunal. En un suspiro, sólo atinó a mirarle el rostro de gravedad que mantenía enarbolado. Tuvo que haber oído mal, sin duda. ¿Snape tratando de besar a Hermione? Seguro un troll podía golpearlo con su garrote, pero eso jamás sucedería. Aunque bien, estaban en Hogwarts y cualquier cosa era posible.

- ¿Estás diciendo, que Snape se enamoró de ti?

- Sí, hasta el tuétano y no sé cuanto dure esa estúpida pócima.

Ginny emitió un suspiro, que terminó en una audible risa. Hermione le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y una expresión de rabia ¡Era tan gracioso que ella se viese en ese lío! Además de imaginarse a Snape persiguiéndola. ¡Para morirse de risa!

- Espera- indicó Ginny luego de secarse las lágrimas de la risa- ¿Entonces, Snape, te perseguirá hasta que aceptes lo que siente?

- En su defecto- replicó ella abatida.

- Pues no podemos hacer nada. ¿Eso tiene algún remedio?

- ¡Yo que sé! Tendría que investigar, pero también tendría que quitármelo de encima.

- ¿Y las clases?

-Tendré que seguir asistiendo- se quejó la chica con el entrecejo mucho más fruncido de ser posible.

- ¿Los chicos ya lo saben?

- No se los diré, se reíran- suspiró ella, cuando la tensión no podía salir de otra manera.

- Pues, intentaré ayudarte aunque no sé aún como lo haremos. Pero lo solventaremos.

Esa mañana que siguió, Hermione temía enormemente salir de la sala común. Para cuando Ginny le indicó que estaba despejado; ella comenzó a caminar hacia afuera. Parecía que no había forma de que Snape le alcansase hacia su clase. Aunque, primero, debía pasar por el comedor.

Sin aspirar a nada, resignada, ella se adentró en el comedor. No estaba allí, denotó con alivio y se pudo sentar. A la mitad de la comida, se lamentó de habérselo creído.

Una lechuza negra, dejaba caer un pequeño paquete en su lugar. Hermione, nerviosa, lo tomó y comenzó a abrirlo. ¡Era un regalo suyo! Demonios ¡Sí que se lo tomaba enserio!

Lo guardó y le arrancó la nota. Suspiró con dificultad y salió de aquel lugar, para dirigirse a la clase de historia muggle. Sin duda, ese sería un día difícil.

* * *

  
Espero que les gustase, saludos y besos.

M&S


	3. Beso robado

Hermione no dejaba de moverse, inquieta, en su clase de historia de la magia. Al finalizar, ella quería hacerle muchísimas preguntas al profesor Binns para no tener que regresar a los pasillos. Suspirando, comenzó a caminar. Siempre apegada a los estudiantes.

En un momento, logró llegar a el comedor y se alivió de que Snape no estuviese allí. Se sentó y comenzó a comer, siempre girando su cabeza para observar si Snape se acercaba. En el momento en el que Harry, se sentó junto a ella casi la mataba del susto.

Le explicó, que había tenido una clase difícil y con eso zanjó la conversación. Se levantó, lista para irse a su clase y se alegró de no haberse encontrado al hombre aún.

Mientras, Dumbledore conversaba con Snape. Severus, le había declarado su irreverente amor por la joven y Dumbledore no hacía más que sonreírse.

- ¿Te has enamorado de Hermione?- dijo, en resumidas cuentas- ¿Y cómo sucedió eso?

- No sé, pero ella me gusta- le contestó el hombre, apenas moviendo los labios.

- Y supongo, que quieres conquistarla- se extraño Dumbledore. Sí, ya sabía por qué Snape odiaba San Valentín.

- ¡Sí! Pero ella, huye de mí.

- Bueno, Severus, eres bastante mayor. Una tendencia normal, sería esa.

Snape pareció abatido, pero Dumbledore seguía sonriente. No deseaba ese tipo de romances en su escuela, pero un poco de cariño seguramente ablandaría al severo hombre que tenía enfrente. Además, Hermione era muy centrada y todo podía terminar bien. Aunque eso lo dudaba bastante, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de ese dichoso romance.

- ¿No sabes, dónde está ella?- le preguntó Snape, mirándole con detenimiento.

- No ¿No lo sabes tú?

- ¡Ella no quiere verme!- se quejó él con voz lastimera. Dumbledore hubiera dado todo, por fotografiar el momento y luego enseñárselo. A la larga sólo se reiría de ello, o tal vez no.

- A lo mejor, está en sus clases.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Sus horarios!

Dumbledore miró a Snape caminar por un pasillo. Sí, seguramente, Hermione le odiaría por darle ideas pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Sería una semana larga para ella.

Hermione había decidido salir hacia la biblioteca. Mientras leía, Snape había vuelto a buscarla. Frustrada, levantó el libro para que no pudiera encontrarla. Pero, su cabello le delataba con creces.

- Granger, la encontré.

- Por desgracia- murmuró ella.

- Sólo queria que conversáramos.

- ¿Sobre qué profesor?

- ¿Ya le dije que me encanta?- le preguntó y Hermione se sintió morir.

- Sí.

Se levantó, tratando de alejarse, pero el hombre era insistente. Recorrió cada tramo de la biblioteca, pero él siempre estaba tras ella. En una instancia, se quedó encerrada y no pudo hacer más que retroceder.

- ¡Profesor, no se acerque!- se quejó, cuando él tenía intenciones de llegar más allá.

- No quiero hacerle daño, sólo quiero decirle que.

- ¡Profesor Snape!

Se detuvo frente a ella, e inspiró suavemente. La observó con detenimiento y luego de ello sorpresivamente la tomó por la cintura. Hermione soltó un gemido, que terminó en silencio ya que la estaba besando.

¡Severus se había vuelto loco! Pensaba Hermione, bajo su "abrazo". El beso era torpe y parecía desesperado. Igualmente, sus manos parecían desesperadas por rodearla completamente. Por tocarla.

Hermione se separó bruscamente y pasó por debajo de él, quien se giró con sopresa pero no fue a buscarla. Ella corrió, todo lo que sus pies le dieron y se detuvo en cuanto hubo pasado por el retrato. Suspirando, se dejó caer en el suelo, llevándose una mano a los labios.

¿Qué iba a ser de su vida? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de que él se hubiera bebido algo que no debía. Sin duda, debió escucharle, cuando le había implorado que no entrara en el despacho.

Ginny le observó con confusión, mientras ella trataba de respirar. Ella no le habló sino hasta que estuvo segura de que no había alguien dentro.

- ¡Te besó Snape!

- ¡Sí, pero baja la voz!

- ¿Y cómo se sintió? ¿Suave, apasionado, húmedo?

- ¡Ginny!- chistó Hermione, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Bueno bueno ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¡Apareció en la biblioteca y me persiguió hasta el cansancio!- se quejó ella, dejándose hundir en un sofá cercano.

- Te arrinconó en un pasillo- predijo ella- sino ¿De qué otra forma pudo haber sido?

- Sí y me obligó a besarle. Fue tan extraño, violento pero torpe.

- ¡Apasionado!- dijo Ginny con una risa- y seguro húmedo, luego.

Hermione le arrojó un almohadón y cruzó los brazos frente a ella. Snape iba a hacerle la vida de cuadritos, si todo eso seguía de esa forma ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¿Y si fuese, Amortentia?- dijo Ginny con un suspiro- Podrías encontrarle una cura.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál, genia de las pociones?

- No sé, la sabelotodo eres tú- rió Ginny.

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

Esa noche, ella suspiraba frustrada. Ese beso del que apenas pudo escapar, había sido la gota que derramó su vaso. Se lanzó a la cama y dio millones de almohadazos a la misma, antes de simplemente resignarse.

No sabía por qué, pero sólo pensaba en el beso recibido. Era una fusión de torpeza con algo apasionado y resevervado. Una sensación rara.

Terrible se sintió, cuando su lengua quiso entrometerse más allá de sus labios. Por supuesto, ella pudo safarce a tiempo, antes de que eso sucediese. Aún así, su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Esa noche iba a ser muy extraña. No iba a poder concentrase en otra cosa. Por fortuna, existían las pociones para dormir  


* * *

  
Espero les guste, saludos y besos.

M&S


	4. Desea mi cuerpo

Hermione volvió a asistir a clases y fue lo mismo. Snape estaba allí desde el comienzo. ¡Sabía todos sus horarios! ¿Por qué ella era tan predecible?

Intentó cualquier cosa, cuando Snape la apegara contra él en un pasillo solitario. Estaba alienado, observándole y diciéndole muchas frases incoherentes que terminaban en "la amo Granger" Por supuesto ella sólo se mantenía en silencio; tratando de safarce.

En ese momento en particular, sus manos estaban en su cadera. Deseaban subir, mucho más allá y habían comenzado a hacerlo. Le acarició el cabello y pretendía tocarla más allá de su suéter. Por supuesto, Hermione simplemente cerró los ojos y trató de apartar su mano. Si lo veía, seguro se desmayaba del susto.

Soltó una especie de gemido mudo, cuando su mano rozó apenas su pecho. En cuanto ella gritó Snape se arrepintió enseguida. Ella con los ojos llorosos, le dijo que se alejara de ella y juró que su expresión era de profunda tristeza. ¡Estaba loco!

Se alejó lo más que pudo y suspiró cuando sintió que casi era violada por el hombre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegó hasta la sala común y terminó nuevamente en la habitación. Por fortuna, estaba Ginny para consolarla.

Se había ido a mayores, pensaba ella. Seguramente, tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas. Eso pensaba Snape cuando se lo relataba a Dumbledore.

- ¡No quise hacerle daño!- dijo con lástima- ¡Simplemente fue un accidente!

- ¿Se lo explicaste?

- No me dejó, me golpeó.

- Bueno Severus, yo también lo habría hecho de ser ella.

Abatido, se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala de maestros a sobarse la mejilla enrojecida que ella le hubiere dejado. Fue una caricia no intencional, él no deseaba hacerle algo que ella no quisiera experimentar.

Ese día, ella no le vio más y lo agradeció. Parecía que Snape había captado su mensaje y no había vuelto a aparecer frente a ella. En la biblioteca pudo leer con muchísima calma. Sonriente. Seguro, su golpe había puesto todo en un punto final.

Eso pensaba, hasta que Snape la citaba. Ella por supuesto, jamás fue y él jamás dejó de insistir. En un momento, se presentó en el comedor mientras estudiaba. Bien, no podía huír. Le dejó acercarse.

- Granger, lo lamento- le dijo, con un tono de voz suave. Ella apenas le prestó atención- De verdad, perdóneme.

Muy bien, era gracioso ver a su hosco y maléfico profesor de pociones; tratando de ser dulce. Creaba una sensación extraña acerca de él. Y mucho más, cuando colocó en la mesa, una flor.

- Lo siento- le dijo- No tiene que aceptarla, pero me gustaría que me disculpase- dijo, levantándose.

Muy bien, eso iba para mal. Era de locos. Hermione miró la flor sobre la mesa y se alarmó. Severus Snape no era así, necesitaba ayuda urgente y ella tendría que dársela.

Esa noche, no durmió pensando en cómo encontrar la cura. Estuvo leyendo hasta muy tarde para fabricar un antídoto.

Se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca, cuando estuviera leyendo un libro super grueso. Mientras soñaba escuchó un manotaso sobre la mesa. Era Flich.

- Directo, con el profesor Snape.

Bien, eso era mala suerte o quizás no. Al verla, Severus le miró con confusión y trató de ocultar una sonrisa. Terrorífico en todos los sentidos relatables.

- La he encontrado dormida en la sección prohibida.

- Déjamela y vete- le dijo, con su normal voz siniestra. Hacía tanto que no la escuchaba que creyó; que ya no la tenía.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí Hermione?- le preguntó.

- ¡Usted va a volver a ser normal! ¡va a dejar de amarme y a dejar de tutearme!- exclamó ella y él la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Dejar de amarte?

- ¡Sí!

Pareció disconforme con eso y se apresuró a quejarse. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del despacho. Siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerla, o de restarle puntos aunque no iba a hacerlo. Ya había discutido con ella y no quería seguir discutiendo. ¿Beneficioso? Muchísimo, sobretodo para ella.  


* * *

  
Culminado. Besos y saludos.

M&S


	5. La disculpa radical de Snape

Hermione estaba sentada en el salón de estudios en Hogwarths. Simplemente contemplando uno que otro libro que hablara sobre la amortentia. De un momento a otro, se le habían caído por tantos en su mesa. No conseguía nada útil y estaba comenzando a preocuparse indudablemente.

Mientras pensaba, Dumbledore se sentaba frente a ella. Al verlo, de la sorpresa, se le cayeron algunos libros nuevamente. Dumbledore los hizo levitar, de forma militar hasta que quedasen en su sitio. Con una sonrisa le observó.

- El profesor Snape me contó lo que sucedió Hermione.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que sin querer, él te hizo daño.

- ¡Está demente!- ella se tapó la boca- lo siento, pero debería revisar al profesor Snape. Está mal.

- Sólo, está enamorado.

- ¡Pero es amortentia! ¡No es algo real! Es amor pasajero y conforme a ello sufrirá. El amor que es sólo capricho, nunca prospera.

- Sí, es cierto. Severus está encaprichado contigo Hermione. Tal vez.

Dumbledore sonreía, cuando Hermione no entendía su "tal vez". La dejó allí y comenzó a levantarse. Antes de retirarse, se giró hacia ella.

- Sólo, discúlpalo. Supongo que, no sabía lo que hacía.

- Ni lo sabe- masculló ella, cuando Dumbledore se alejaba- ni lo sabe aún.

Suspiró frustrada, cuando hubiere fallado en su búsqueda. Comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común y se encontró con Ginny que corría hacia ella. Traía una sonrisa y ella no sabía por qué.

- Hermione mira ¡un regalo!

Se lo imaginaba, Snape disculpándose una vez más. Esperó, mientras su amiga lo sacaba de su mochila. Seguro era cursi y penoso.

- Míralo, quien sea que te lo haya regalado- ella le guiñó un ojo- te aprecia muchísimo.

Hermione tomó la rosa entre sus manos y la contempló. Dentro de uno de sus pétalos; había una especie de collar con un corazón.

- "Llévalo contigo, es mío y necesitaré que lo cuides bien"

- ¿No te parece muy romántico?

- "No debes preocuparte, yo ya no volveré a incomodarte"

Para cuando intentaba entender esas palabras; Mcgonagall caminaba con paso apresurado y chocaba con ella. La observó, acomodándose el sombrero de punta; y emitió una queja.

- Cuidado por donde camina Granger.

- Pero profesora, si usted me tropezó primero- dijo ella, en voz baja.

- Es que, ¿De casualidad, has visto al profesor Snape? Llevo horas buscándolo y. Dijo que se iría.

- ¿Que se qué?- chilló ella- pero si acá.

- ¿Qué es eso?- decía cuando Ginny se lo enseñaba- ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Cómo que siente algo por usted señorita Granger?

- Bueno, creo que Dumbledore se lo debería de explicar.

Hermione suspiró, mientras caminaba con Mcgonagall hacia el despacho del director. Seguro en cuanto éste se enterase, ya entendería la gravedad del asunto.

Al entrar Mcgonagall, como era de esperarse ya Dumbledore conocía todos los detalles. Snape le había dejado una nota a él también, acerca del asunto. Parecía que hablaba enserio. Por supuesto, Dumbledore sabía que sólo Hermione podía ayudar.

Suspiró, cuando Dumbledore le informaba que tal vez ella debía escribirle para que regresara. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que decir. Ya le había dicho que no le amaba, si le decía lo contrario ocurriría una confusión. Aún así, Dumbledore afirmaba que ella debía escribirle.

Hermione le mostró el obsequio. Hubiera preferido ahorrarse la vergüenza; pero tenía que hacerlo si eso ayudaba con la investigación. Dumbledore sonrió y tomó el collar entre sus dedos.

Lo admiró por unos cortos segundos antes de simplemente darle unos suaves golpes con sus dedos. El collar se abrió y una pequeña nota se había desprendido.

Como pensó, Snape no se iría sin antes dejarle una pequeña información a su "querida" Hermione. Ante la mirada alarmada de Mcgonagall, les comentó que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Le entregó la nota a Hermione y le pidió que le escribiera con prontitud a Snape.

Ella no sabía lo que debía escribir y quizás debía empezar con un "por favor vuelva" pero tenía que sonar convincente. Tomó una pluma, un pergamino y comenzó a escribir lo que se le viniera primero a la mente.

_"Profesor, le pido que regrese. Yo ya lo perdoné, me gustó su regalo y sólo quiero que regrese. Es cierto, que me incomoda un poco todo esto pero no es motivo para desaparecer de Hogwarths. En sentido figurado. Regrese al colegio" "Por favor"_

"Hermione Granger"

Se leía desesperado, cierto. Pero no tenía otra idea en mente. Dobló el pedazo de pergamino y se lo ató a una lechuza para que encontrara al hombre. No sabía precísamente, si el mensaje llegaría o sí él lo leería. Igual, esperaba que así fuera.

- Dudo que se tarde mucho en responder. Está enamorado o encaprichado, así que quizás lo hagas volver Hermione.

A eso le temía.

- ¿Y a dónde irá la lechuza?

- Ellas siempre saben a donde ir.

- Eso espero- resumió ella.

- Por cierto, creo que Severus tiene buen gusto para los regalos. Es un gesto muy bonito.

- Sí, es un buen regalo.

- Voy a necesitar que alguien me explique esto- se quejó Minerva, mirando en dirección a Dumbledore y Hermione.

- Bueno, creo que Hermione contaría mejor esa historia.

Hermione pasó un cuarto de hora, relatándole lo que había sucedido a Mcgonagall. La mujer sonrió, como pocas veces se le observaba y acervaba que sería interesante ver a Snape enamorado. Pero Hermione le aseguró, que no era tan interesante como parecía. Casi siempre tenía un aspecto de locura, mientras trataba de encontrarla por medio colegio.

Ginny le alcanzó tiempo después, una hora. No tenían respuesta de Snape y Hermione comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba "herido" de alguna forma y no quería verle. Bueno y lo más triste del asunto, es que ella era la que debía enfadarse. Después de todo, él la ofendió a ella.

Se acomodó en el asiento de la sala de profesores por si tenían noticias de Snape y simplemente permaneció allí. Tenía que esperar, por la carta que ella misma había mandado. Ahora, más que nunca, Snape necesitaba ayuda. Su ayuda.

Suspiró, cuando comenzaba a impacientarse. Para cuando se levantaba, Ginny regresaba con una carta. Era de Snape, pero la respuesta que contenía era la que menos deseaba. Lo sabía, Snape no quería regresarse.


	6. Hermione en busca de Snape

Su respuesta era clara. Snape no quería regresarse, no quería que ella le tuviera lástima y tampoco lo haría por presiones de algún tipo. Dumbledore necesitaba medidas drásticas y urgentes.

Hermione se dirigió al despacho del director, en cuanto éste solicitó su presencia. Minerva estaba con él, y ambos esperaban que ella pudiera encontrar a Snape. Por fortuna, Snape, había dejado más pistas que dudas.

Ella observó la pequeña nota que se había desprendido del collar. El corazón brillaba mientras ella meditaba. Tal vez, si usaba su varita en ella. O quizás, Snape ya había pensado en eso.

Tomó su varita y le dio un suave toque al papel; mencionado que quería encontrarlo. Esperó, pero no tuvo éxito así que lo intentó nuevamente.

- ¡Quiero ir con el profesor Snape, en el acto!- dijo, golpeándole con energía.

De la varita, brotó una pequeña luz que pronto cubrió el lugar en su totalidad. De un momento a otro, Hermione estaba ya en otro lugar. Una casa que casi se caía a pedazos. Eso acarreó en ella, nerviosismo.

Caminó hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta. Con un movimiento suave, ella logró abrirla y con mucho cuidado se adentró. Al final del pasillo, estaba Snape con un vaso en la mano y mirando un punto fijo. Ella quiso hablarle, pero titubeó de inmediato.

- Váyase Granger. No quiero hablar con usted- dijo, con lo que pareció que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Profesor Snape, he vinido a buscarlo.

- ¡No me iré! ¡Ya usted fue bastante clara! ¡Usted quiere obligarme a que no la ame, y yo no me dejaré convencer!

- ¡Esto está mal, es retorcido! ¡Usted es el profesor más cruel, serio y frío de todo Hogwarths! ¡Quizás del mundo! ¡Usted no puede amarme!

- ¿¡Y tú qué sabes!? ¿Cómo puedes tú saberlo?- demandó él, moviendo el vaso con cierta violencia.

- ¡Por que usted se tomó una poción de amor!

- ¡Esa no es una excusa para atreverse a hacer, lo que me hizo!- le espetó él. Hermione se dio con una mano en la frente ¿Cómo lo iba a convencer?

- Profesor, es sólo que yo no estaba segura. Me parece un lindo gesto, que se preocupe por mí y quiera regalarme cosas. Es la verdad, créame.

Snape, giró la cabeza para mirarla. Violentamente, soltó el vaso de whiskey que bebía y caminó hasta ella con torpeza. Hermione retrocedió un poco, pero igual no se movió de su lugar. Severus tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó con cierta urgencia. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, para evitar que observase sus muecas de ligero disgusto.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices Hermione?- preguntó, de pronto.

- Sí. Sólo quiero que regrese a Hogwarths, conmigo.

No necesitó decir algo más. Snape había accedido a regresarse con ella. Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida a Snape. Luego de que todo se terminase, Hermione pudo sentarse a descansar en los sillones de su sala común.

Ginny, quien la había visto llegar, esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia. Sin lugar a dudas, Snape, estaba enamorado de ella y eso no cambiaría a no ser que usara una poción para revertirlo. Hermione esperaba lograrlo.

Se quedó dormida mientras pensaba en el asunto. A mitad de su sueño, un extraño golpe en su ventana le despertó. Era una lechuza, la lechuza negra de Snape. Traía una carta, así que tuvo que leerla.

Le estaba agradeciendo el hecho, de que le perdonara los errores cometidos. Hermione suspiró con frustración y trató de escribir una respuesta agradable. Aunque bien quería, escribirle que la dejara en paz.

Todo pareció calmo en la cena. El ambiente dentro de lo anormal, se sentía normal. Snape estaba en su lugar correspondiente, cenando y ella podía al menos relajarse por eso. Harry observó su expresión y le hizo la pregunta de oro "¿Acaso sucede algo Hermione?" "¿Por qué Snape te mira tanto"? Sólo pudo sonreír con un ligero rubor y mirar hacia otra dirección

Luego de la cena, Hermione se dirigió hacia su sala común. Estaba exhausta, y necesitaba descansar por un largo rato. Mientras caminaba, Snape le cortaba el paso.

Parecía atormentado por una razón. Hermione intentó cambiar de pasillo, pero ya Snape la había divisado. En momentos, estuvo junto a ella.

- Hermione...- dijo, con lo que pareció un suspiro- ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

- ¿Mi..? ¿Mi ayuda señor?

- Sí, ¡por favor!

- Bueno.. Dígame, ¿en qué le soy útil?

- ¡No aquí, en mi despacho!- le dijo, pidiéndole que le acompañase.

Hermione se dejó convencer y en poco tiempo, estaba en su despacho. Snape se detuvo cerca de su escritorio, y comenzó a levantarse la manga de su brazo izquierdo. Hermione le observó con confusión.

- Pero, ¡debes guardar un secreto! ¡Es muy importante!- exclamó, aún de espaldas a ella. Ella asintió, con una vocecilla.

- Mira, ¡Pero no te asustes, tiene explicación!

Ella asintió, esperando que el hombre terminara de girarse. De un momento a otro, lo que ella observó, le impactó en demasía. ¡La marca tenebrosa!

- ¡No debes asustarte, yo no te haré daño!

Comenzó a retroceder, cuando Snape se acercaba. Hermione trató de continuar retrocediendo, pero la puerta le detuvo.

- Sólo necesito, tu ayuda. No voy a lastimarte.

- ¿Qué..qué quiere que haga?

- Necesito, curarme una herida. No puedo solo, y no puedo presentarme ante Promfey. ¡Ella se escandalizará!

- No veo por qué- dijo ella, con sarcasmo- De.. de acuerdo. Yo le ayudaré.

Hermione caminó hasta detenerse frente a un estante enorme. Snape le dio unos suaves golpes con su varita y este se movió sin quejas. Luego, le pidió que pasara.

Eran las habitaciones privadas del profesor. Pues, no pudo evitar sentirse extraña por el sólo hecho de estar dentro de ellas. Snape caminó hasta rodear una cama, y en ella se sentó. Hermione se mantuvo en la entrada, sin atreverse a moverse.

- Ven Hermione, no me puedes ayudar si estás allí parada.

¡Era una locura! En su vida, había odiado tanto que la llamaran de esa forma. Caminó hasta detenerse al lado del profesor, y esperó para observar la "herida" que tenía. Snape lentamente, fue descubriéndose un costado. Sí, ¡la herida, era bastante profunda y grande! Le sorprendía la gran capacidad de resistencia que tenía.

- ¡Pero señor! ¡Yo no sé nada de medimagia!

- Yo te diré lo que debes hacer.

Pasó un cuarto de hora, ayudándole. La herida estuvo cerrada en muy poco, y ella exhausta se quedó dormida en la cama. ¡Lo que necesitaba! Seguramente.

Y así se quedaría, hasta el día siguiente. Lo último que recordó, era que alguien le retiraba los zapatos y la acomodaba en la cama. Luego, apoyaban su cabeza en algo blando y la cubrían con algo que parecía una manta.


	7. Sorpresa

Hermione, había comenzado a despertarse y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, no sintió más, al ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

¡Se había dormido, en el despacho de su profesor de pociones y éste, le observaba con fijeza desde una silla! ¡Esperaba que no hubiera dormido con ella!

- Hermione, sí que estabas exhausta- musitó.

Hermione sonrió, avergonzada y se levantó de un tirón. Snape, observó su gesto y se apresuró a aclarar el asunto.

- No te toqué en lo absoluto.

Ella suspirando, se acomodó en la cama hasta sentarse. Aún, permanecía una duda en su interior. ¿Había dormido acaso, con el profesor? Snape, estando sentado a lo lejos, la observó aún obsesionado con ella. Hermione, tembló de sólo imaginarlo. Las cortinas, ondearon gracias a la brisa y el sol iluminó su rostro.

- No dormimos juntos- indicó él, cuando Hermione quiso preguntárselo. No llegué a dormir, anoche.

- ¿ Y por qué?- dijo, zanjando la conversación. Severus, sonreía al observar la preocupación de ella, por él.

- Me llamaron- fue su respuesta, no muchos detalles- ¡Pero, eso no importa!- indicó, sentándose en la cama y Hermione sólo retrocedió- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Pues...bien supongo.

- Estabas muy exhausta. Me preocupaba dejarte sola, pero dudaba que Albus entrara en mi despacho sin mi consentimiento expreso.

- Un alivio.

Hermione, se disponía a levantarse, pero Snape la detenía sosteniéndole una mano. Hermione se mantuvo en su lugar, sin atreverse a girar la cabeza para observarle. Severus, en un hondo suspiro, continuó hablando.

- Te he traído algo para comer. No sabía, si te despertarías a tiempo para el desayuno. Bueno, en realidad no sabía si te encontraría en el despacho.

- Gracias- sonrió ella, con nerviosismo. Snape, se apresuró a llevarle el desayuno. Lucía, como lo que acostumbraba comer en el comedor- ¿Va a comer, señor?

- No, creo que no tengo apetito.

- ¿Está seguro?- preguntó ella. Bien, si había ido a ver a los mortífagos, seguro ni siquiera había comido.

- Bueno, si lo deseas yo..- no culminó su frase, estaba ensimismado en mirarla. Inspiró y continuó- puedo, desayunar contigo.

Bien, podía comerse su desayuno si quería. ¿Qué iba a hacer si estaba enamorado de ella? Pues, mientras no encontrase la cura, nada. No podía exponerse, a que el profesor abandonara la escuela. No soportaría, otra carta de disculpas y otra expresión de su amor. Aunque, eso iba a existir, hasta que ella resolviera ese detalle. Hablaba, claro, de sus regalos embarazosos.

- ¿Te.. gustó mi regalo?- preguntó, nervioso. Hermione se quedó en silencio. ¿Le había leído la mente acaso?

- Muy.. bonito profesor..

- No sabía si te gustaría, no se me da muy bien eso de regalar.

- Pues no lo parece- respondió ella, distrayéndose con el alimento.

- ¿Aún lo tienes?- preguntó, escudriñándole el cuello.

- Sí, pero lo dejé en mi cuarto.

Snape inspiró, asintiendo y terminando el desayuno. Hermione, se levantó de la cama y con un suave "gracias" se disponía a levantarse. Snape hizo lo mismo y la siguió mientras ella caminaba.

- Gracias señor, pero ya me sé el camino de regreso.

- No quiero que tengas problemas con algún profesor. Has faltado ya a una clase ¿o me equivoco?

Hermione miró su reloj y denotó que el profesor tenía razón. Justamente, había faltado a su clase de transformaciones. Inspiró, recelosa, imaginándose el rostro fruncido en enojo de la jefa de su casa. Snape, mirando su rostro, imaginó que sí se había saltado una clase. Con una sonrisa, él trató de tranquilizarla.

- Hablaré con Minerva, le diré que estábas ayudándome con un trabajo sobre pociones. Dudo que se moleste demasiado.

Hermione recordó que Mcgonagall, sabía sobre su "profesor enamorado" y se detuvo en la puerta. Snape la observó, con curiosidad.

- No, está bien yo puedo solventar eso- respondió, sin dejarle pasar. Snape, negó con la cabeza.

- Te restarán puntos. Yo hablaré con ella y la convenceré de que.

- No señor, por favor...

Pero no tuvo necesidad. La puerta se abría y Minerva estaba parada allí afuera, perpleja. Hermione se despegó del marco de la misma y miró a los profesores. Hermione, no había pasado la noche en su casa y eso había llegado a los oídos de Mcgonagall.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí señorita Granger? ¿Dónde estuvo toda la noche?

- Eh... yo pues...

- Estaba aquí, en mi despacho..

- ¿Cómo que en "tú" despacho?- preguntó Mcgonagall de mala gana.

- Granger había acudido a mí, sintiéndose enferma. Le di una poción, pero se desmayó y amaneció aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no fue con Promfey?

- Porque... ¡Promfey me envió hasta acá! ¡Necesitaba una poción y me envió hasta acá!

Minerva les observó a ambos con una expresión de inconformidad y suspirando, asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra. Snape le ordenó a Hermione que saliera y con una sonrisa suave, cuando no lo veían, se despidió de su amada.

Hermione caminó junto a Mcgonagall mientras digería los últimos acontecimientos. Con cierta decepción, había denotado que el asunto no sería fácil de solventar y requeriría de un trabajo más exhaustivo. Con un suave "disculpe" ella se despidió de Mcgonagall y regresó hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta y suspirando estando al fin sola.

Mientras pensaba, observó ese detestable collar, brillando en la cama. Con un movimiento brusco, lo tomó y se lo colocó. Snape, quería verlo en su cuello y lo iba a ver en él. Mucho a su pesar, esperaba que ella lo usara y después de las cartas ella no podía decirle que no le agradaban sus obsequios.

Al salir de su cuarto, Ron observó el collar con una expresión de disgusto. Alguien se lo había regalado y la idea no le gustaba. Hermione, iba a ser su novia y no de alguien más. Si necesitaba decírselo, pues iría y lo haría. Harry, no quiso saber sobre el collar y prefirió centrarse en su trabajo sobre el cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

En la cena, Snape le observaba con fijación. Ella había alzado su pecho desde el asiento, para que él se fijase en el collar. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus volvía a sus asuntos y ella igual, masticando con violencia su comida. Detestaba tanto, tener que fingir y mentirle a sus amigos, para mantenerlo feliz.


	8. Severus tiene su truco

Hermione había estado estudiando toda la mañana. Tendrían todos, pruebas muy pronto y debían aplicarse. Con una sonrisa, ella recitaba la información que había logrado retener en su cabeza. Transformaciones.

Mientras caminaba había chocado con Ron quien, distraído, la observó tiempo después. Ambos, permanecieron en silencio mientras Hermione recogía lo que se le había caído, por el encuentro. Ron suspirando, le ayudó a recoger y la miró con curiosidad. Luego de un par de minutos en esa situación, Hermione exasperada, le preguntó el por qué de su mirada acusadora. El chico, se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No te estoy acusando de nada! ¡Sólo te estoy mirando! ¿Qué? ¿No puedo mirarte?

- Estás observando, el collar en mi cuello.

- ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Victor Krum?

- ¿Qué?- chilló ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra dirección, con enojo. Ron corrió hacia ella para tratar de alcanzarla.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Eh espera!

Mientras Hermione huía de Ron, Snape estaba en su despacho mirándose en un espejo. Sonreía, mientras observaba su reflejo.

- Lo tiene que creer- indicó, acomodándose el cuello de la túnica- Por unos días más

Hermione pasaba y se detuvo al observar al hombre, mirándose en el espejo. Snape, nunca se habíamirado en un espejo. ¿Qué hacía mirándose en uno? Se adentró en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo, cuando escuchó la algarabía- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo me escondo profesor, pero le prometo que me iré rápido.

- ¿Esconderte? ¿De qué?

- Bueno, no sé si debería decirlo...¡de Ron! Verá, él quiere saber quién me obsequió este collar y si yo... si yo le dijera...

Snape la observó con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella. Hermione no sabía qué era peor, huír de Ron o encerrarse con Snape. El profesor continuó su camino y antes de llegar a ella, Hermione ya se había cubierto la cara con sus manos.

- ¿Qué haces Hermione?

- Bueno, creí que...

- ¿Que te iba a besar? ¿Quieres que te bese?

- ¡No no! ¡No tiene por qué molestarse! ¡Está bien, todo está bien!

- Por que yo podría...- indicó, acercándose más a ella.

- Señor... de verdad... no tiene por qué...

Se inclinó, para besar a la chica y lo consiguió poco tiempo después. Unos pocos forcejeos no fueron suficientes y Hermione se encontró besándose con el hombre. O más bien, él besándola a ella. Mientras estaba besándola, la puerta sonaba. Alguien quería entrar y lo estaba consiguiendo. Hermione soltó un quejido y Snape no se había percatado.

- Severus..- era Mcgonagall- Quería preguntarte algo.

Bien, ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¡Debajo de su escritorio! ¡Qué rápido era el hombre! Su varita que había rodado un poco, Severus la pateó hacia adentro con su pie y permaneció inmutable. ¡Siquiera, se le notaba que había estado besando a alguien!

- ¿Qué sucede Minerva?

Severus, escuchó un quejido. Hermione se había golpeado la cabeza con el escritorio y él fingió toser. Minerva, continuó.

- Quiero saber, a qué hora será tu prueba. Así, yo no programaré la mía en el mismo espacio.

- A las cinco en punto, en la doble tanda.

- Está bien- ella escudriñó el lugar- gracias.

Y se iba. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, gateando. Snape bajó la vista y no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de Hermione. Ella, le observó con confusión. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

- ¿Creiste que iban a descubrirnos, cierto?

- Pues sí...- respondió ella con enojo, limpiándose el uniforme- Ese no ha sido un buen gesto, de su parte. Me pude hacer daño.

- Pues, te oculté. Más daño pudo hacerte, el hecho de que te expulsaran.

Hermione se mordió el labio y guardó su varita. Snape la contempló por unos instantes, luego bajó la vista hacia su uniforme. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

- ¡Ay, mis medias!

- Permíteme- suspiró él, apuntándolas con su varita. En poco tiempo, ellas estuvieron reparadas.

- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Mis amigos ¡Ellos deben estar preocupados! Gracias por... ¡gracias por el beso! ¡Fue un lindo gesto y... yo me voy!- decía, mientras retrocedía y abría la puerta. ¡Buenos días señor!

La observó irse y no pudo evitar echarse a reír sobre la cama. ¡Qué graciosa era su amada Hermione!

Hermione iba refunfuñando por todos los pasillos ¡La empujó y la dejó debajo de su escritorio! Eso había sido descortés y hasta doloroso. Ella lo pensaba, mientras se sobaba la espalda y el trasero. Además, ese golpe en su cabeza ¡Estaba harta de las cursilerías de Snape y tenía que decírselo, antes de que le fracturase algo!

Pues, no pensó más cuando un pequeño regalo estaba en su habitación. Su gato le observaba con cierta curiosidad. Ella comenzó a preguntarse, ¿qué era esa vez?

Mucho peor que el otro. La estaba invitando. Quería cenar con ella, en su despacho o en otro lugar. Hermione observó el trozo de pergamino y se dejó caer en la cama, dándose con las almohadas en la cabeza. Soltó un grito y su gato salió corriendo, espantado. ¡Qué incómodo!

Ese día, ella iba de un lado al otro con intranquilidad. No deseaba encontrarse en la noche con él y tenía miedo de lo que estaba por suceder. Apenas alcanzó a respirar, cuando Ginny le tocó el hombro para pedirle una pluma de repuesto.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

- ¡Es Snape, él me invitó a cenar con él esta noche!

- ¿Qué demonios...?- le contestó la chica, tomándola del brazo para encerrarse en la habitación- ¿Cómo que... te invitó a cenar?

- Sí, quiere que vaya a su despacho a las ocho en punto. ¡Pero... yo no sé qué hacer!

- Pues, no puedes rechazarle la invitación por que podría irse nuevamente.

- Gracias por recordármelo- le espetó ella con severidad. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Tendremos que ir...

- ¿Tendremos?

- Te acompañaré, para evitar que se propase. Algo, nos inventaremos..

- ¿Y los chicos?

- A ellos, también les inventaremos algo.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar junto con Ginny, hacia la doble tanda de pociones. Mientras caminaban, observó a los estudiantes llenos de nervios y a un Snape enfadado esperándoles en la puerta. Ginny se despidió de ella y Hermione entró, sin mirar al hombre. Mientras se sentaba, supo que él le observaba y parecía disfrutar hacerlo. Ella, fingió que su libro se había caído y había rodado muy lejos y, se sentó con Ron quien la observó de mala gana.

Durante la clase, ella estuvo muy atenta a lo que hacía. Snape, no lograría desconcentrarla. Al trabajar, el hombre se había acercado a ella y estaba detrás, observando con fijeza lo que ella había empezado a hacer. De un momento a otro, le dijo algo al oído y Hermione echó más gotas de sangre de dragón, de lo que debía.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje?- preguntó, suavemente y ella sintió escalosfríos.

- Lo.. lo recibí señor.

- ¿Vendrás esta noche? ¡Te prometo, que nada te sucederá, sólo es una cena! Yo mismo, te dejaré frente al retrato.

- Yo... yo iré señor.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, ¡te veré a las ocho en punto!

Y sin algo más que decirle, sólo la dejaba en su lugar. Hermione, se dejó caer en su asiento y observó su poción, que además de tener una cita indeseable; estaba arruinada. ¿Por qué le sucedían esas cosas a ella? ¿Qué había hecho?

Bueno, Snape le dio un seis y esa sin duda había sido su peor calificación en los exámenes. Él prometió que le colocaría otra, en cuanto estuvieran a solas. Hermione, reprimió otro escalosfrío y casi se lleva la puerta mientras pensaba que eso era desagradable. Pasó el resto del día desganada y apenas conversaba. Ginny quien estaba sentada a su lado, suspiró y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Los chicos, la observaban con curiosidad, pero ella no hablaba.

Al atardecer, Mcgonagall había decidido programar su prueba para el día siguiente. Ginny observaba a Hermione, mientras ella decidía qué ropa usar para su "velada". Se lanzó a la cama y se mantuvo sentada.

- ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero cenar con el profesor Snape, Ginny!

- Lo sé.. lo sé... pero tienes que hacerlo.

- ¡Rayos! ¡Se hubiese quedado en su casa y jamás regresado! ¡Seguro, Dumbledore le convencía de lo contrario, sin mí!

- Este vestido, creo que te quedará lindo con el collar...

- ¡Odio ese estúpido collar también!

Una hora, necesitó Ginny para que Hermione se preparase. Con un suspiró, ultimó algunos detalles y Hermione ya estaba preparada. Un delicado peinado, con su cabello recogido y un vestido azul marino de seda. Demasiado ostentoso, pero Ginny tenía que hacerle ver que, no debía equivocarse. En cambio, Hermione, creía que eso era un claro mensaje que decía "estoy enamorada de mi profesor, cómame"

Intentó caminar, pero simplemente no pudo. Ginny la empujaba para que lo hiciera y, dejó de hacerlo en cuanto ella estuvo frente a la puerta del hombre. Ginny se encargó de tocar y se escondió tras una columna. Hermione, la observó con fatalismo y hacía gestos que, Snape observó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hermione, pero si estás hermosa! ¡Pasa!

Hermione suspiró y pasó. Ginny observó como se cerraba la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. Le daría unas dos horas y luego llamaría a la puerta, necesitada de algo. No sabía qué, pero ya lo pensaría.

- ¡Gracias, por aceptar mi invitación Hermione! ¡No creí que querrías aceptarla!

- Ni yo- masculló ella.

Mientras caminaba, escuchó un debil sonido que apareció cuando ella pisaba. Bajó la vista y con un gemido, denotó qué era. El suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas. ¡Qué embarazoso y extraño! ¡Estaba llevándolo todo demasiado lejos!

Habían más pétalos, a lo largo del despacho y algunas velas. Eso a todas luces, se podía observar como una noche de cena y sexo. Hermione quiso regresarse, pero Snape estaba parado detrás de ella con una botella de vino.

* * *

Espero que les guste, saludos y besos.

M&S


	9. ¡Descubriendo algo!

Hermione se mantuvo perpleja mientras, Severus, abría la botella de vino. Sirvió dos copas, pero ella no se animó a probarla. ¿Querría embriagarla para llevarla a la cama? Bueno, Amortentia no era amor, era obsesión. Dudaba ella, que quisiera "hacerle el amor". Aunque, bien, todo podía ser posible.

Suspiraba ella, mientras Snape la observaba con devoción. Se hartó de sus extrañas miradas y decidió que era mejor charlar. Algo tenían que hacer. Ginny, mantenía su cabeza pegada a la puerta, tratando de oír.

- Y.. ¿Cómo van las clases señor?

- ¿Las clases? ¿cuales clases? ¡Oh, las clases! ¡Pues, estupendas! Nada nuevo que contar. ¿No quieres beber un poco de vino? ¿No te gusta?

- No.. yo no bebo profesor..

- ¡Perdóname, qué tonto!

Hermione suspiró, mientras Snape apartaba la copa y la contemplaba nuevamente. ¿De qué iban a hablar? ¿De ella? Pues parecía que sí.

- ¡Qué lindo es su cabello Granger! ¡Tan brillante y sedoso!

- El no es muy...- pero no continuaba, ya Snape lo acariciaba con sus dedos- sedoso.

- ¡Y su piel, siempre tan suave! ¡Y sus labios tan...!

- ¿Qué vamos a comer?- interrumpió ella de golpe y Snape la observó con confusión.

- Bueno, creo que un poco de pavo- suspiró, observando el collar que ella llevaba en el pecho- ¡Mi corazón, tú lo tienes!

Quiso darse golpes en la frente con los platos, pero sólo sonrió. Snape le sonrió también y comenzó a disponer las cosas sobre la mesa. Hermione miraba hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de que Ginny siguiera allí.

- ¿Sabes, qué más se te ve hermoso?- comentó Snape, cuando ella colocaba un pañuelo sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué cosa señor?

- Ese vestido. Sin duda, te ves fantástica en él... y seguramente también tus..

- ¡Eh!- dijo ella, cuando derramaba intencionalmente el vino sobre su pierna- ¡Ay qué torpe! ¡Discúlpeme!

- ¿Estás bien?- dij, cambiando el tema y ayudándole a limpiarse.

- Sí, estoy bien.

Ginny por su parte, pasaba un largo tiempo apoyada en la puerta. Trataba de escuchar pero no se oían, más que murmullos. Mientras escuchaba, sintió algo blando que rozaba sus pies. Al bajar la vista miró a la Sra Norris. Soltó un gemido y comenzó a retroceder.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Viste a alguien?- preguntaba Filch el conserje y ella; ya se había ido corriendo.

Entre tanto, Hermione estaba en la mesa mientras Snape disponía los platillos. Deseaba encontrarse en su habitación, con un enorme libro sobre teoría de la magia; en vez de estar en esa estúpida Cena. Severus, observó su rostro y dejó de comer.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Es sólo que... no me siento muy cómoda con todo esto. Es decir, usted es un profesor, yo soy una estudiantes. ¿Esto no está mal?

- Lo está, cierto- meditó él, con cierto pesar- pero es que simplemente, usted me gusta mucho Granger.

Ni entendía, para qué preguntaba. Severus sonrió y continuó cenando. Hermione apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos y contempló su plato. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que comérselo. Con un suspiro, ella comenzó a comer. Además, ella no había bajado a cenar.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Sabe muy bien- en realidad, así era y ella ya tenía hambre.

- Me alegra mucho, el que te guste- sonrió él.

A mitad de la comida, Severus se había levantado y buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Hermione se sintió tensa, cuando él regresaba sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. ¡No más regalos! Se decía, ¡No más regalos cursis!

- Hay algo, que quiero que tengas! ¡Es muy importante para mí!

- Que no sea, la llave de este corazón- masculló ella, sin que Snape la oyera..

Abrió el pequeño obsequio y dejó a la vista de ella, unos hermosos pendientes. Hermione despegó los labios y levantó la mirada.

- ¡Profesor!

- Creo que te lucirán perfectos- fueron sus palabras, mientras les observaba. Hermione no sabía que decir. ¡Ese hombre pronto perdería todo si seguía siendo de esa forma! Sonrió, llena de vergüenza y, tuvo que aceptarlos. Severus, pareció feliz mientras ella se los colocaba. En poco tiempo, la comida termino y la charla comenzó otra vez.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?- preguntó, cuando estaban en un sofá.

- ¿Cómo me siento?

- Sí. Las clases, los profesores ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Bueno, una tarea de la profesora Mcgonagall que tengo que terminar y...

Pero no continuó, Severus la besaba una vez más. Ella mientras estaba bajo su beso, observaba la puerta. ¿Dónde estaba Ginny para sacarla de ese lugar? Se suponía que llamaría por una estupidéz y la rescataría. Snape, se separó de ella poco tiempo después y la contemplo. Intentaban obtener oxígeno y sus mejillas sonrojadas le gustaban. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre Hermione. Le acariciaba el cabello mientras la empujaba hacia el sofá, lentamente.

- Hermione, ¡Oh dulce Hermione!

Ella intentó separarse de él y se calló al suelo. Con un gemido de miedo, ella se levantó y Snape la observó como un tonto. Ella había comenzado a retroceder, quitándose los pétalos de rosas de encima.

- ¡Me voy!- exclamó y Snape se levantó de un brinco- ¡Linda velada, pero tengo que irme. Tengo clases y.. tengo clases!

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta como un rayo y luego la cerró, respirando. Antes de irse, mientras pasaba el susto, ella escuchó algo dentro del despacho que la confundió.

Severus Snape, reía. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Ella no quiso saberlo y sólo salió huyendo de las mazmorras. Al terminar de llegar, observó a Ginny que estaba en el sofá, esperándola. Ella le miró con una expresión de enojo y pretendía subir las escaleras.

- ¡Hermione, espérame! ¡Hermione!

- ¡No! ¡Me dejaste sola cuando te necesitaba!

- ¡Era Filch! ¡Tuve que regresarme!

- ¡Pues, Snape trató de acostarse conmigo y además; me dio estos pendientes!- dijo, moviendo la cabeza para que los mirara.

- ¡Cuanto lo lamento! Pero, ¿Estás bien? ¡Vamos a la enfermería!

- Estoy bien. Aunque, luego de salir, me pareció que el profesor reía. ¿Por qué reiría?

- No lo sé. Cuéntame mañana- dijo, observando como ella se sobaba los pies una vez se hubiese quitado los tacones. ¡Cuánto había corrido!- Es hora de dormir.

- Sí, tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano- resumió ella- Buenas noches Ginny.

- Buenas noches Hermione, que descanses.

Sin duda, no lo lograría. La imagen viva, de su profesor tratando de besarla y tocarla, le asustaba. Pasó largo rato, antes de que ella se pudiera relajar y dormirse.


	10. ¡Severus! ¡Me avergüenzas!

La joven de Gryffindor, tenía examen ese día. Con una sonrisa, seguía ensayando lo que había estado estudiando para Transformaciones. Minerva, esperaba mientras los estudiantes se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

Hermione no tuvo muchas dificultades en su prueba. Sabía todas las respuestas y no tomó mucho de su tiempo. Sólo el indispensable.

Al salir, Ron se rascaba la cabeza y repasaba lo que había copiado. Harry, no tenía muchos problemas con esa asignaruta y lograba sacar las calificaciones justas. Sonriente, Hermione caminó con sus amigos hacia los pasillos. Descansarían, ya que tenían la tarde libre.

Pero Hermione, se equivocó. No iba a tener descanso. Mientras caminaban, Snape les cortaba el paso. ¿Cuánto le iba a durar esa terrible obsesión? ¿Ya Amortentia no debió perder su efecto?

- ¡Hermione!- estalló y sus amigos le observaron con asombro- ¡Por fin te encuentro!

- ¡Profe...profesor Snape!- estalló ella, halándole de una manga- ¡Eh, hay algo que quiero que vea!

- ¿Pero.. por qué?- dijo, sin dejarse guiar- ¡Si sólo quería saludarte!

Harry y Ron, miraron a Hermione sin entender mientras ella intentaba sacar a Snape, del medio. Sonrojada, ella trataba de sacárselo de encima. Sólo que Snape, estaba decidido a quedarse en ese lugar.

- ¡Veo que estás cuidando de mi corazón! ¡Supongo, que ya no está tan herido!

Hermione se quedó pasmada, mientras Ron escondía una risa con una mano en su boca. Harry seguía observándola, mientras Hermione sólo se sonrojaba cada vez más. ¡Quería llorar, quería patearlo!

- ¿Dónde están los pendientes?- preguntó y ella le observó con tedio. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Sus amigos estaban allí.

- Los dejé en la habitación.

- ¡Oh, entonces no te gustaron!

- Sí me gustaron- masculló ella y Ron no pudo evitar carcajearse. Harry iba a preguntar, un "¿Qué sucede?" pero Snape, se le adelantaba.

- Cállate Potter, que no estoy hablando con alguno de ustedes dos- dijo y continuó su animada charla con Hermione.

- Profesor Snape, por favor. ¡Venga conmigo!

Hermione logró distraerlo y sacarlo de ese pasillo. Severus sonreía, mientras Hermione lo guiaba a través del mismo. Al final, ella se detuvo e inspiró. El hombre, le observó con sumo detalle. Ella le observó con enojo y él, no entendía su gesto.

- ¿Qué significó todo eso, allá afuera?

- ¡Quería saludarte!

- ¡Pudo ahorrarse el trabajo!

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

- ¡Sí y le sugiero que me deje en paz o juro que no sé, qué es lo que haré!

Hermione se cubrió la boca, recordando el fatídico momento en el cual Snape se había ido de Hogwarts. El hombre la observó con cierta tristeza y negó con la cabeza. Hermione se lo imaginaba y cuando, empezó a hablar ella, comenzó a imitarlo sin que él lo notara.

- Lo siento Hermione, ¡no sabía que estabas con tus amigos!

- ¡Me vio estar con ellos! ¡No sabe la vergüenza que me hizo pasar!

- ¿Te avergüenzo?- dijo, sin dejar de mirarla- Ella odiaba esa expresión, así que alzó la mano y le pidió que dejara de mirarla.

- ¡Sí!

Severus permaneció en silencio mientras Hermione, le observaba con resentimiento. Snape se mantuvo, con la vista fija sobre ella. Hermione, se disponía a irse pero Severus no la dejó. Nuevamente, estaba apoyada a una pared.

- Es que tú.. ¡tú me fascina Hermione!

- ¿Cuánto, le puede durar a alguien la amortentia?- espetó ella y Severus retrocedió un poco. Hermione estaba harta y no soportaba más- ¡Déjeme en paz por favor, ya no quiero saber algo de usted! ¡Y odio ese estúpido collar!

Lo supo, se había sobrepasado pero ya estaba exhausta. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras intentaba respirar. Por un momento creyó que Snape se echaría a llorar o se iría, pero permaneció allí. Seguía contemplándola ¿Por qué?

- Hermione, ¿sabes una cosa?

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Me gusta cuando te enojas...- dijo y le había robado otro beso. Hermione se separó de él y sin disimular, se pasó una manga por la boca.

- ¡Ay dios!- dijo, dándose un golpe en la frente con su mano- ¡Es que hay no hay algo, que deteste de mí!

- Sí, una cosa- musitó, con una sonrisa suave. Hermione, se giró sorprendida.

- ¡Qué seas tan tonta!- dijo y con una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar. Hermione le observó sin entender y pasmada como si fuera una piedra. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Echó a correr hacia la sala común y en cuanto Ginny la vio, quiso conocer los detalles de la "velada". Ella le contó cómo la había besado, la había invitado a beber y pretendía acostarse con ella. Ginny rió, al oír que había llenado el despacho de pétalos de rosas. Cuando le comentó que Snape reía, Ginny le observó con extrañesa.

- Hoy me llamó tonta y se fue..

- ¡No será que...!- meditó Ginny, cubriéndose la boca con las manos- Hermione ¡Creo que tendremos que hacer un trabajo de espionaje!

- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

- Hay algo sospechoso y lo vamos a descubrir. Así sea, lo último que hagamos...

- Ginny, me estás asustando...

- ¡Lo descubriremos!- dijo la joven con decisión.

- ¡Pero ya Harry y Ron están al tanto! ¡Me hizo pasar vergüenza frente a ellos!

Ginny meditó. Sin duda, necesitarían muchas estrategias y un plan conciso. Hermione le observó sin parpadear, llena de miedo. ¿Qué iban a descubrir según Ginny? Bueno, quizás el orígen de todo el problema. O quizás, que Snape había llenado su despacho con fotos de ella. Eso, sería deprimente.

- Andando Hermione, tenemos mucho que hacer.

En su despacho, Severus meditaba mientras observaba por una ventana. Sonreía, mientras sostenía un regalo entre sus manos y se lo ataba a una lechuza. Tenía, que dárselo a su amada Hermione.

- Ginny, tengo miedo- decía Hermione, bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Ginny se la había quitado a él.

- Todo va a estar bien. Y si no, pues ¿qué hacemos?

- Es fácil para ti, por que el profesor no está enamorado/obsesionado, contigo.

- Cállate y muévete..

Hermione continuó su camino hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio. Si Snape tenía un truco o alguna solución, lo iban a descubrir. Sin duda alguna, la pócima debía de perder su efecto alguna vez. O eso, esperaba Hermione con fervor.

- Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos?

- Aguardamos.


	11. ¡No no y más no!

Hermione, inspiró mientras su amiga abría con sumo cuidado la puerta. Ambas miraron hacia adentro, mientras Severus contemplaba ese regalo. Era un anillo, pero ella no entendía el por qué de tantos regalos.

- Está listo y ahora, tenemos que pedirle matrimonio.

Hermione se quedó horrorizada y retrocedió, llevándose a Ginny consigo. Cayeron al suelo, mientras ella intentaba asimilar lo que sucedía. ¡Matrimonio!

- ¿Has oído Ginny?

Ginny asintió con nerviosismo y comenzó a retroceder. Mientras lo hacían, pisó la cola de la señora Norris y Snape comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¡La capa! ¡Ponte la capa!

- Pero Hermione...

- ¡Póntela!

Ginny asintió y se cubrió con la capa justo a tiempo. Snape salió de su despacho y observó el lugar. Bajó la vista hacia Hermione que estaba en el suelo y sonreía con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Hermione?- preguntó, mirando a la gata que no dejaba de olisquear un punto vacío en el pasillo.

- Bueno...- suspiró ella, moviendo el pie para que la gata se distrajera- Pasaba y me resbalé. Pisé a la gata de Filch sin querer.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Pasa a mi despacho, te revisaré!

- ¡No no! ¡Estoy perfecta!- Hermione miró hacia adentro. La pequeña cajita estaba sobre su mesa. ¡Matrimonio! ¡Ese hombre estaba demente!

- Hermione hay algo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante...

- ¿Decirme?

- Sí, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. Más tarde hablaremos...

¡No no y más no! ¡Ella no iba a casarse! ¡Ni siquiera le iba a escuchar una sola palabra! Suspiró y asintió en silencio, mientras Snape le sonreía. Se perdió de vista por un pasillo y ella se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras su amiga se quitaba la capa de encima.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntaba Hermione.

- ¿No se suponía que esa pócima sólo era obsesión?

- ¡Está tan obsesionado conmigo, que quiere tenerme!- resolvió ella con un grito lastimero.

No hablaron más de ese tema, mientras Hermione seguía deprimida. Sus amigos ya entendían algo del asunto y no dejaban de interrogarle. Por supuesto, ella nunca les hablaba de la Amortentia ni de las "veladas" que había tenido con el hombre. Hermione tenía ese día, una prueba sobre artimancia. No lograba concentrarse y tardó más de lo necesario en responder las preguntas. La profesora estaba sorprendida de su actitud.

Mientras caminaba, Ginny le alcanzó para ir con ella a la biblioteca. Hermione se mantenía con la cabeza apoyada sobre una mesa y quejándose sobre su vida. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Leyó muchos libros, pero sólo afirmaban que el efecto sería pasajero. ¿Qué tan pasajero? ¿Cuánto más podría aguantar?

Ginny estuvo consolándola toda la tarde. Ella dejó sus cosas en la sala común y se dedicó a contemplar el entrenamiento de Quiddicth. Por su parte, Severus estaba en su despacho mirando por la ventana. Sonreía, mientras corría las cortinas con un movimiento suave. Su cabeza sólo repetía el nombre de Hermione una y otra vez.

Con paso lento, se encaminó hacia el comedor. Pronto serían las seis de la tarde y sería el momento de cenar. El momento indicado para, hablar con ella.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su asiento. Dumbledore le observaba desde el otro lado y le sonrió; cuando él le observó también. Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y esperó a que entraran los estudiantes.

Hermione, entró, abatida y se sentó en un puesto un poco alejado. Ron no podía para de reírse, imitando la actitud de Snape. Harry por su parte, estaba tenso. ¿Qué significaba su actitud? No dudaba que se hubiera tomado una de sus pociones y hubiese enloquecido, pero eso afectaba a Hermione.

La cena comenzó temprano, los exámenes apremiaban muchas horas de estudio y de descanso, Dumbledore entendía eso. Los profesores se sentaron y se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras cada cual hacía lo que le correspondía. Con una sonrisa suave, la miraba mientras ella cenaba. Era el momento justo.

Se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore. Le susurró que tenía algo importante que decir y le pidió su permiso. Dumbledore asintió y le pidió a Minerva que pidiera un poco de silencio. Con una sonrisa amplia, se detuvo en medio del salón. Los estudiantes se mantuvieron en silencio mientras él contemplaba a Hermione.

- Tengo que hacer un anuncio- sonrió y los estudiantes se sorprendieron ampliamente- Un anuncio que es muy importante y compete a alguien de esta escuela.

- ¡No no no, no digas eso!- decía Hermione, intentando fundirse con su asiento.

- No sé como empezar y decirlo, así que lo diré como debe ser. Sin rodeo alguno- Snape inspiró y Hermione se tapó los oídos.

- ¡Quiero casarme!- dijo y Hermione pegó su frente a la mesa- Y para eso he comprado este anillo. Se lo daré a una hermosa jovencita.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, sorprendido. ¡Bien, ese era un problema! ¡Severus no se podía casar con Hermione! Se levantó de un brinco y caminó hasta el podium para detenerse a su lado. ¡Tenía que quitarle ese anillo!

- ¡Me quiero casar con Hermione Granger!

Medio comedor se mantuvo perplejo. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Severus se había vuelto loco!

Severus sonreía mientras medio comedor seguía boquiabierto. ¿Qué tenía de malo el casarse? Hacerlo era una cosa muy normal, ¿Por qué él no podía ser feliz?

- Severus, baja de allí- pidió Dumbledore con calma.

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero casarme con Hermione!

- ¡Hermione, levántate y di algo!- exclamaba Ginny- ¡Deten esto!

- ¿¡Pero qué voy a hacer!?- preguntó ella con un gemido.

- ¡Ve! ¡Dile que no te casarás!

Hermione se levantó, mientras su amiga le apremiaba. ¿Cómo detener esa locura? ¡Snape estaba llendo demasiado lejos! Con un suspiro y un caminar nervioso, ella comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de profesores.

- Severus dámelo- demandaba Dumbledore. Snape, no quería darle el anillo.

- No...

- Dámelo...

Llegó hasta la mesa y se detuvo frente a ambos. Hermione, alzó la cabeza, mientras Snape la observaba. ¿¡Qué iba a decirle!? ¡Ella era muy joven, además de que...! ¡No amaba a Snape, por el amor a Merlín!

- Hermione, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- ¿¡YO!? ¡Pero señor!

- Señorita Granger, no tiene por qué responder a eso- musitó Dumbledore- Severus, dame el anillo.

- ¡No te lo daré!


	12. Suspicáz

Hermione suspiraba en el despacho del director. ¡Matrimonio! ¡La cosa más horripilante del planeta! Severus se mantenía de pie, en el despacho de Dumbledore con el entrecejo fruncido. ¡Él quería casarse y Dumbledore no le detendría!

- ¡Me voy a casar y punto! ¡He dicho!- bramó él y Dumbledore volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- ¡Es demasiado joven. Incluso para casarse con un chico de su edad!

- ¡Me casaré! ¡Hermione, di algo!- demandó Snape, mirándola.

- ¡Por favor señor!- dijo, soltando lágrimas desenfrenadas- ¡Yo no me quiero casar con usted!- Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, mientras sus ojos estaban rojos.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Dumbledore asentía dándole suaves palmadas en su espalda. Con un gesto de reproche, Snape miró a Hermione. Hermione le mantuvo la vista, aún con los ojos rojos e hipando. No podía respirar de tanto llorar.

Salió del despacho, con su túnica ondeando tras él. Hermione inspiró y con un suave murmullo le dio las gracias a Dumbledore. Él le sonrió y preguntó si necesitaba que le acompañaran hasta su sala común. Ella negó con la cabeza, en silencio y comenzó a caminar.

Medio colegio estaba aturdido aún. Severus pasó entre una gran cantidad de estudiantes e ignoró sus comentarios. Tras los muros de piedra, estaban algunos; esperando para burlarse de él. Pero él no tenía cabeza para pensar en esas nimiedades.

Se sentó en la cama y luego de unos instantes, se dejó caer con un golpe seco. Estuvo meditando la mayor parte del tiempo, sintiendo el rechazo de Hermione. Permaneció largo tiempo, hasta que se quedó dormido. Las palabras de Hermione estaban en su cabeza y no se sentían precísamente bien.

"Creer. Tiene que creer"

Despertó tiempo después, con jaqueca y con los dientes apretados. Le dolía la mandíbula por que la había estado apretando mientras soñaba. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia su despacho y se disponía a salir. Tenía que hablar con Hermione.

La encontró cuando caminó alrededor del colegio. Ella intentaba leer, pero los chicos no dejaban de meterse con ella. Con un quejido de frustración ella cerró el libro de golpe, cuando un niño de primero veía si ella estaba leyendo, algún libro sobre bodas. Mientras caminaba y le sacaba la lengua; ella chocó con Snape.

- Hermione.

- ¡No por favor, otra vez no!- dijo, cubriéndose con el libro. Snape negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano para caminar en otra dirección.

La contempló cuando estuvieron a solas. Hermione temblaba y estaba preparada para salir corriendo. Sostenía muy fuertemente su mochila y miraba una puerta a lo lejos. Allí, podría encerrarse.

- Perdóname, no sabía lo que hacía- dijo el hombre y ella, le observó con asombro- ¡Pero es que yo...!

- ¡Profesor por favor, ya basta! ¡Deje de jugar! ¡Hace tiempo que la amortentia debió perder su efecto! ¡Gritar en público que se iba a casar conmigo! ¡Qué torpeza!

Severus la observó sin comprender y ella negó con la cabeza en sinónimo de que ya; no la convencería más. Por su parte, el profesor estaba haciendo algo que ella no creyó ver jamás. ¡Se había arrodillado frente a ella!

- ¡Ya!- exclamó ella, pero Severus no la escuchó.

- Tienes que perdonarme....

- "O si no, yo me sentiré terrible"- le completó la diea y él asintió con fervor. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y suspiró, llena de frustración.

- Salgo con Ronald Weasley- dijo por un momento. Quería que el hombre se diera cuenta de que no le interesaba.

- ¿Ah sí?- preguntó él- Muy bien.

La dejó, se despidió de ella como normalmente lo hacía. Ella creyó que al menos, había dado con algo y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Todo tan pacífico y tranquilo. No lo vio más en los pasillos, tampoco en las clases; interrumpiéndolas. Estaba tan feliz.

Pero Ron no lo estaba. Al día siguiente; él no entendía por que Snape le tenía tanta ojeriza. Le bajaba puntos sin necesidad y le insultaba por cualquier cosa. Hermione pateó con fuerza el piso y se dirigió hacia el despacho del hombre.

Severus revisaba con mucha calma una gran cantidad de papeles. Hermione, puso su mano sobre la mesa y estos se cayeron, pero Snape no se inmutó. Ella estaba roja de la ira y en sus orejas se notaba.

- Me gustas enojada- le dijo, sin levantar la vista. Hermione iba a gritar, pero se contuvo a último minuto.

- Profesor Snape, ¿me puede explicar, lo que pretende? ¡Ya esto se ha salido de control!

- Me encantas Hermione, ya lo dije.

- Pero era una poción, ¡Una poción! ¡Ya eso debe estar fuera de su sistema desde hace mucho! ¡Y no me haga decirle como!

Severus hizo como si no escuchaba y pasó a un lado de ella. Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y se giró para mirarle.

- Me engaña, pero no caeré en su tonto jueguito. Si no, ¿Por qué se ríe y me llamó tonta?

- Bueno, me reía de tus orejas cuando te molestas y te sonrojas. Y te llamé tonta por que no te avergüenzas de tu inteligencia desmesurada, pero sí; de sentir amor...

Hermione se mantuvo boquiabierta, mientras Severus sonreía a medias y salía del despacho. Bien, estaba comenzando a pensar que algo se había desprendido de su cerebro. Volvió a salir del despacho, de mala gana y suspirando con enojo. ¡No le iba a ver la cara!

- ¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo te fue con Snape y Dumbledore?- preguntaba Ginny, a quién no había visto.

- Bien- respondió ella con enojo- ¡Severus Snape es un tonto!- se quejó ella y Ginny se sentó a su lado para observarle.

- ¿Por qué razón? Bueno, aparte de todo esto ¿Te hizo algo?

Hermione, le relató lo sucedido en el despacho y Ginny sólo pudo reír. Sin duda el hombre sabía muy bien, como jugar y sacarla de quicio. No sabía si era la poción, pero qué bien le quedaba ese papel. Hermione le observó, abatida y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa.

- ¡Mátame! ¡Mátame con tu varita Ginny!

- ¡Anímate, puedes sacarle provecho! Quizás Ron y tú, aviven su relación con esto..

- ¿Cuál relación? ¿Has estado haciendo algo raro? ¡Nosotros no salimos!

- Bueno, pero eso puede servir. Quizás si Snape te ve..

- Eso sólo aumentará su ira. Ron perdió hoy; ¡Treinta puntos! por mirar a su izquierda. Y ¡Yo estaba a la derecha!

Ginny suspiró, tratando de maquinar algo inteligente. Hermione, por su parte, estaba ocupada en digerir la nueva faceta de su "¡Profesor enamorado/obsesionado!"  


* * *

Espero les guste, saludos y besos.

M+S


	13. ¡Ups! ¡Moretón!

Ese día, Hermione no dejaba de pensar que había algo muy extraño con su profesor. Suspiraba, mientras se daba golpes con la mano. ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¡Es que era tan perfecto incumbriéndose! ¡Pero lo iba a descubrir!

Salió de su sala común. Era fin de semana y no tenía que estudiar ya que, había pasado la mayoría de sus exámenes. El próximo sería mucho después del lunes. Caminó por los alrededores del castillo, simplemente descansando.

Se encontró con Ginny muy pronto. Ella leía para su examen de Herbología. Decidió que le ayudaría y luego; terminaron hablando de todo menos eso.

- ¿Con qué crees, que salga Snape hoy?

- No lo sé y ¡me aterra pensarlo demasiado!- le dijo su amiga, con una voz fatalista- ¡Desde que Ron vio su "escena", no para de reírse! ¡Me pregunta si me rocié con algo para encantarlo! ¡Que si quería un novio, que publicara un anuncio en el periódico. Que no cayera tan bajo!

- Descuida, yo convivo con él la mayor parte del tiempo. Sentirá tu ira- espetó la joven.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Desde ese día, todos los estudiantes seguían burlándose de ella aunque Snape, a veces los mandaba a callar. ¡Ella sabía, que él tramaba algo! ¡Lo descubriría así fuera lo último que hiciera!

Con una mueca de frustración se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. Era hora de almorzar y no había algo que odiara más; que comer rodeada de personas. ¡Estaba aturdida con sus burlas!

Se sentó a almorzar y lo primero que oía eran las burlas de todos los estudiantes. Le coreaban marchas nupciales y los imitaban a ambos; en un fogozo beso. Hermione clavó el tenedor en una papa asadada y la masticó con violencia. Luna, quien la observaba, suspiró a su lado.

- Es lindo- mencionó y Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¿Lindo qué?

- Que estés enamorada de Snape o viceversa. A mí me parece, que está bien.

Hermione masticaba y juró, que de la impresión, se le saldría el trozo de papa que se estaba comiendo. ¿Qué cosa? Miró a Luna con una mueca de burla y aunque quería gritarle que no lo amaba; se mantuvo en sus casillas.

- No Luna, te equivocas. Yo no amo al profesor Snape.

- ¡Oh pues! ¡Qué mal se va a sentir! ¡Allí viene!

Esperaba, que la papa la asfixiara o el pavo. Severus se sentó a su lado y la contempló; antes de hablarle. Hermione continuó comiendo. Fingiendo que no se había percatado de su presencia. Su molesta ¡presencia!

- Hola Hermione- dijo y Hermione movió la cabeza, asintiendo- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- Bien- masculló ella- aunque ahora no.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Nada- dijo, fingiendo que tosía por un pedazo de papa- ¿Yo dije algo?

- Quiero pedirte un favor, más bien una ayuda.

- ¿Otra?- dijo, volviéndose para mirarlo.

- ¡Sí, pero no es nada difícil! Verás, tengo mucho trabajo hoy y me agradaría, bueno, tener una asistente. ¡Ningún profesor se negará a eso!

- ¿Y si yo no quiero?- dijo, irritada. Snape suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, sobre el mesón.

- Entonces, me voy a sentir muy mal y... pensaré que tú.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Yo le ayudaré! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Ayudarme a corregir unos ensayos. ¡Es fácil!

Hermione asintió en silencio, mientras el hombre se levantaba y le colocaba una mano en su cabeza, antes de irse. Ella dejó de comer, cuando se sintió indispuesta y tomó sus libros. Luna sonrió.

- Luce tan lindo, cuando está obsesionado contigo.

- ¡Luna!- dijo ella, antes de irse y la joven se encongió de hombros; lléndose también.

Hermione dejó sus cosas en la sala común y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de Snape. Por todos lados se escuchaban los comentarios. ¡Va a ver a su esposo! ¡Va a ver a su amante! Eso le hacía hervir la sangre y hasta le había gritado a Harry, por que él le pedía una opinión sobre su trabajo para Encantamientos. ¡Estaba desquiciada ya!

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llamó con tedio. Snape no demoró en abrir y con una amplia sonrisa, la dejó pasar. Hermione inspiró y miró a su alrededor. ¡Qué papeleo tenía que revisar! ¿Por qué mandaba tanta tarea?

- Bueno, tú puedes comenzar mientras voy por algo...

- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Me va a dejar este trabajo mientras; usted pasea?

- No voy a pasear. No me extrañes demasiado...

Hermione sonrió a medias ante esa expresión y prefirió ahogarse en los papeles. Estuvo leyendo ensayos por largo rato y Snape no aparecía. Pero le veía el lado bueno, al menos, los estudiantes tendrían calificaciones reales.

Terminó con un primer lote y se apoyó en la mesa para descansar, con su cabeza sobre sus brazos en posición de descanso. Estaba exhausta. Si veía una hoja más, iba a estallar. Mientras descansaba, escuchó un sonido afuera. Algo que sonaba como pasos. Se imaginó que Snape entraba nuevamente.

En efecto. Al entrar, observó a Hermione con una sonrisa pero ella, no le correspondió el gesto. Mientras entraba sostenía algo entre sus manos. ¡No más regalos, por el amor a merlín!

- Traje flores- fue su comentario y Hermione pronto quiso ver más papeles- Llévalas a tu sala común. Seguro se verán muy lindas.

"Lindas", Snape no diría esa palabra ni aunque fuera de vida o muerte. Se levantó y asintió, tomando el ramo de rosas que le había "regalado". Sonrió con nerviosismo, cuando el profesor demandaba un beso. Ella comentó algo, una evasiva y comenzó a salir del despacho.

- Lo siento, se me rompió un labio- mintió y se cubrió la boca con una mano- "adiós"- dijo entre su mano.

Comenzó a caminar aprisa, para que nadie la viera con esas flores. Mientras caminaba, Snape salió de su despacho y dijo un comentario desagradable a todo pulmón.

- ¡Me encantas Hermione!

Hermione se giró, cuando algunos estudiantes comenzaban a reírse. Intentó irse más aprisa, pero justo al volverse, chocó con una columna y quedó en el suelo.

Despertó luego, en la enfermería. Ginny la observaba con una mueca extraña. Ella comenzó a sentarse. Severus estaba dentro y sonreía. ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería?

- ¡Buen golpe que te has dado!- le dijo Ginny- Has quedado tan incosciente como Ron, cuando pretende que juega al Quiddicth.

- ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te golpeaste con una columna, cuando caminabas- le contestó Snape y ella ya sentía hervir su sangre- ¡Seguro era su culpa!

- Dios Hermione- Ginny le alcanzó un espejo que estaba allí y le mostró su reflejo. ¡Tenía un enorme morado en la frente! ¡Ahora parecía un unicornio!

- ¿Qué es eso? ¡Ay no!

- Sanará pronto- le dijo Snape, con una voz melosa- Al menos estás bien...

Hermione no contestó. Al regresar a su sala común, no hayaba como peinarse para ocultar ese feo moretón en su frente. Ginny no podía parar de reír.

- ¡Viste su expresión! ¡Se burlaba de mí!

- ¡Yo también lo haría, si tuvieras una berenjena aplastada en la frente!

- ¡No te burles!- se quejó Hermione, componiendo una mueca de dolor cuando; el cepillo rozó el moretón.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Bien, Hermione estaba harta y pondría un alto a la circunstancia. Tomó su suéter y su mochila y salió con dirección; hacia la dirección. El director tendría que hacer algo.


	14. ¡Accidente peludo!

Con su mochila en mano, Hermione caminó hacia el despacho del director. Con pisadas fuertes, ella apenas llamó. Dumbledore, estaba allí, alimentando a Fawkes. Con una sonrisa, él la contempló.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- dijo con la sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás este día?

- Señor director. Quiero decirle, que si al profesor Snape no se le quita lo que tiene; yo decidiré no seguir en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore suspiró y se apartó de la jaula del animal. Rodeó el despacho y se sentó frente a ella. Le hizo esa pregunta; que tanto le preocupaba.

- ¿Qué hizo Severus esta vez?

- ¡Me llevó a su despacho para que le ayudara con unos ensayos! ¡Aparte de que estuve trabajando en ellos yo sola, me llevó flores! ¡Mientras me iba, gritó que me amaba y yo...!- ella se levantó el cabello, mostrándole el enorme moretón- ¡Se mofa de mí!

- ¿¡Te golpeó!?- exclamó Dumbledore. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No él, pero fue su culpa!

- Bueno Hermione. He intentado detenerlo, pero no funciona. No sé; cuanto pueda durar la amortentia...

- ¿Y si estuviera fingiendo?- preguntó la chica.

- Eso sería considerado, una falta grave- respondió Dumbledore, pensativo- Dudo, que el profesor Snape esté fingiendo.

- ¡Pues si no encuentra un antídoto, yo me rehuso a continuar estudiando! ¡Un día me matará! Además de que; no soporto las burlas.

- Haré cuanto pueda, por ayudarte- suspiró el anciano- pero por ahora, te pido que te quedes en el instituto. No está bien, rendirse ante la adversidad Hermione.

- ¡Claro, por que la adversidad tiene labios y siempre dice "me encantas Hermione"!

Dumbledore no pudo evitar reírse de eso. Mientras regresaba con abatimiento; Ginnny fue a verla. Con una sonrisa suave ella, le comentaba que tenía un plan. Esperaba, funcionara y era relativamente sencillo.

- Snape, está obsesionado contigo ¿cierto?

- Sí- contestó ella, con la almohada sobre la cabeza.

- Pues entonces, hagamos que te odie tanto que ya no quiera verte más.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso?- respondió su amiga, esperanzada.

- Es muy fácil. Te besarás con Ron, tendrás actitudes raras, presencia extraña. Será ¡Fantástico! Pronto volverá a ser el mismo y te odiará.

Hermione meditó por un corto instante. Estaba ya, tan desesperada, que podría intentar cualquier cosa que se le cruzase por la cabeza. A ella y a su amiga. Por más tonta que fuera esa idea. Lo único malo, es que Ron, no se prestaría para eso.

- ¿Cómo "besaré", a Ron?

- Descuida, ya estoy pensando en eso. Tú preocúpate por seguir mi plan al pie de la letra, por estos días.

Ella asintió, mientras su amiga comenzaba a trazar una línea de acción. Terminó de peinarse y alistarse para su clase de pociones. Desgraciadamente.

Ese día, Severus no la esperaba en la puerta. Ya estaba adentro y miraba a los estudiantes. Al observar que Hermione entraba, algunos se rieron de ella y comenzaron a cantar marchas nupciales y a imitar su voz diciendo "Sí, acepto"

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se sentó, lo más alejada posible del profesor Snape. En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro, Snape comenzó a impartir su clase.

- Hoy prepararán la poción crecepelo- indicó- los ingredientes están en el armario de ingredientes. Tienen treinta minutos y comiencen ¡Ya!

Los estudiantes no se atrevieron a desobedecerle. Hermione observó la receta en la pizarra y trató de concentrarse. Mientras comenzaba su poción, notó que Snape la observaba desde su escritorio; con su mentón sobre una de sus manos. Mientras la observaba, sonreía con suavidad. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se volteó para otro lugar.

Pues, todo parecía muy tranquilo. Ella, preparaba su poción con muchísima calma, mientras los vapores se condensaban densamente en el ambiente. Con un suspiro, ella se apartó el cabello de la frente y continuó revolviendo su mezcla. Sus amigos, estaban a pocos metros y parecían tener dificultades. Al cucharon de Neville, le había crecido cabello, pero estos se ensartaban como púas. Snape, se lo había llevado a la enfermería mientras el chico sollozaba de dolor. Hermione por su parte, creyó que podía terminar antes de que él regresara. Con una sonrisa, continuó con su trabajo.

A la mitad del mismo, ella parecía obtener los resultados deseados. Mientras lo revolvía, sintió que alguien se detenía atrás de ella, en silencio. Luego, sintió como unos labios se detenían en su cuello y le besaban con suavidad. ¡El profesor Snape estaba enloquecido! ¡Cualquiera podía verlos!

Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa y trató de apartarse. Las manos el profesor, se detuvieron en su cintura y comenzaron a subir con delicadeza. Ella, estaba increíblemente nerviosa y trataba de safarce del "obsesionado" hombre.

- Hola, Hermione- sonrió el hombre, detrás de ella- aún, no te he dado tu regalo vespertino.

- Está bien... de verdad... ¡No necesita hacerlo!- dijo, cuando había sobrepasado el límite y se dirigía hacia su pecho.

- Pero, yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero ser, caballero.

- Profesor, por favor...- sollozó ella. Severus, en cambio continuó su recorrido y fugázmente; acarició uno de sus senos.

- Hermione...- dijo, cerca de su oído y ella sintió algo húmedo. ¡El profesor iba a lamerla!

Soltó un gemido y se movió con fuerza, Severus retrocedió y ella volcó lo que estaba sobre su mesa. La poción crecepelo, terminó sobre ella en un santiamén. Ella soltó un gemido desesperado, cuando la poción la había bañado por completo. Harry fue a ayudarla, pero de su brazo comenzó a brotar vello del sólo tocarla. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo del aula. Los demás, reían sin parar.

Mientras corría, se transformaba en una alfombra viviente. Todos los que la veían pasar; no podían evitar reírse. Ella continuó corriendo aunque pronto, no pudo ver más por la gran cantidad de cabello que estaba sobre su cabeza. Llegó a la enfermería por mera casualidad y comenzó a clamar; por atención. La enfermera Promfey salió de su despacho, aterrada. Al verla, se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¡Hermione, mi niña...! ¿Qué te pasó?

- ¡Una poción... necesito ayuda!- dijo ella, usando sus peludas manos para apartarse largas cadenas de cabello que caían al suelo.

- ¡Esto requerirá mucho trabajo!- exclamó la mujer- Pero bueno... ya me contarás qué sucedió- refunfuñó la mujer.

Al atardecer, Hermione ya podía ver, pero seguía luciendo como un cepillo de peinar gigante. Ginny se había enterado de ello y había arrivado a la enfermería.

- Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas- señaló la joven- es momento de que Snape, sienta sus propias burlas en su contra.


	15. Plan uno: Beso con sabor a castigo

Hermione, observaba a su mejor amiga Ginny, mientras ella ideaba un plan. Ese dichoso plan, le serviría a Hermione, para hacerle entender a Snape que ella no estaba interesada en él. Con una sonrisa suave, su amiga tenía una idea estudpenda. Hermione la escuchó, mientras le comentaba que para besar a Ron, ella tenía que hacerlo justo cuando su hermano ganara el partido de Quiddicth; con Harry. Eso era fácil. De la euforia, tomaba su rostro y lo besaba. ¡Ron ni lo iba a notar!

Ella, suspiró, nerviosa y aceptó la propuesta. Con una sonrisa, se encaminó hacia sus clases diarias. Habían removido todo el vello de su piel. Ella, ya podía transitar libremente por la escuela. Justo que, ahora, tenía más burlas en su contra.

Ese día tenía una prueba. Se presentó sin mayores detalles y con sus libros en mano. No se vería con Snape; así que no tenía nada que temer. También, por que ese día habría partido de Quidditch. Slytherin Vs Gryffindor. Qué conveniente.

Ron estaba más tenso de lo normal, y Harry le indicaba que lo iba a hacer estupendamente. Mientras almorzaban, Severus pasó muy cerca de Hermione y le dio una caricia en su espalda; casi imperceptible. Hermione emitió un quejido de frustración, moviendo las manos. Pues, desde ese instante, sus amigos no le preguntaban por las notas de sus exámenes.

Al terminar de lamorzar, Ginny estaba esperándola con su uniforme de Quiddicth rojo y dorado. Ella le aseguraba que el plan resultaría; por que los Gryffindors siempre le ganaban a Slytherin. Hermione, dudaba que ese beso sería lo correcto.

Pues, bajó al campo mientras los equipos se preparaban. No se cruzó con Snape y agradeció que el estadium fuera gigantezco. Ginny le saludó, antes de que ella tomara un asiento.

Montaron pues, en sus escobas y el juego dio inicio. Sin duda, las competencias entre Gryffindor y Slytherin; eran muy aclamadas. Ella, por su parte, sólo tenía que salir al campo cuando Gryffindor ganara y besar a Ron. Nada difícil, pero tampoco muy sencillo de ejecutar.

El partido iba igualado a veinte puntos. Hermione, se mordía el labio mientras Harry iba y venía en busca de la Snicth. Cuando el marcador de Gryffindor subió a cuarenta, ella ni se percató del asunto; pese al ruido en ese lugar.

Muy pronto, Harry dio con una pista. Draco, le siguió los pies pero Harry; era mucho más habilidoso con la escoba. Gryffindor terminó con la victoria y con la Snitch en manos de su buscador. Ron, terminó con algunos puntos en contra.

Al aterrizar el equipo; Hermione ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras. Corrió hasta el campo de Quiddicth y se detuvo frente a sus amigos.

- ¡Bien hecho!- les dijo, juntando sus manos. Sostuvo con euforia el rostro de Ron y le plantó un beso apasionado. El campo de Quiddicth soltó un gemido de asombro y prorrumpió en aplausos para vitorear al equipo vencedor.

- ¿Por qué me besaste Hermione?- preguntó Ron, anonadado.

- ¡Por que... jugaste excelente!

- ¡Pero si soy un pésimo guardamenta!- dijo el chico con abatimiento y ella negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Pues bien, Ginny estaba entusiasmada. Estaba segura, de que todo el colegio lo había visto y eso disiparía las dudas. Pero, no contaba con Snape...

Snape, bajó hasta el campo también. Mientras Hermione salía, le mantuvo la vista y le sonrió suavemente. ¿Acaso, había estado hablando con Dumbledore; que no había visto el beso que ella le había dado a Ron?

- Hermione- dijo, con su voz melosa- ¡Gryffindor ganó!

- Sí...- dijo ella ceñuda.

- Y como Gryffindor ganó y yo, me sentiré muy deprimido... ¿Me acompañarías esta tarde en mi despacho? ¡Sólo vamos a charlar!

- ¿Qué?- graznó ella y Snape se sorprendió un poco.

- Sí. Necesitaré, a alguien que me consuele...

Y dicho eso, se marchaba. La había dejado boquiabierta. Ginny por su parte, no entendía por qué no había funcionado. Pero, lo entendió tiempo después.

¡Ron había sido castigado por Snape! Le había quitado cincuenta puntos por sólo chocar con él. El chico, juraba que Snape lo había hecho intencionalmente. Aún así, no dejaba de mirar a Hermione. Su beso, había significado mucho para él.

¡Era increíble, que Snape castigara a Ron! Lo había obligado a asistir tres fines de semana, lo que arruinaba su entrenamiento. Bien, eso no lo preocupaba por que él; creía que no servía para ese deporte.

¡Estaba harta e iría a colocarle un alto a Snape! En cuanto se suscitó la tarde, ella fue hacia su despacho; llena de malhumor. Con un suspiro, se introdujo y planificaba reclamarle a Snape. Pero se detuvo, en cuanto vio lo que estaba adentro.

Había un ¡montón de velas y todo estaba oscuro! Hermione, intentó salir, pero supo que la puerta estaba cerrada. Como si estuviera encarcelada, comenzó a buscar vías de escape. De todas formas, tuvo que permanecer dentro.

Hermione, caminó hasta el centro del despacho. Allí, estaba el sofá. Observó una especie de figura en el mismo y se asutó. Severus, emergió de las sombras con una sonrisa suave y la contempló sin miramientos.

- Hoy Hermione, me sentí terrible- suspiró- No sabes lo mal que me he sentido, desde que besaste a Weasley. Así que, te preparé algo especial. Una especie de castigo.

- ¿Cas...castigo?- preguntó ella, balbuseando. El hombre, asintió.

- Sí. Pero sólo de castigo; tiene el nombre- resumió el hombre con voz sedosa- Tu castigo Hermione Granger, es que me beses igual que lo besaste a él o mejor. Y no podrás salir... puesto que yo... podría deprimirme más y no regresar...

- Señor...

- Un inocente beso- le contestó Snape- y lo estoy esperando.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que asentir aunque; quería morir con la varita en su corazón. Se acercó hasta el sofá y se sentó en el. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Lo besaba o se iba y lo dejaba sentirse "terrible"?

- Hermione...- dijo, con voz sedosa, cerca de ella- No quiero quitarle más puntos a Ronald Weasley, ni que pierda sus entrenamientos; por estos celos...

¡Bien no tuvo opción! Ron, pronto pagaría por su culpa así que tenía que aceptar. Que Merlín la salvase de eso. Y así, se inclinó sobre el hombre y le besó de la misma forma que había besado a Ronald Weasley.


	16. Plan dos: ¡Incómodamente encantado!

Severus desde ese entonces, no había vuelto a ver a Hermione. Con un suspiro, ella se había resignado a aislarse en su habitación y a echar raíces dentro. Ginny intentaba que saliera, pero ella no quería hacerlo. Estaba tan consternada.

Ese día, todos intentaban hacerla salir. Hermione, había decidido hacerse pasar hambre y no saldría jamás de ese lugar. Así usaran miles de varitas y encantamientos sobre ella. ¡Recordarlo, le daba tanto asco!

Snape estaba en el sillón, con una sonrisa. Hermione, se había sentado con nerviosismo y contemplaba a su alrededor. Él quería que le besara de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Ron. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser apasionada?

Con un movimiento delicado, Severus la acercó a ella mientras Hermione; se decidía si besarlo o morir bajo un Avada. Lo segundo, sonaba tan tentador.

Con un suspiro, ella acercó sus labios a los del hombre y le besó. El beso, bien pudo ser sencillo, pero conllevó a otras cosas. El beso de Ron...

Fue apasionado, ambos probándose con sus lenguas. Ella, recreó eso mismo con Snape. Y no podía mentir, al decir que se sintió extraño. Sintió retorcijones en su estómago, pero no sólo por repugnancia. Severus, parecía saber lo que hacía y muy bien.

Aún así, eso no le complacía. Decidió que permanecería allí hasta que el hombre cambiara de personalidad o de ideas. Con una queja, Ginny le explicaba que tenían un plan que seguir. Pero ella, apenas la veía.

El plan de Ginny era simple. ¡Insoportable Hermione! Lo había bautizado. Hermione se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Bien, a seguir el plan.

Lo primero que sugirió Ginny, fue que cambiara de actitud. Que reprobase algo, a lo que Hermione dijo que "NO" rotúndamente. Ginny le confesó, que sólo sería en su clase. Que todo iba a terminar bien. Hermione asintió con nerviosismo.

- ¡Sé lo más incómoda que peudas!- dijo cuando la despedía en la puerta de pociones- Que Snape te odie tanto, que quiera estrangularte. Bueno, cuidado con eso.

Hermione no sonrió ante ese chiste y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón de clases. Severus, la observó; más radiante que nunca. ¿Por qué, el suelo no estaba mojado y ella moría; golpeándose la cabeza contra el mismo? No sabía.

Se sentó, como siempre hacía y con un quejido de frustración; recordó que debía reprobar. Incluso con Snape, actuando como Gilderoy, ella no deseaba reprobar. Y eso, era mucho decir.

La clase continuó como siempre. Severus, no volvió a intentar besarla ni lamela. Ella por su parte, debía dar comienzo a su plan.

Lo primero que hizo, fue dejar caer sus libros que hicieron un sonoro golpe en el suelo. Severus, alzó la cabeza mientras ella montaba los pies en el mesón y se decidía; a no hacer nada. El hombre, la contempló.

Hermione luego de todo eso, comenzó a desperdiciar material, a equivocarse en su poción y a conversar en voz alta. Le pidió a Ron, que le siguiera el juego y el asunto era que él; ya no la entendía. Comenzaron ambos, a hablar sobre el Quiddicth.

Pues bien, Snape castigó a Ron y lo envió a un puesto lejano. A Hermione, la observó y sonrió con suavidad. ¡Sabía que mentía, pero seguía intentando incomodarla! ¿¡Es que ese hombre no se cansaba!?

Con un suspiro, ella iba a intentar su plan final. Tenía que resultar, era su última carta bajo la manga de Ginny. ¡Se las jugaba todas!

- ¿Sabe algo profesor Snape?- dijo y todos enmudecieron- Usted y sus estudiantes, son todos unos idiotas. Unos imbéciles empedernidos.

Bien, tenía que aguardar el golpe y luego; Snape sería el mismo. Con una sonrisa, Severus la contempló y no habló por un corto segundo. Los estudiantes estaban a punto de usar sus varitas sobre Hermione.

- Bueno, a veces somos un poco tontos. Sí- dijo y medio salón se quedó boquiabierto. Hermione, fue una de ellas- ¿Qué rayos?

- Es que no ha oído. Dije imbéciles, no tontos.... estúpidos, unos arrogantes, sin vidas, rechazados, amargados, anormales- se le acababan los insultos y Snape, seguía sin inmutarse. En el salón, se armó una discusión, pero Snape seguía sin molestarse.

Para cuando ella creyó que todo era raro, Ya media casa de Gryffindor se batía en duelo con Slytherin. A ella, un hechizo casi le rozaba. Snape, seguía inmutable, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué hacía? ¡Sus alumnos se estaban matando!

Hermione, brincó sobre una de las mesas cuando Millicent Bulstrode amenazaba con darle un caluroso abrazo. Ella contempló a Snape, sentado en su silla mientras observaba lo que sucedía. Los calderos, ya estaban caerse cuando él; decidió intervenir.

- Bueno basta ya- siquiera gritaba, así que los alumnos ni lo tomaron en cuenta- ¡Basta ya!- exclamó de nuevo y todos se detuvieron. Algunso frascos cayeron al suelo y todos observaban a Snape y a Hermione.

- Váyanse ya. La clase queda suspendida.

Sí, Severus tenía problemas. Sucedía eso en una de sus clases y seguro todos morirían. Pero ese día, todos salieron como humanos y no como fantasmas.

- ¡EL lío que te has armado Hermione!- decía Ron, apartándose el cabello de la frente- ¡Estás aprendiendo! ¡Espera a que Fred y George sepan!

¡Eso era, Fred y George! Hermione, le besó la mejilla a Ron y salió corriendo mientras éste; no entendía su gesto. ¡Seguro ellos, podían ayudarle!

Ilusionada, corrió hacia la habitación. Ginny estaba allí, alarmada por lo que oía de los estudiantes al entrar. Ella le comentó, que quizás sus hermanos podían ayudarle con una poción.

- Muy bien, eso podría servir. Lo intentaré- rió su amiga.

Hermione suspiró esperanzada. Lo que acababa de hacer Snape, era deprimente. En su despacho el hombre sonreía, recordando a Hermione mientras le insultaba.

- Me gusta esa faceta- dijo, cerrando la puerta del despacho con un suave golpe- seguramente, lo hace para encantarme.


	17. Plan tres: La estupidéz del amor

Hermione caminaba de un lado al otro, casi mordiéndose las uñas. Cuando Ginny subió con una pequeña botellita. El líquido era transparente y al menos, agradeció que así fuera. Escuchó voces en la sala común y bajó para verificar.

Con una mirada de asombro, observó a los gemelos en la chimenea. Como llamaradas, estaban allí, conversando con Ginny.

- ¡Cuida bien ese frasco!- Dijo Fred, cuando Hermione se acercaba.

- Sí, te lo mereces Hermione. Ron nos ha contado el lío que has armado. Y bueno, esperemos que eso te ayude a arreglar esos pequeños detalles que...- le continuó George.

- ¡Estás aprendiendo de nosotros!- Comentó Fred.

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué les dijiste..?

- ¡Nada! Un poco...algo...bueno que el profesor Snape ha intentado besarte y...

- ¡Ya! ¡No tienes que seguir!- dijo ella, cuando los hermanos desaparecían en dos bolas de fuego rojo intenso. Seguramente, aprovechaban las virtudes de su padre como trabajador del ministerio; para hablar por las chimeneas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, cuando Ginny ni siquiera les había hecho esa importante pregunta. ¿Qué era esa poción? Ginny le miró con una sonrisa a manera de disculpa "¡Ellos dijeron que serviría en un santiamén!" Hermione, tomó su almohada y le dio en la cabeza. ¡Podían envenenar al hombre! Aunque, bueno, no sabía por qué esa idea para su cabeza era tentadora.

Tenían que meditar cómo dársela. Era demasiado cliché, llevársela y colocársela en el jugo del desayuno. Ginny por su parte, tenía una idea mejor. Sólo que, a Hermione, no le parecía en absoluto. ¡Tenía que estar loca! Y lo estaba.

- ¡Tú se la llevarás!

- ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Cómo si fuésemos a engañar al maestro de las pociones!

- Bueno, está tan obsesionado contigo que...

- Sí y Snape, podría amar a Dumbledore- le dijo ella.

- Puede ser...

- ¡Ginny!

- Lo de Snape y Dumbledore no.. digo, lo de llevársela tú.

Hermione negó con la cabeza con frenesí, mientras Ginny asintía en contra. Tenía que ser de esa forma. Era lo más lógico. Mientras Ginny pensaba, Hermione, jugaba a el ahorcado mentalmente. Su cuerpo, era el saco colgando.

- ¡Ya sé como lo harás!- dijo, de pronto y Hermione se sobresaltó.

- ¿Có...cómo?

- ¡Una cena! Te toca invitar.

- ¿Qué?- estalló ella con un tono fatalista- ¿Es que te volviste loca?

- No. Ahora mismo, le llevaré la invitación- indicó la chica, buscando una pluma y un pergamino.

Ginny, le obligó a escribir una nota romántica desesperada. Hermione en su vida nunca había escrito tantos "quiero" siquiera; en las cartas a Papá Noel. Con una sonrisa, Ginny corrió a llevársela; doblándola en cuatro pequeñas partes.

Estaba por morir seguramente. Con un quejido, un lamento, ella se dejó caer en la cama y se preparó para la cursilería inminente y los besos húmedos que habrían de venir. Miró hacia el techo y Croshanks terminó montándose sobre su pecho. Ella, lo levantó y lo admiró.

- ¡Qué divertida debe ser la vida siendo gato!- dijo y lo dejó en el suelo. Iba a ser un día extra pesado.

Ese día, Ginny regresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le decía que Snape había estado feliz al ver su nota y la empujó hacia la habitación para que se arreglara. Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras entraba.

La joven, la menor de los Weasley, escogió un vestido verde muy agradable. ¡Qué conveniente! Luego, en la cama, comenzó a realizar el peinado de su amiga. Algo que no llamara la atención, pero que no fuera muy poco elaborado. Optó por el cabello recogido y unos pocos mechones de cabello sueltos. Algo muy común en Hermione, pero que le lucía muy bien.

Le colocó los prendedores que el hombre le había regalado y el collar con el corazón. Comenzaron a caminar, pero Ginny, no había precisado destino. ¿Lo había hecho? Ella había escrito, pero no había indicado lugar alguno.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto Hermione, mientras caminaban lentamente. Se aproximaba la hora de la cena en el comedor.

- Ya verás.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, mientras Hermione se quejaba como un animal agonizante. Ginny le ayudó a caminar cuando ella, quería devolverse. Al llegar, Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. ¡La torre de astronomía! ¡Con las estrellas, las constelaciones, la luna! ¡Ginny estaba loca! ¡Eso era un sitio que decía a gritos, "noche de cena, sexo y besos"!

- ¡Ginevra Weasley! ¿Es que te volviste loca?

Hermione, observó la mesa que Ginny había dispuesto. Llena de flores que danzarinas, unos manteles blancos y dos copas aunque ella no bebía. ¿Se lo había mencionado? Entre sus balbuceos, seguramente, no.

La mesa estaba dispuesta, de manera de que la luz de la luna diera con ellos. Las flores danzarinas seguían cayéndose del florero. Ginny comenzó a retroceder, mientras Hermione observaba todo con extrañeza.

- Giny que... ¿Ginny? ¡Ginny!- miró a su alrededor- Bien, me quedaré sola. ¿Tiempo de huír?

Observó una sombra cerca del mirador. Al caminar hacia la luz de la luna, notó que era Snape. Estaba vestido de negro, como acostumbraba pero por alguna razón se veía distinto. Hermione no le dio importancia y continuó con su camino hacia la mesa.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Oh Hermione... no creí que, tú quisieras..!

- Lo sé- respondió ella negando imperceptíblemente con la cabeza- es raro.

- ¡Siéntate por favor!- dijo, con una sonrisa y hechando hacia atrás una silla para que ella; se sentara.

Hermione lo hizo. Snape, luego, ocupó una silla. Estaba muy ocupado en atender a Hermione, a ella no le importaba pero de todas formas sonreía ante sus "acciones". Severus tomó su copa y sirvió vino, en la de Hermione sirvió agua. Ya recordaba que ella, no bebía.

- ¡Tu faceta de ayer, me encantó!- fue lo primero que dijo y ella, se preguntó si se podría lanzar de la torre. Estaba para quitarse los tacones.

Snape estaba mirándola fíjamente, mientras Hermione intentaba disipar la tensión. Con un gemido de frustración, ella soltó el pañuelo que cargaba. Severus, se sobresaltó ligeramente.

- ¿Sucede algo Hermione?

- ¡Todo esto es enfermizo!- dijo ella, con abatimiento- ¡Profesor snape, yo!

Hermione no continuó hablando, Snape había acortado toda distancia que había entre ellos. La miraba fíjamente, mientras ella trataba de recuperar su espacio personal. Severus, sonrió y le acarició el rostro. ¡Muy cercano para su gusto!

- Profesor, podemos comer...- determinó ella, acomodándose en la mesa y colocando un pañuelo entre ellos. El hombre, pareció decepcionado y asintió.

Hermione suspiró, cuando todo volvía a la normalidad. Con una sonrisa suave, ella colocó sus manos sobre la mesa. Sentía la pequeña botellita en aquel bolso que llevaba y hacía juego. La llamaba, pero temía que fuese veneno. ¿Y si lo era?

Snape, colocó la vajilla luego de que todo estuviera preparado. sonrió y levantó la copa para brindar por Hermione. Ella hizo lo mismo con el agua. Bebió apresuradamente, mientras pensaba cómo colocar la poción dentro de su bebida. Severus sonrió, ante el nerviosismo de Hermione.

La comida concluyó en silencio. Mientras ella finalizaba, sintió sobre uno de sus muslos, la mano de Snape. Ella retrocedió un poco y su bolso cayó al suelo.

¡La poción! Ella casi se lanzaba como energúmena, mientras Snape la observaba. Se metió bajo la mesa y lo buscó. Severus, sonrió y levantó el mantel.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo, mirándola. Ella tomó el frasquito y lo guardó rápidamente.

- ¡Mi bolso!- resumió ella y comenzó a salir de la mesa- perdóneme.

- Está bien- sentenció Snape, sirviéndose otra cosa- Sabes Hermione.. cada día me sorprende más. Ayer, no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Tuve un sueño muy particular. Estábamos juntos. Mientras dormías, yo te acariciaba el cabello y...

- ¡Ah! ¡El agua!- dijo, llenando su copa que estaba próxima al borde- Perdóneme, pero es que tengo sed.

Severus asintió, mientras ella bebía apresuradamente. Luego de tomarse el agua en la copa, ella miró a su alrededor.

- Estás muy tensa... ¿Sucede algo?

- ¡Algo! ¡No!- dijo ella, palpando la botellita entre sus dedos- eh...

Hermione se levantó y fingió enredarse con los tacones. Severus se levantó de golpe. Hermione se apoyó sobre la mesa y derramó la pequeña botella en el vino justo al levantarse. La copa estaba muy cerca de su lado.

- ¿Estás bien?- suspiró él hombre, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Sí... gracias.

Severus asintió y Hermione tomó su copa para beber del agua. Quizá le imitaría. Y sucedió, tiempo después. Con un suspiro, Severus mantenía a Hermione muy cerca de él. ¿Se volvería a caer? Seguramente.

- Hermione.. no sabes cuanto.

¡Funciona poción! ¡Funciona! Suspiraba ella con desesperación. ¡Sea lo que seas, funciona!

- Hermione.. yo..- más cerca su rostro, sus labios...

¡Tres, dos, uno! ¡Dije uno!

- Hermione, yo...- a punto de tocarla- yo.. ¡Yo te odio Hermione!

La había dejado caer al suelo y la miraba con antipatía. Hermione le observó sin entender ni una sola letra.

- ¡La odio, la detesto, me desagrada, es una tonta!- decía- ¡veinte puntos menos por que existe!

- ¡Pero señor..!

- ¡Es que! ¡Cállese... la odio. Es una sabelotodo insufrible, devora libros. Llorona, que nunca se contenta con nada. Aparte de que ni sabe besar!


	18. ¡Locura!

Hermione no lograba entenderlo. ¿Qué demonios tenía esa poción que le había hecho reaccionar de esa forma? "¡veinte puntos por existir!" ¡Eso fue... eso fue...!

- ¿Qué rayos era esa poción?- le preguntó Hermione a Ginny y, la joven se encogió de hombros. Los gemelos nunca le informaron qué contenía.

Se dejó caer en la cama, como siempre hacía cuando estaba estresada. Croshanks la observaba, estirándose en la cama. Caminó un poco y se tubó junto a su dueña. Hermione suspiró y le acarició el lomo con parsimonia.

- ¿Me escucharás o me harás rascarte el lomo? ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué hablo con mi gato?

- Por que... estás desesperada- le contestó Ginny- ¡Es que es imposible, que pudiera salirnos peor!

- Está bien así, al menos todo es normal ahora- sonreía Hermione- ¡Podré ser feliz!

- ¡Con veinte puntos menos por existir! No sé, a ciencia cierta, cual Snape me gusta más...

Hermione no le hizo caso y comenzó a preparse para su clase de pociones, con un ímpetu renovado. Con una sonrisa y tarareando, ella se introdujo en el aula de clases. Harry sonreía, al igual que Ron. ¡Todo tan tranquilo!

Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a sustraer sus libros de pociones, de sus mochilas. Severus, entró como un vendaval, como siempre. Se detuvo frente a su escritorio y los contempló. ¿Por qué? Eso hacía siempre.

- ¡Una poción fortificante, eso van a hacer!- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido en enojo- ¡No diré lo demás, por que ya saben qué sigue! ¡Comiencen!

Hermione, observó a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros. Mientras se disponía a trabajar, notó que el hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima. ¿Acaso...?

Continuó entonces con su poción, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su cabeza dictaba. ¡Enloquecería muy pronto! Y eso, era seguro. Si ya leía demasiado, se inscribía en muchas clases y trataba de hacer muchas cosas a la vez. Enloquecería muy pronto.

A la mitad de su trabajo, todo parecía como siempre. Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo algo. El sonido de su pluma, rasgando el pergamino era preocupante en cierto modo. ¡Sonaba tan fuerte! Además, de que parecía que le temblaban las manos. ¿Qué sucedía?

En un momento, se escuchó que se rasgaba el pergamino. Todos, se volvieron para mirar al hombre con cierto temor. Los estudiantes, retrocedieron. Neville, por ejemplo, se encogió tras su caldero y comenzó a decir muchas palabras mientras tragaba con fuerza.

Severus se había levantado y le daba un fuerte golpe a la mesa con una de sus manos. Había cerrado sus ojos y luego, los había abierto nuevamente. Hermione se preparó, para algo que no sabía qué era.

- ¡Bien, es suficiente!- exclamó y medio salón, brincó del nerviosismo- ¿¡Saben qué detesto con creces!?

Nadie se movió, nadie se atrevió a levantar el brazo. Incluso Draco, estaba un poco nervioso con lo que sucedía. Todos negaron con violencia. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a decir ¿Qué cosa profesor Snape?

- ¡Granger la detesto tanto!- dijo y se movió hacia su caldero. Le quitó el cucharón de las manos y vació si upoción con la varita- ¡Tiene diez puntos menos por seguir existiendo, por seguir asistiendo a clases! ¡nos vamos con el director ahora! ¡Y todos se reirán de ella o les bajaré una cantidad de puntos inimaginables!

A los Slytherins no se les hizo complicado. Los Gryffindor se miraron y tratararon de reírse, mientras Hermione estaba indignada.

- ¡Pero señor! ¿Yo qué le hice?

- ¡Acabo de decir que vamos con el director! ¡Ahora!

Hermione tuvo que asentir, mientras los Slytherins reían a carcajadas. Ellos caminaban muy distanciados. Severus, no se acercaba a ella ni un centímetro. Llegaron a la dirección, mientras Severus abría la puerta con violencia. Dumbledore alzó la cabeza y constató que Snape no estaba actuando como un profesor enamorado. ¿Y ahora?

- ¡Decide! ¡Ella se queda o me voy yo!- exclamó, señalándola- ¡No podemos estar en este lugar! ¡No juntos!

- ¿Qué sucedió Hermione?- preguntó el anciano director. Mejor preguntarle a ella. Severus parecía un desquiciado. A esos, a los que amarraban en Azkaban por conductas indecorosas.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Bueno en realidad....!

- ¡Cállese!- soltó Snape y Dumbledore se alarmó. ¿Qué sucedía ahora? ¿Qué había hecho Snape o que, había hecho Hermione?

- Severus, explícame qué está sucediendo.

- ¡La odio! ¡La detesto! ¡No la soporto! ¿Necesitas algo más?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, mientras la poción seguía flotando en su cabeza. ¿Qué rayos tenía esa pócima? No iba a investigar sobre ella también. La verdad, tenía mucha mala suerte. Bueno, eran los gemelos. En ellos, a veces se confiaba, a veces no.

- Severus cálmate. ¿Por qué la odias?- preguntó Dumbledore y Severus se dio un golpetazo en la frente.

- ¡Es obvio! ¡Es sabelotodo insufrible, odiosa, creída, es... es...! ¡Es ella demonios!

- Severus, no puedes hablar así de un estudiante- observó a Hermione- ¿Alguna explicación?

- ¡No sé! Anoche cenábamos y...- Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos y Dumbledore la contemplo.

Severus, seguía allí, demandando una explicación. Como Dumbledore no consentía su pedido, él decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Se fue como un rayo a su despacho y empezó a lanzar sus cosas en un baúl. ¡Desesperado! ¡Enloquecido estaba!

Dumbledore fue detrás de él, al igual que Hermione. Cuando Snape la vio entrar, alzó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo. ¡Ese molesto mosquito sabelotodo! Hermione intentó razonar con él, acercársele, pero estaba muy molesto como para entender. Además de, al verla hablar, movía sus manos con burla.

- Severus, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Albus otra vez.

- ¡Ya te dije que la odio!

- Hermione... ¿Qué hicieron en la cena?- preguntó el director. Hermione se sonrojó sin saber qué decir.

- Eh... bueno... nosotros...

- Los "eh" "bueno" "nosotros" no me van a ayudar- le comentó el director- ¿Qué hicieron?

- ¡Cenar!- dijo ella. ¿Hablaba de la poción?- ¡Él cambió y no sé por qué razón!

- ¡Por que la odio!- le gritó Snape desde el despacho. Hermione cerró los ojos, a punto de llorar. ¡Le gustaba que fuera así, pero ahora tenía otro motivo para preocuparse! ¿ Por qué, todo le salía tan mal a ella? ¿Es que se había rociado con una poción de mala suerte? Eso seguro no existía.

- ¡La detesto y no la quiero volver más en mi vida! ¡Así que toma una decisión Albus Dumbledore!


	19. ¡Emergencia!

Hermione negaba con la cabeza mientras Severus Snape cerraba su baúl y planificaba irse. Dumbledore comenzaría a escuchar lo que Hermione, tenía que decir acerca de la cena. Bien, era el momento de decirlo.

- Le di una poción- dijo con abatimiento y Dumbledore la miró. Pensaba mientras Snape, literalmente "deshacía" el despacho.

- ¿Qué poción?

- ¡No lo sé!- dijo ella, nerviosa- ¡Ginny nunca me dijo que...!- se cubrió la boca con las manos. Bien, seguía cometiendo errores como una estúpida.

- ¿La señorita Weasley le dio la poción?

- ¡No, no! ¡En realidad fueron los...!

Dumbledore la observó con curiosidad. Hermione, volvió a cubrirse la boca con las manos pero él ya sabía a qué se refería.

- Los gemelos Weasley- dijo de pronto y Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Si ya sabía eso, para qué se lo preguntaba entonces?- ¿Qué le dieron?

- Nunca nos dijeron.

Dumbledore meditó. Por la reacción que tenía el hombre, seguramente era una poción muy específica. Lo lógico era, que si odiaba que la amara, tendrían que hacer que amara odiarla. Aunque, fuera un juego de palabras muy complicado.

- Poción del odio. Ahora, él te odia.

Se lo imaginaba, no tenía que decirlo. ¡Poción del odio! ¡Quería que dejara de amarla, pero no que la odiara de esa forma! ¡Volvería uno a los gemelos, del golpetazo que les daría con su escoba!

¿Qué iba a suceder si no podían controlarlo? Alguno de los dos tenía que irse. Severus salió, con su baúl en mano y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Dumbledore le alcanzó cuando se dirigía a la enorme puerta del vestíbulo.

- ¡Me iré ahora mismo!

- No puedes irte Severus.

- ¿Por qué no me puedo ir?

- Por que prometiste que mientras yo te necesitara, tú no te irías del colegio. Y una promesa, no se debe romper aunque las circunstancias, lo digan.

Snape permaneció en silencio, mientras Dumbledore esperaba por su respuesta. Hermione miraba al director con preocupación.

- ¡Bien! ¡Me quedo, pero ella, no!

Hermione observó al director con una expresión de lástima en el rostro. ¿Irse de Hogwarts? Sabía, que el profesor Snape era importante pero.. ¿Irse de Hogwarts? Dumbledore la observó con cierta perplejidad. ¿Qué hacía?

- Hermione se queda, pero no volverá a entrar a tu clase.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella y Snape pareció de acuerdo.

- ¡Muy bien. No quiero volver a verla nunca!

El hombre, con un caminar apresurado, se alejó por un pasillo. Hermione, se dio la vuelta y observó a Dumbledore. ¿No entrar en pociones? ¡Ese hombre iba a reprobarla en un santiamén!

- Encontraremos la cura para su mal. Pero por ahora, no podrás cursar pociones. Ya lo persuadiremos, de que no te repruebe. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

Dentro de la sala común, Hermione gritaba hacia la chimena. Ginny, había contactado a sus hermanos, cuando ella amenazaba con lanzarse desde un balcón muy alto.

- ¡Poción del odio!- les gritaba- ¿¡Es que se volvieron locos!?

- Ginny afirmó, que deseaban erradicar el problema completamente. Y allí está, ahora él, no te ama.

- ¡Pero me odia y me quiere fuera de la escuela! ¡Ya no puedo cursar pociones!

- Bueno, no todos los planes salen a la perfección- asumió Fred.

- Muy cierto, hermano.

- ¡Arg!- chilló Hermione, lanzándole arena al fuego. Los gemelos se esfumaron por unos segundos. Al regresar, ella ya no estaba. Sólo quedaba Ginny en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione salió. ¡Ahora podía reprobar una materia por la estupidéz de los gemelos! Bueno, en realidad había sido su estupidéz de pedírselo a ellos.

Frustrada, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia los patios dl castillo. Con un suspiro, se sentó en un banquillo y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué había hecho ella'? ¡Entrar en ese bendito despacho, cuando el hombre, le había dicho que no lo hiciera!

Mientras estaba sentada, Severus Snape pasaba por esos mismos pasillos. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué demonios tenía que pasar por el mismo pasillo que ella!? Con un quejido, observó como el hombre, se acercaba a ella. Se iba a quejar, lo sabía. ¡Se iba a quejar!

- ¡Granger! ¿Qué hace allí sentada? ¿Quién le dijo que se podía sentar allí?

- Pues... señor... yo.

- ¿Quién le dijo que podía balbucear? ¡No sé quién le dijo que hablara, que existiera! ¡Granger!

- ¿¡Qué!?- dijo ella.

- ¡Me desagrada, así que levántese y tiene diez puntos menos por desear sentarse!

- ¡Pero esto es insano y estúpido! ¡La gente se sienta si quiere!

- Pues, ¡yo no quiero...! ¡Así que... no se sienta!

Hermione negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia los pasillos. Mientras caminaba, Severus Snape seguía quejándose como un abejorro molesto.

- ¡No camine así! ¡Se ve horrible!- decía, mientras la observaba- ¡No! ¡Ya usted es horrible!

Hermione se quedó petrificada, al escuchar eso. De un momento a otro, se volteó y regresó hasta el punto de partida. Estando, a pocos centímetros del profesor.

- ¿¡Qué tanto me ve!? ¡Quite esa mirada horrible que tiene! - preguntó el hombre y ella continuó observándole- ¡Deje de ser sabelotod insufrible y horri...!

Ella, había alzado una mano y le había abofeteado. El hombre, permaneció allí. Hermione de inmediato, se tapó la boca con las manos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Se había atrevido a abofetear a Snape por segunda vez! ¡Ese hombre, la mataría!

Snape permaneció en silencio, mientras palpaba, su mejilla sonrojada por el golpe de Hermione. Ella se preparaba mentalmente, para salir de Hogwarts. Había cometido ya, muchos errores en su vida. Ese, era uno de ellos.

- ¡Ni siquiera sabe cómo pegarle a las personas! ¡Qué deprimente es! ¡La odio!

Bien, no lo entendía. O se estaba haciendo pasar por necio, o en realidad era esa dichosa poción. Con un quejido, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Severus permaneció allí, insultándola. Ella, no lo escuchó más.

- ¿Le pegaste y no funcionó?- preguntó Ginny.

- No, siguió insultándome.

- ¿Crees que...?

- ¿Que esté fingiendo? No sé, ya no sé qué creer...

- ¿Qué harás con las clases de pociones?

- Estudiaré por mi cuenta- suspiró ella- es lo que me queda...

- Te ayudaré a..

- ¡No no, no más ayudas!

Hermione suspiró, mientras Croshanks volvía a subirse a la cama. Con una sonrisa lastimera, ella lo tomó y lo contempló. Bien, quizás, sí debía ser un gato después de todo. Al menos, no tendría a Snape como mártir. No, seguramente él, se volvería un perro sólo para morderla y fastidiarla.


	20. ¿Duele?

Hola. El capítulo anterior ha sido culminado. Espero que este les guste. Saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

Las sucesivas mañanas, Hermione estudiaba pociones en su cama. Se preguntaba, si las cosas le podían salir peor. Bien, no debía preguntarse eso por más que se viera tentada a hacerlo. ¡Siempre que lo hacía, las cosas empeoraban!

Con abatimiento, había bajado a desayunar a una hora distinta de Snape. Él no debía verla o pronto, correría el riego de tener que huír del comedor. Seguramente, Severus caminaría hacia ella gritándole los más asquerosos insultos que salieran por su boca. De todas formas, al menos, ya no la perseguía para besarla.

Con una sonrisa, intentó entender que había un cambio. Sin preocuparse mucho, abrió su grueso libro de pociones y comenzó a repasarse la teoría. No podía instalar un aula de pociones en medio de la sala común, pero podía estudiarse la teoría.

Ojeaba las páginas una, detras de la otra con total incomodidad. ¡Era tan molesto, ceder ante lo que él deseaba! ¡Siempre obtenía lo que quería! ¡Pero no, no lo iba a hacer con ella!

Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó. Con una sonrisa, se colocó su suéter de diario y salió corriendo, con su mochila en mano.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, con la sonrisa en sus labios. Si bien, era arriesgado, era estúpido e inmaduro, ella le demostraría que no tenía miedo. Aunque eso, generara otra discusión que acabase en el despacho del director.

Con mucha calma, se introdujo en el aula de pociones. Sabía, que la clase comenzaría muy pronto. Con un suspiro, sacó sus libros y miró hacia el frente como si nada. Los alumnos, comenzaban a entrar.

Algunos, la observaron con suma cautela y curiosidad. Ella les sonreía y les saludaba con mucha alegría. ¿Qué hacía ella dentro de ese salón?

Severus, entraba como siempre lo hacía. Batiendo las puertas de mala forma. Caminó hasta su escritorio y todos se mantuvieron en silencio, imaginándose su reacción en cuanto la viera. Mientras comenzaba a girarse, él, la observó.

No necesitaban descripciones acerca del asunto. Empalideció, mientras Hermione alzaba la cabeza con una sonrisa. Lo retaba a dar su clase, con ella dentro del aula. A ver, cuanto aguantaba su "linda" mentira.

El hombre, no se inmutó demasiado o al menos, lo intentó. Con un suspiro, continuó su rutina de siempre. Indicar, gritar y luego reírse de las estúpidas pociones que realizaban los Gryffindors.

- La poción que prepararán hoy, es la poción para curar pústulas. ¡Tienen treinta minutos, así que comenzarán ahora mismo!

Hermione sonreía, mientras Snape la observaba. Ella colocaba todo con lentitud en su mesa y comenzaba su trabajo. Seguramente, podría escuchar el rechinido de sus dientes mientras ella picaba con lentitud. ¡Estaba por explotar!

Ella sonreía más aún, cuando se levantaba y colocaba sus ingredientes en el caldero. Los removía con lentitud y negaba con la cabeza, luego, los removía otra vez. Se llevaba las manos a la quijada y meditaba. ¡Eso le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia!

Harry y Ron, estaban excesivamente tensos. No querían quedarse, sin su amiga Hermione. Así fuera, sólo para que les ayudara con sus tareas. Pero aún así, no querían que Snape, usara el cuchillo sobre ella. Que lo empuñara sobre su pecho y le sacar el corazón por pedacitos.

Severus, caminó hacia la poción de Hermione y la escudriñó. No encontró, nada de lo que quejarse y regresó a su asiento, refunfuñando. Hermione rió por lo bajo y continuó con su trabajo. ¡Nunca encontraría algo que criticarle, por que ella lo hacía todo muy bien!

Mientras trabajaban, Draco pasaba por los calderos para preguntarle algo a Snape. Al pasar, con malicia, le dio un puntapié al caldero de Hermione. Pues bien, el desastre estuvo planificado.

La poción de Hermione se volcó, enteramente sobre ella y sus cosas. Si su función era eliminar pústulas, al estar a medio cocer, sólo generó dolorosas pústulas llenas de líquido blanquesino. Algunas, eran viscosas y malolientes.

Draco rió al igual que Snape, al observar aquello. Ron, se aproximó a su amiga, y la sostuvo por una mano. La única que no estaba infectada, por que ella la tenía apartada de la mesa. Ella gemía de dolor y las lágrimas en su rostro eran evidentes. Ron, soltando palabrotas, la sacó de allí junto con Harry.

- ¡No debiste entrar en esa clase!- le reclamaba Ron, mientras ella lloraba por los pasillos.

- ¡Él no se va a burlar de mí! ¡No lo iba a hacer!- sollozaba ella con mucho dolor.

- Pues, ahora lo hace- meditó Harry.

Entraron en la enfermería y le avisaron a la señora Promfey. Ella, observó a Hermione con una mano sobre su pecho. ¿Otra vez, un accidente de pociones? ¡Es que ese hombre, no cuidaba a sus estudiantes!

- ¡Hermione, mi niña! ¡No otra vez!

Hermione lloraba del dolor. Promfey, caminó hasta su dispensario, para buscar las pociones necesarias. Harry y Ron permanecieron junto a ella mientras la curaban. A la enfermera, no le gustaban las visitas, pero ellos habían insistido tanto, que ella les permitió quedarse. Por supuesto, les pidió que se voltearan, cuando tuvo que quitarle la camisa a Hermione. La había bañado hasta las piernas, así que tenía que estar desnuda.

Mientras descansaba, Severus entraba en la enfermería. Promfey le observaba con recelo, mientras señalaba la cama donde Hermione estaba. Estaba cubierta, hasta el cuello con las sábanas y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Las pústulas, expedían un extraño olor y derramaban sus líquidos. Sinónimo, de que estaban sanando.

- ¡Las idioteces duelen!- dijo Snape, de pronto y ella, evitó su mirada- ¡Nadie le dijo que fuera tan necia!

- ¡Es usted un insensible y un... un..! ¡No me mantendrá fuera de su clase!

- Ya estás fuera.. ¡Cubierta de pústulas!

- Alguien lo hizo, lo sé y estoy segura. ¡Usted se lo ordenó!

- No, pero gracias por la sugerencia- dijo, con una voz impregnada de burla.

Hermione, se cubrió la cara con la almohada y por un momento, pensó que Snape tendría el pensamiento de asfixiarla. La retiró de su rostro y lo contempló. ¿Por qué seguía allí? ¿No se había burlado lo suficiente?

- Las burlas duelen- le dijo y ella se cubrió los oídos con las manos.

- ¿¡Por qué no se va!?

- ¡Por que es estudiante y tengo que velar por usted. Tonta!


	21. ¿Plan C?

Hermione seguía en la enfermería y Snape, ya se había ido. Ella ya podría salir y muy pronto, estaba llena de deberes. McGonagall le había eximido algunas cosas, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera deberes. Con el mismo Severus, los tenía.

Ginny estaba feliz, de verla de nuevo con salud. Con un suspiro, la abrazaba mientras ella entraba en la sala común de su casa. Ya no entendía la actitud del profesor de pociones, pero lo mejor del asunto, era que su amiga podía permanecer con ella.

No había vuelto a aventurarse, para ir a la clase de Snape. Dumbledore, había conversado con ella y le indicaba que la actitud de Snape, era ligeramente distinta. De todas formas, ella no se atrevía a poner un pie en esa aula.

Con resignación, ella regresaba a su vida diaria. Había salido con Harry y con Ron a Hogsmade, cuando hubo un paseo de fin de semana. Era realmente agradable, volver a sentir la brisa sobre su rostro.

A mediados de la tarde de ese domingo, una carta llegó hasta ella de la mano, de una estudiante de segundo de Hufflepuff. Hermione, al observar la estilizada caligrafía, notó que era de Snape. La abrió, sin molestarse en hacer conjeturas. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

La citaba en su despacho y quería verla con urgencia. Hermione se preguntó, si podía haber algo peor que eso y se dio una palmada en la cabeza. Seguramente, diciendo eso, sucedería algo peor.

Con un quejido, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho del profesor. Llamó a su puerta y esperó, mientras el hombre le abría. ¿Cuál sería su fase esa vez? ¿fiebre de amor u obsesión, o acaso sería aquella de ¡Yo te odio Granger!?

Severus abrió la puerta con su expresión de seriedad característica, allí estaba también Albus Dumbledore ¿Por qué? Hermione le observó con nerviosismo y entró en el despacho. Le pidió que se sentara e hizo lo mismo. La observó por un corto instante antes de dirigirse a ella.

- Es una tonta- le dijo de pronto y, ella le observó- ¡Es una tonta!

Bien, ¿Le había citado para insultarla? ¿Cuando se irían los efectos de esa poción del odio? Hermione le observó sin comprender y Snape continuó su argumento. Se levantó de la silla con un movimiento lento. Albus, permaneció en silencio. ¡La estaba insultando! ¡Tenía que ayudarla!

- ¿Por qué soy tonta?- preguntó ella, a punto de irse de aquél despacho.

- Por que nunca lo entendió- suspiró el hombre- ¡Me burlo, me burlo de ti por que te odio y quiero enseñarte una lección!

Hermione, le miró con estupefacción. ¿Ahora qué se había tragado? ¿Una poción de odio muchísimo más fuerte? Albus suspiró y le pidió calma.

- ¿¡Cómo que burlarse de mí!?

- Al principio, eso era lo que quería.. pero luego, usted...¡Tenía que burlarme de usted! ¡Se creía tan inteligente y apreciada por todos! ¡Le quise enseñar, una lección!

Severus suspiró y volvió a probar aquel vaso que tenía sobre la mesa y ella no había percibido. Con una mueca de fastidio, ella continuó escuchándole. Su enojo, crecía cada vez más y más fuerte.

- ¡Claro que me enamoré de usted, cuando me bebí esa pócima! ¡Bueno, me obsesioné!... ¡Pero los efectos cedieron pronto! ¡Aún así.. sentía algo extraño cuando la veía!

- ¿De qué me habla profesor Snape? ¡Burlarse de mí! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?- dijo ella levantándose y el profesor volvió a su asiento. Dumbledore se mantenía sin hablar, Severus lo había buscado para contarle algo y hasta ahora, no podía creerlo.

- Luego, en la cena no sé qué fue lo que sucedió. ¡No sé, qué fue lo que me hizo, pero todo me molestaba!

Hermione no lograba entender, ni una sola idea de lo que Severus planteaba. Pronto, el hombre le pidió que le dejara solo. Ella no se preocupó demasiado, estaba muy enojada. ¡Haberse burlado de ella! ¡Qué..! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa? Tuvo el impuso de devolverse para pegarle. ¡Iría con el director ahora mismo, a su despacho, para exigirle que le expulsara!

Caminó con rápidez, por los pasillos. Mientras caminaba, Ginny Weasley la interceptó. Suspirando la observó, mientras Hermione parecía un león a punto de tragarse a alguien. Continuó observándola, con cierto temor.

- Hermione...

- ¿¡Qué!?- le gritó ella.

- ¿Vienes del despacho de Snape, cierto?

- ¿¡Sí y qué!?

- ¿Hablaste con él, cierto?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- ¡Me dijo que todo lo había planificado! ¡Que su idea original, era burlarse de mí. Los efectos de la amortentia ya habían pasado y él quería burlarse. Pero, nosotras le dimos la poción del odio. Seguramente, también fingió!

- Ya lo sabía...- mencionó Ginny.

- ¿¡Cómo que ya lo sabías!?

- Bueno- dijo ella de forma lastimera- mientras Snape estaba en la enfermería, fui a su armario y busqué una poción. La agregué en su bebida y la dejé sobre la mesa. Ya sabía, que él no se arriesgaría a equivocarse, pero aún así, lo dejé a la suerte.

- ¿¡Ginny, qué le diste esta vez!?- preguntó ella con enojo desmesurado.

- Veritaserum. Al dárselo, él escribió esa carta y mandó a buscar al director. ¡No creí que funcionaría! ¡Debímos haberlo hecho desde un principio!

Hermione, observó a Ginny sin podérselo creer. ¡Le había dado veritaserum al hombre! Por supuesto, que había hablado. Ginny le había obligado a hacerlo. Con nerviosismo, ella le observó. Usar esa poción, estaba prohibido.

- ¿Qué crees que suceda Hermione?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero me dijo todo lo que me había hecho y frente al director! Puede, ¡que hasta lo expulsen!

Ginny asintió en silencio, mientras Hermione se dirigía al baño para humedecerse la cara. ¿Cómo era posible, que se hubiera burlado de ella de esa manera? Incluso, si Ginny no le daba la poción, debió disculparse. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! ¡Cómo quería ir a golpearlo! Con un suspiro, salió del baño y caminó hacia su despacho. Tenía que oírla.

- ¡Profesor Snape, hay algo que quiero que sepa!- graznó y el hombre se volvió para mirarla. Albus estaba muy sorprendido ante la reacción y se dirigía hacia su despacho para tomar medidas. Severus, estaba turbado, incómodo en su silla.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó, sin mirarla.

- Nunca se lo voy a perdonar. ¡Nunca!


	22. Despidiéndose

Hermione, había decidido ignorar, todo lo que significase Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore, había considerado el asunto, como una falta grave. Nunca, había pensado oírle algo semejante. Severus, estaba en su oficina. Discutían, su futuro.

Dumbledore, nunca pensó que Severus fuera capaz de algo como eso. En realidad, dudaba de que estuviera fingiendo, pero una vez descubierto, le costaba asimilarlo. Se imaginaba, que su profesor, quizás estaba enamorado. En realidad, no tenía sentido, pero eso lo había apreciado en momentos anteriores. Y no, gracias a la pócima.

Ginny y ella, estaban afuera. No podían escuchar, lo que estaba sucediendo. Las habían llamado, para que le explicasen todo lo que habían vivido. Severus, estaba en grandes dificultades.

El profesor salió del despacho de Dumbledore y no las miró. Ellas, entraron en el lugar sin hablar. Dumbledore les esperaba con una ligera sonrisa.

Ginny, pasó medio cuarto de hora, explicándole lo que había sucedido. Bien, tenían culpa por haber hecho trucos en Snape, para que confesara lo que estaba intentando hacer. El haber utilizado la poción Veritaserum sobre él, era penalizado. De todas formas, Dumbledore no se había molestado tanto. Ellas, en realidad, se defendían.

Se fueron con un aviso. Hermione, había mencionado, que iría al baño para lavarse el rostro. Ginny asintió y la dejó sola. Tenía una pequeña curiosidad.

Con rápidez, bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Severus estaba allí, reuniendo todas sus cosas. Seguramente, Dumbledore le había pedido que se marchara.

Se adentró en el despacho, sin llamar y continuó mirándolo. Snape, quien recogía sus cosas, ladeó la cabeza, al observarla en uno de los frascos de pociones.

- ¿Se va?- preguntó ella con suavidad.

- Sí- le contestó él, fríamente.

- ¿Lo echaron?

- Me voy antes de darle ese placer a Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione le observó caminar con un baúl en mano. Bien, tenía lo que quería, pero no sabía si quería lo que tenía. Le siguió mientras él, caminaba por los pasillos y arrastraba ese baúl. Supuso que Hermione le seguía, así que se dio la vuelta y soltó el baúl. Hermione, caminó hacia él y se detuvo hasta estar frente al mismo.

- ¿No me puedo ir tampoco?- preguntó él, con las cejas arqueadas.

- Se va a ir ¿de verdad?

- No Granger, sólo paseo a mis cosas para que respiren- le dijo Snape con sarcasmo y Hermione le miró con enojo.

- Pues entonces, adiós.

Hermione, se dispuso a regresarse hacia su sala común. Antes de regresarse, Severus continuó con la conversación.

- Creo que, entendió, que no siempre tiene el control de la situación.

- Sí, el chiste le quedó realmente divertido.

- Y ahora entiende, que no puede creerse superior, ni pasar por encima de todos- continuó Snape- que sólo es la niña sabelotodo que no se da cuenta, de que el mundo no gira a su...

Pero Hermione, había alzado su mano para abofetear al hombre. Se llevó las manos a la boca. ¡Ya lo había hecho antes sin quererlo! Snape, sonrió y continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Alrededor. Que usted, no tiene más vida que un libro.

¡Y lo volvía a hacer! Había abofeteado al hombre por segunda vez y él, seguía sonriendo. ¿Por qué?

- Qué leer y no puede, conseguirse una pareja por que es...

¿La tercera? ¡Debía autoexpulsarse por golpear a los profesores! Sostuvo su mano, para evitar hacerlo una vez más. Severus seguía sonriendo. ¡Era difícil de resistir! ¡Tenía que golpearlo! ¡Tenía que evitarlo!

- Una chica que no tiene...

Iba a lanzar su cuarto golpe, pero en vez de eso, sólo hubo un beso entre ambos. Ella se separó de él y le abofeteó una vez más. Luego, ambos se besaron de nuevo. Desesperado, tan violento como los golpes que ella le hubiera dado en un momento pasado.

Siguieron besándose por un corto segundo, antes de que él, la dejara. Hermione había bajado la mirada y estaba sonrojada de ira y de sorpresa. ¡Juegos! ¡Siempre eran juegos!

- ¿Quién se bebió una poción de amor?- analizó Snape.

- ¡Fue impulso!- dijo ella, con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Fue...fue debilidad!

- Pero hace rato, sólo me golpeaba- mencionó el hombre, con la mejilla tan roja como las de Neville, cuando le reclamaba.

- ¡Se burló de mí!

- Y ahora me besa.

- ¡Me llamó sabelotodo!

- Pero me besó.

- ¡Me tiene tan confundida! ¡Si me odia, si me ama, si me miente o me dice la verdad!

- Me sé unas cuantas verdades.

Hermione había preparado su mano para abofetearle una vez más. Bien, eso no estaba bien, no era su conducta. Su mano, se le resistía. Su mano, quería ir directo hasta su cara. Y su labios, querían ir en otra dirección.

- ¡Lo odio profesor Snape!

- Y se enamoró, Granger.

- ¡No es cierto!

Severus sonrió y continuó su via hacia los pasillos, con su baúl. Antes de perderse por uno de ellos, se volvió hacia ella.

- Ahora que conoce el amor, sufra por él.

Hermione le contempló con rabia y pisó fuertemente el suelo. ¡Estúpido Severus Snape y sus estúpidos planes! ¡Ella no iba a correr, para pedirle a Dumbledore que le dejara quedarse!

Severus sonreía, mientras ella caminaba hacia el despaho del director. ¡Qué sencillo era todo lo que hacía! Continuó su camino hacia el vestíbulo. Se iría. Dumbledore no le permitiría permanecer en Hogwarts; si era una amenaza. De todas formas, supuso que estaba bien. Hermione había mencionado, que quería que se fuera. Cierto o no, él lo haría. Enamorada o no, ella lo sufriría.

- ¡Enamorada yo!- dijo, mientras caminaba al parecer, inconscientemente- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada!

- Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Dumbledore.

- ¡Estoy enamorada!- dijo ella, con abatimiento.


	23. ¡Se llevó el corazón!

Hermione suspiraba, mientras deshacía literalmente, la cama donde dormía. Severus por su parte, sonreía con algo entre sus dedos. ¿Dónde estaba eso que, ella tanto odiaba? Con prisa, ella comenzó a abrir los cajones, sacando medias y demases. ¡Se lo había llevado! ¿Pero cómo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

- Olvidarás, lo que atesoras- mencionaba el hombre, mirando el objeto en la oscuridad.

Ginny Weasley, se apartaba, cuando las cosas casi daban con ella. ¿Por qué Hermione, estaba destrozando media habitación? ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? Sin mucho detenimiento, le sostuvo las manos, para preguntárselo.

- Se lo llevó- dijo ella, con cierta incomodidad.

- ¿Se llevó... qué?

- ¡El corazón! ¡Él se llevó el corazón!

- ¡Ay Hermione, no me digas que estás hablando de tu!

- ¡No... bueno sí! ¡Se llevó el corazón, Ginny!

- Pero tú odiabas ese collar...

- No hablo de eso ¡Se llevó el mío!

Ginny se quedó atónita, mientras Hermione, seguía deshaciendo la habitación, en busca de ese objeto valioso. Su amiga, volvió a sostenerla de las muñecas y suspirando, trató de captar el mensaje.

- ¡Se llevó el corazón...! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

- ¿Y qué tenía de especial, ese collar?

- Me dijo, que se lo cuidara. Que su corazón me necesitaba. Puse todo el mío, en cuidar ese y ahora. ¡Él se lo lleva!

- Bien, enloqueciste.

Su amiga, le observó, mientras ella revisaba los bolsillos de sus cosas. Severus por su parte, sonreía en su hogar. Se había colocado el collar en el cuello y seguramente, ella iría por él. Bueno, quizás no. Pero, se aferraba a ese detalle. Si quería amar, que sufriera por ese amor. Que trabajara, por obtenerlo. De ahora en adelante, así sería.

Albus Dumbledore, no lograba entender, como Hermione se había "enamorado". Suponía, que no lo haría, luego de todo lo experimentado. Pero, el mundo estaba lleno de tantas sorpresas. Con una sonrisa, él se imaginaba el proceso opuesto. Hermione, acosando a Snape, para que la amara. ¡Qué mundo!

Ella, seguía buscando ese collar, ese corazón. Mientras buscaba, una carta llegaba hasta el alfeizar de su ventana. Ella, con un suspiro la tomaba y reconocía ya; sus mensajes. Era él, por supuesto.

"_Recuperé mi corazón. No lo cuidaste, lo maltrataste. Ahora, yo tengo el tuyo y haré, exactamente lo mismo. Espero, que el dolor, no sea muy fuerte. Espero, que no llores mucho."_

¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota murciélago, profesor de pociones! Suspirando, ella arrugó la carta y la arrojó a un lado, mientras se echaba en la cama y miraba a su gato. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a robarse el corazón? ¿A robarse, ambos corazones?

Su gato, maulló y ella le miró con cierta lástima. ¡Qué fácil había sido, el caer en sus redes! Primero la burla, luego el odio y el odio falso, las mentiras y verdades. Y ahora, dependía de él, tal vez, como una niña tonta. ¡Estúpido Snape!

Se había quedado dormida en la cama y soñaba. Estaba soñando con él, con el cómo se reía de ella y vaticinaba sus próximas tácticas. Como pensaba en ella y sus formas de engañarla. Le hervía la sangre y despertó, llena de rabia.

- ¡Enamorada, enamorada no voy a estar de usted! ¡Nunca!- gritó y su gato, se erizó. Tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribirle una carta.

_"Se lo regalo. Quédese con mi corazón, por que yo no voy a buscarlo. Hágalo pedazos ya que, de todas formas, usted se encargó de destrozarlo. Diviértase con él y luego de que termine, si lo desea, me lo devuelve"_

Nunca, había escrito con tanta rabia. Bueno, en realidad sí lo había hecho, pero eran cosas menores. Cosas sin sentido. Con un suspiro, se lo ató a la lechuza negra y la observó; levantar el vuelo. Tomó los pendientes que él le había regalado y los envolvió en un pedazo de pergamino. Los echaría, por un retrete, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa, el profesor, miraba la nota. Su alumna, estaba tan enamorada, que estaba ciega. Estaba en una etapa de negarse al amor, una etapa, de negarse al dolor. Ella, sufría por que él, había decidido irse. Había decidido llevarse ambos corazones. Ella no podía mentirle. No tanto, como él, podía hacerlo.

Miraba a su lechuza, mientras le colocaba algo en la pata. Un último regalo, ese regalo que marcaría para él, el final. Era suficiente. Lo demás, se daría con el tiempo. Lo demás, se daría solo.

La lechuza llegó hasta la habitación, con una sonrisa. Hermione, no podía creer lo que sucedía. Era la llave de ese collar, la llave de ese corazón. Ella la tomó y leyó la pequeña nota que estaba escrita a un lado de ella.

_"Para que lo abras, cuando te decidas. Para que te abras tú misma. Adiós para siempre Hermione Granger"_

Se mordió el labio y, arrojó la llave sobre la cama. ¡Cuánto lo odiaba! ¡Cuánto odiaba todo lo que le había hecho! ¡Cuánto odiaba que le hiciera, sentir algo por él, más que el odio! Maldijo mil veces y permaneció contemplando la llave. Se burlaba, aún se burlaba de ella y no podía detenerlo.

Odiaba lo que sentía y odiaba, no poder sentir. Una vez más, le ganaba, una vez más, Severus Snape era habilidoso con las tretas. Ella, otra vez, perdía ante sus juegos. Otra vez, se le volteaba el intento. Así era, en lo que correspondía al amor, ella no sabía absolutamente nada.

- Muy gracioso profesor Snape. Sin duda, le ha quedado fabuloso. Siga así- le espetó ella, estando en la cama.

Ginny Weasley lo sabía o lo intuía. Su amiga, o estaba enamorada, o estaba en proceso de enamorarse. Su profesor, era muy inteligente. O simplemente, era todo un tonto que quería conseguir algo. Lo último que supo, era que su amiga Hermione lloraba sin motivo alguno. Que a ella, le dolía algo que no era de enfermería. Ella tenía el mal de amores. Disfrutarlo. Seguramente Severus, lo estaba disfrutando.

Y así era. Lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba el hecho de que Hermione, no pudiera tener todo lo que intentaba conseguir. Que descubriera que algunas cosas, se le resistían, que algunas cosas no eran como ella pensaba y planificaba. No lo eran y, no lo iban a ser.


	24. Celópata incorregible

Hermione estaba en su habitación. Era fin de semana y ella, no tenía actividades pendientes. Sus amigos y ella, estaban en las afueras del castillo. Ese día, habría entrenamiento de Quiddicth. Hermione, Luna y Ginny, estaban contemplándolo desde las gradas.

Hacía un poco de frío y la temperatura, comenzaba a disminuír paulatinamente. Con un suspiro, Hermione, se frotaba las manos. Sonriente, observaba a Ron, mientras cruzaba los aros.

Al bajarse, Ron, caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa. Ellos, compartieron un pequeño beso. Ella, no se iba a dejar influenciar por Snape y sus necedades. ¡Tendría su vida y su romance, cuando lo quisiera! Aunque, sintiera algo pequeño por él.

Mientras regresaba al castillo, Dumbledore conversaba con alguien. Severus Snape, no quería regresar a impartir clases, a no ser que ella, se lo pidiera. Por supuesto, Dumbledore había contratado a Horace.

- ¿Qué diantres? ¿Yo, tengo que pedirle al profesor Snape, que regrese?

- Sí, así me ha expresado. Bueno, te envió una carta para que sólo tú la leas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro, tomó la carta de las manos del director. Con una mueca de frustración, comenzó a abrir el pedazo de pergamino. Sí, su letra indudablemente estaba allí.

_"Granger:_

Me encantaría despedirme de usted para siempre, pero veo que soy solicitado una vez más. Por mi parte, dígales, que no regresaré a menos que usted me lo pida. Y de no ser así, nadie sabrá algo más de mí. Dudo, que los estudiantes de mi casa, sean felices al saber, que depende de usted. No me pregunte, como lo sabrán. Yo, sólo soy un pobre y triste profesor enamorado.

Por cierto, no me gusta que esté demostrando cariño hacia otras personas así que, será mejor que se aleje de Ronald Weasley. No quisiera, sentir celos por eso. Ahórrese las preguntas.

Usted, decide si regreso o no con mis estudiantes. De más está, decirle, que quiero algo sincero. No quiero súplicas necias.

Severus Snape.

PD: Decídase rápido o de lo contrario, será muy tarde."

¿Por qué decía semejante cosa? ¿Acaso, se iba a sucidar o algo por el estilo? Hermione, miró la carta con duda y luego, alzó la vista hacia Dumbledore.

- No se lo pidas, si no es lo que deseas- le dijo Albus, con un suspiro.

- Supongo, que tengo que hacerlo.

- Ya encontraremos Minerva y yo, forma de convencerlo.

Hermione asintió con dudas sobre su cabeza y, caminó hacia su habitación. Allí, dentro, le dio la carta a Ginny y se dejó caer en la cama, a llorar. ¡Ella ya no quería ser víctima, de sus juegos sucios! ¡Ella quería estar en paz!

- Está en paz con tu corazón y él, te dejará en paz- mencionó Ginny y Hermione, le observó entre los ojos rojos y los sollozos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Debo aceptar acaso, que amo a Severus Snape?

- Eso parece que está pidiéndote. ¡Pero, yo ya no sé qué decirte!

- ¡Esa no es la forma, de enamorar a una mujer! ¡O a mí! ¡Lo detesto!

- Trato de entender, qué es lo que busca...pero.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y, suspirando, decidió dejar de llorar. Mientras caminaba hacia la cena ese día, los Slytherins le interceptaron. Todos ellos, querían el regreso de su profesor de pociones y él, no lo haría si ella, no se lo pedía ¡Pero ella, no quería hacerlo! Ron, la estuvo consolando por largo rato, aunque no entendía el mal que le aquejaba. Harry por su parte, estaba enterado por lo que Ginny le había comentado. Hervía de rabia y juraba que al verlo, lo maldeciría con todas las de la ley.

Ella, permaneció en la sala común, sin querer hablar con nadie. Debía decidirse. ¿Lo amaba acaso, lo odiaba acaso? No sabía, pero no quería enterarse. Con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama y contempló el pedazo de pergamino. Estaba segura, de que Snape entendía, que ella no lo buscaría y ya, diseñaría otra táctica mejor.

Permaneció en silencio y con hipidos, de tanto llorar, decidió que iría por algunas pociones para dormir. Así, se lo sacaría de la mente. Bajó hasta la enfermería y llamó. Al llamar, Promfey salió con su bata larga de flores. La contempló, mientras ella le hacía el pedido expreso de una poción. La mujer, no quiso dársela, pero se ofreció de escucha. Era una mejor terapia, que envenenarse con pociones para dormir. Hermione, le contó todo lo que sucedía aunque, no tenía mucha confianza. Promfey esbozó una sonrisa y comentó, que era un gesto desesperado para que ella, le notara. Hermione ladeó la cabeza sin entender ni una pizca. ¿Severus, quería que ella le amara? Pues esas, eran malas tácticas.

La mujer acervó, que quizás, estaba desesperado. Pero por supuesto, no había amado a nadie en su vida y no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Seguramente, pensaba que eso era lo correcto, pero en realidad sufría como ella.

Y en realidad, en su hogar, Severus sabía que sus planes fracasarían. Sabía, que Hermione, no era tonta. La quería a su lado, pero muy lejos de él. Era un círculo vicioso que no podía dejar. Tenía que tenerla, pero apartada de sí. Un amor diferente, un amor que no requería el contacto intrapersonal. Sólo, amar de lejos y no dejarle amar a nadie más en su haber. Sólo pensar en él y mortificarse por no ser correspondida. De todas formas, eso le dolía al igual que a ella.

Hermione sonrió, cuando Promfey la había escuchado. Se sentía un poco mejor y se iría a dormir. Se recostó en la cama y decidió que al día siguiente, pensaría en el ofrecimiento del hombre. Sin embargo, no estaba diciendo, que aceptaría lo que le indicaba en el pergamino. Lo iba a pensar, pero quizás, no lo iba a aceptar. No tenía motivos para hacerlo, ya que él, no se los había dado. Seguramente, terminarían peleándose de nuevo y todo quedaría de la misma manera.


	25. Sentidos

Hermione suspiraba, mientras intentaba tomar una decisión. No sabía, si pedirle que regresara o simplemente dejarlo ir. Sabía, que estaba jugando y no deseaba seguri cayendo en sus trampas. Con preocupación, ladeaba la cabeza. Si no decidía, los Slytherins se enfadarían y si lo aceptaba, Severus vendría a incomodarle nuevamente. ¿Qué hacer? Decidió guiarse por lo sano e ir a buscarlo. Ya soportaría, lo que debía de venir.

Bien, no quería súplicas tontas, así que lo mejor era aparecerse en persona. Utilizaría el mismo método que pensó, para la primera vez que Snape, se escapaba. Con otro suspiro de frustración, golpeó el pergamino que contenía su carta, con energía. De un momento a otro, ella estaba en su hogar.

Meditaba, lo que debía decir. Un simple "profesor, vuelva" no parecía ser suficiente. Con un caminar lento y nervioso, ella comenzó a recorrer el lugar. No parecía haber nadie y, se sentía ligeramente engañada. ¡Seguramente, se había ido!

Al llegar a la habitación principal, la historia fue otra. Estaba en la cama, semi acostado y a un lado, había una botella de bebida. Ella, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a intentar despertarlo. De todas formas, fueron esfuerzos inútiles. El profesor, estaba muy dormido.

Se sentó a esperarlo. Seguramente, se levantaría después, con una enorme resaca y terminaría maldiciendo a los mil demonios. En realidad, eso era lo que un normal "Severus Snape" haría, en un caso como ese.

Permaneció largo rato. Se debía constatar, que quería irse, pero que no debía arrepentirse tampoco. Suspirando, masajeó su cuello para que no se quejara, allí en la silla donde estaba sentada y, continuó esperando.

Al poco tiempo de so, Severus, comenzó a recobrar la conciencia, paulatinamente. Con movimientos torpes, comenzó a levantarse, apoyándose en la madera de la cama. Resbalaba, mientras intentaba levantarse. Al lograrlo, enfocó su vista hacia Hermione.

- ¿Granger?- preguntó y ella asintió. Se frotó los ojos con una mano y con la misma, se tocó la cabeza.

- Veo, que no perdió el tiempo.

- ¿Qué... está haciendo aquí?

- Vine a pedirle, que regrese- fue lo que dijo. Seco, directo, sin sentimiento alguno. Snape, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza con lentitud. Le dolía mucho, la misma.

- No aceptaré su propuesta. No, por que se lo haya pedido. Se lo advertí.

- Créame, bien pude huír y jamás regresar y, aquí estoy.

Severus, se acomodó en la cama y alzó la vista hacia Hermione. A ciencia cierta, no podía adivinar, con qué intenciones había venido. Si mentía o no. Bueno, no era perceptible justamente en ese momento, pero casi siempre, sabía cuando ella le mentía.

Se contemplaron por unos instantes, antes de que Snape, asintiera. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de entender si eso era una aceptación a su mensaje. Si lo era, fue demasiado fácil.

- Muy bien, regresaré. Pero, si me está mintiendo otra vez...

- ¿Mentir? ¡Usted me mintió, durante medio curso! La que debería enfadarse soy yo- mencionó y el hombre hizo un gesto de desdén, sin prestarle mucha atención.

Se levantó y caminó torpemente, buscando su varita. Hermione, permaneció en la silla, intentando ganar autocontrol. No debía desesperarse, debía aceptar las cosas con la mayor calma del universo. Si es que, era posible.

- Andando- le comunicó Snape y ella, asintió. Ambos, caminaron hasta la puerta y se disponían a regresar a Hogwarts.

Antes de moverse, ambos se contemplaron con detenimiento. Severus, estaba a un palmo de la joven y de allí, la besó. Hermione, alarmada, alzó su mano y lo abofeteó. Seguramente, seguía ebrio. Jadeaba, mientras la contemplaba.

Pero, eso no le afectó al hombre. ¡Lo seguía intentando! Un beso y un golpe, eso no lo detendría. Con un quejido, Hermione se separaba de él por tercera vez. Ambos, se contemplaron. Los ojos oscuros el profesor, se veían perdidos y distantes. Ella no entendía, si era que soñaba o, estaba ebrio aún.

- ¿¡Podría, dejar de hacer eso!?- reclamó ella, furiosa. Snape, no le contestó y prosiguieron con el acto de aparición. Tuvo que sostener su mano, puesto que ella era joven para las apariciones por sí sola; aunque contaba con el aval de Dumbledore para hacerlo si Snape seguía huyendo.

En poco tiempo, estaban en el despacho del hombre. Hemrione vislumbró, sobre su cuello, el collar con el corazón. Bien, al menos ella, no tendría que usarlo. Severus, se dio la vuelta para escudriñar el lugar. Horace, había hecho unos cambios.

- Slughorn estuvo aquí. ¿Cierto?

- Sí, estuvo suplantándolo por un tiempo- mencionó Hermione- bien, ya debo irme. Ahora que está aquí, supongo que puede rehacer su vida y su despacho.

Hermione quiso salirse, pero una mano del profesor Snape, sostenía su brazo. La atrajo hacia él y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Hermione, agradecía que le daba la espalda o de lo contrario, vería su expresión de terror.

- Fuiste por mí y ahora, quiero que te quedes un tiempo- musitó, y su voz, acarició su oído como un zumbido débil. Ella pudo sentirse, adormilada.

- Pero profesor...tengo que...- dijo, balbuceando. ¡No encontraba palabras! ¡Estúpidos sentimientos encontrados!

- ¿Ir con Weasley?

- No, tengo que ver a Ginny. Las tareas...

- Está conmigo ahora. La quiero a mi lado, ahora- mencionó, y ella suspiró, cuando sus manos acariciaban su vientre. Se sentía, tan extraño. Sus oídos, su piel, sus labios. Todo, estaba sintiendo de una forma tan diferente. Permaneció allí, mientras Severus, la aferraba a su cuerpo.

- Profesor, tengo que partir...- rugió ella como último recurso y el hombre, la soltó sin más. No sin antes, darle otro pequeño regalo.

Para cuando se separó de él, sintió un peso en su cuello. ¡El collar de corazón, estaba otra vez en el! Alzó la cabeza, pero él, ya no la miraba. Estaba distraído en reordenar las pociones y darle el mismo "look" a su despacho. ¿A qué jugaba?

- ¿¡Profesor Snape, qué quiere de mí!?- graznó y el hombre, dejó de hacer lo que estaba planificando hacer.

- Quiero, que ame. Granger.

- ¿De esta forma?

- Usted, creyó que lo sabía todo sobre el amor. Pero, no se topó conmigo. Yo, le voy a enseñar lo que es amor- mencionó con una sonrisa escueta y le pidió, que saliera de su despacho.

Bien, debía comenzar a temer. Severus Snape o estaba loco ,o sabía lo que hacía. Le dio la ligera impresión, de que estaba esperando que ella hiciera algo o sintiera algo en especial. Quizás, sólo eran ideas suyas.


	26. La diversión de sufrir

Esa tarde, Hermione tenía clases de pociones. Con una mueca de disgusto, empacaba sus cosas de trabajo en su mochila. Seguramente, sería un día muy duro. Ginny Weasley por su parte, estaba atareada con "n" cantidad de trabajos sobre pócimas distintas. Severus, se ponía al día.

Ella, comenzó a caminar hacia la clase y sus amigos, se observaron con cierta incomodidad. Con un suspiro de frustración, Ron se detuvo en la puerta y no la dejó cruzarla. Hermione, intentó apartarlo, pero no funcionó.

- Será mejor, que no entres- dijo con cierta zozobra. Hermione no le hizo caso y pasó por debajo de sus brazos. Estaban estirados, con la vana idea, de que podria evitar su entrada. Ella, ocupó el lugar que siempre usaba y se quedó allí.

Harry decidió sentarse a su lado. En poco tiempo, el aula se llenó y Severus Snape, entró como siempre solía hacerlo. Con un caminar apresurado y con una mirada de odio. Hermione pensó, que tal vez, podría tener paz. Muy lejana, esa idea.

Con una sonrisa escueta, Severus Snape, comenzaba el día. Pero esa hora en particular, estaba icnreíblemente propenso a reñir por cualquier cosa. Ron ese día, estaba muy meticuloso. No se equivocaría en nada. Neville, lo intentaba, pero ya Snape lo había hechado de su clase.

Pasó varias veces, por el puesto de Hermione y hacía comentarios envenenados de su trabajo. Ella, por su parte, estaba acostumbrada. Cuando Snape supo, que no le hacían daño sus comentarios, intentó aumentar el nivel.

Comenzó a buscar defctos "injustificables" en sus trabajos. Había sacado viejos ensayos corregidos y les disminuía la calificación por ciertos "detalles" que no había apreciado. Con un suspiro, ella intentaba no llorar.

- Y diez puntos menos, por que sigue insistiendo en existir como Potter y, por que sigue insistiendo en asistir a esta clase. Como Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y un sin fin de estudiantes más.

- ¿¡Se volvió loco!?- estalló Ron y Snape, se había levantado de su asiento. Todos los alumnos, se encogieron en los suyos.

- Esta conversación, es entre Granger y yo. Nadie habló de las zanahorias ambulantes. Tú y tus hermanos...

- ¡Ya basta!- estalló Hermione desde su asiento y, se había salido de la clase, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Granger, si se sale del aula, no regresará más- le dijo de forma amenazante.

- ¡Perfecto, entonces sáqueme de su lista!- le contestó ella y no regresó al salón. Severus, castigó severamente a Ron y salió a buscarla. Nadie, se burlaría de él en sus narices.

Hermione había corrido hasta el baño de chicas. A Severus, ni siquiera le importó. De todas formas, entró allí y le obligó a encararlo. Ella, soltó un quejido cuando el hombre la sostenía por los brazos. Hermione, quería huír de él.

- ¿Lo creyó divertido, Granger?- le dijo con una sonrisa, cargada de malicia- dígame. ¿Creyó que bromeaba?

- Déjeme en paz- le dijo ella, pero él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Querías que te amara? ¿¡Quería que sintiera algo por ti!?- graznó y ella, ladeó la cabeza hacia otro lugar- Jugaste mucho conmigo Granger y ahora, yo voy a jugar contigo...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras Severus continuaba sosteniéndola de una forma casi dolorosa. De un momento a otro, el perturbado profesor de pociones, la había soltado. Ella, corrió hacia un cubículo y se echó a llorar, adentro.

Severus, permaneció allí, hasta que Hermione dejó de llorar. Al verlo allí afuera, ella intentó introducirse de nuevo. El hombre, no se lo permitió y ella, tuvo que mirarle al rostro; una vez más. Con una ligera sonrisa, él, la sorprendió. ¿Y ahora, por qué sonreía?

- Lo tengo que disfrutar- musitó y Hermione, pensaba abofetearlo. Sin embargo, se encontró con el hombre y sus besos. Ella quiso resistirse, pero él no estaba para oír sus excusas. Eran besos que disfrutaba. Lo besos, con sabor a rencor y a odio. Si lo iba a amar, lo amaría como era. Completamente. Lo que ella desencadenó, le daría una reacción. Tenía que aprender a amarlo, egoista, enojado y perturbador.

Se separó de ella y Hermione, pudo pensar por un corto segundo. Se observó, en un resquebrajado espejo y su reflejo, no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Estaba sufriendo por algo, que podía cambiar. Caminó hacia la puerta y Severus, permaneció solo en el silencioso baño. Luego, abandonó el mismo.

- La solicitud de que no regrese, sigue en pie. Granger- dijo, antes de que ella cruzara el pasillo. Hermione, corrió hasta la sala común y se detuvo allí; para respirar. Ginny, aparecía en el retrato y alarmada, le confesaba que había oído todo de parte de Harry y Ron. Hermione, asintió con vehemencia. ¡Severus Snape, era horrible y lo odiaba!

Ginny no podía creerlo y aunque lo escuchara una y otra vez, no lo entendía. Hermione, se dejó caer en su cama y se mantuvo allí. No regresaría a su clase, así que quizás, podía sentirse feliz por eso. Pero no lo estaba, sentía mucho dolor y no sabía el motivo. No pudo pensar en algo distinto. Sólo, en lo que sentía y padecía.

Ron estaba, capaz de asesinar a Snape con clavarle su varita. Había subido, con los labios apretados, conteniéndose de insultarle. Con una sonrisa, abrazaba a su amiga y le daba todo su apoyo. Ginny, pareció agraciada con esa idea.

Ese día, Severus y Hermione, no se cruzaron en ningún pasillo. Ella, bajó a cenar y aunque estaban en el mismo ambiente, no se vieron. Ella, estaba concentrada en comer o al menos, intentarlo. Harry, comenzaba a preocuparse por las reacciones del hombre.

Ninguno, se lo informó a Dumbledore. No sabían, cómo reaccionaría el hombre al hacerlo. De todas formas, no estaban lejos de poderlo entender. Severus Snape, era un maniático y podía, tomar acciones desagradables; en contra de Hermione. Mejor, era mantenerse alejados de las situaciones problema. Realmente, era la mejor opción.

Al final del día, Hermione, sólo quería dormir. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Mientras dormía, recordaba el corazón en el collar. Lo odiaba, quería deshacerse de él para siempre. Sin embargo, debía cuidarlo si no quería, encontrarse con el odioso profesor. Ginny, lo había guardado y ella, pretendía mantenerlo allí. No usaría algo, que no le pertenecía. Aunque, Severus, creía que así era.


	27. Los corazones sucumben

Ese día en particular, parecía ser diferente. Hermione y Snape, se besaban con frenesí en el despacho. Las luces estaban apagadas y ellos, jadeaban. Severus, dejaba caer su saco en una silla y con su cuerpo, la empujaba con parsimonia hacia la cama. Con una sonrisa suave, la dejó caer sobre la misma y se subió sobre ella. Hermione, estaba nerviosa y le contemplaba con preocupación mientras él continuaba sonriendo. En poco tiempo, le había quitado la camisa y la contemplaba sin miramientos. Hermione quería cubrirse con sus brazos, pero él no estaba para permitírselo. Continuó besándola, aunque deseaba hacer otras cosas con ella. Bien, era menor que él y podía huír en cualquier momento. En realidad, lo podría comprender si ella llegaba a huír de él.

Ella, ladeó la cabeza, cuando el hombre probaba su cuello con suavidad. Permaneció allí, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ambos temblaban ante el placer que estaban sintiendo y muy pronto, Hermione gemía suavemente. Desde allí, se detuvo.

Se acomodó en la cama del despacho y contempló al hombre. Sus ojos estaban bañados en deseo y estaban hipnotizados. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, colocándose la camisa. Ambos, se contemplaron por unos instantes, antes de que ella decidiera irse. Hermione, caminó hacia la sala común y se detuvo para respirar. ¿Cómo había comenzado eso?

Parecía un encuentro cualquiera. Ella, no podía regresar a su clase, así que se había ido a estudiar a la biblioteca. Por recomendación de Dumbledore, era mejor no incomodarlo.

Allí en la biblioteca, el hombre había hecho acto de aparición. Con una sonrisa, colocaba sobre la mesa, la llave del corazón. Quería, que ella lo abriera frente a sus ojos. Pues bien, mejor era seguirle la idea y evitar enojos innecesarios. Con un suspiro, ella colocó la llave y comenzó a girar el corazón.

Lo que encontró allí, la dejó helada. Había en él una pequeña flor. Era una especie de rosa y en su centro estaba el anillo que él una vez quiso darle. Sus palabras fueron muy obvias. Estaba casado, casi, con ella. Aunque seguía siendo cursi, Hermione tuvo que aceptarlo. El encuentro pasional vino después. Casi obligada a verlo con deseo, a enamorarse del hombre. Estaba en su despacho, pidiéndole que le permitiera entrar en su clase. Sí, estaba todo, muy bien planificado.

Con una sonrisa suave, Severus contemplaba la puerta que Hermione acababa de cerrar. Se dejó caer en la cama y continuó contemplándola, aunque ya no hubiera nadie en ella. Hermione era, tan interesante, que se le dificultaba dejarla. Por supuesto, había cedido y la había dejado cursar la materia.

Ese día, Hermione decidió que no tomaría las cosas a la ligera. Al oír aquella historia, Ginny se sorprendió abiertamente. Con una sonrisa, se imaginaba a Snape en actitudes romanticonas juveniles, mientras Hermione intentaba huír de él. Con un suspiro, Hermione le daba un almohadazo.

No podía evitar recordar, los labios del hombre sobre los suyos. Sus manos, tratando de abarcar cuanta piel pudiera encontrar. Estaba desesperado, deseoso de tenerla. Pero ella, no se lo iba a permitir, por muy confundida que estuviera. Era una desgracia y ya le había hecho mucho daño. Aún así, estaba detrás de él y no esperaba un momento, para odiarlo. Se sentía tan extraña.

Ginny contempló el anillo y con una sonrisa lo guardó junto al corazón y los pendientes. Ese, era el rincón de la cursilería, bautizado así por Hermione. Con una risa, Ginny cerraba el cajón y contemplaba a su amiga frustrada.

- Vamos Hermione, es un lindo gesto. Corazones casados entre sí- dijo y no pudo evitar reírse de eso. Ella, suspiró.

- No es lindo, es detestable... ¡Y, deja de reírte!

Su amiga asintió y decidió que lo mejor era no molestar al nido de las doxys, que se llamaba Hermione Granger. Con una sonrisa suave, ella continuó estudiando, mientras Hermione intentaba deshacerse de las sensaciones.

En la cena, ninguno de los dos volvió a evrse. Ella supo, que había terminado de cenar y pretendía irse. Estaba exhausta, así que iría por él y buscaría las respuestas que necesitaba. Caminó hacia él y se detuvo muy cerca.

- Profesor por favor...-suspiró- ya basta de todo esto...

Severus sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y se arrodilló frente a ella. Hermione no lo comprendía, pero no planificaba moverse del lugar. No, hasta que le dieran una explicación certera.

- Lo sé. Eres muy fuerte. Has sobrevivido a todo lo que te he hecho, a lo que soy. Me has vencido, ya yo me he cansado.

Y sin más, se iba, dejándola con más dudas que respuestas. Permaneció allí, sin atreverse a mover un sólo pie. Luego de ello, corrió hacia la sala común. Ginny Weasley estaba allí y la observaba con sorpresa. ¿Por qué parecía tan tensa?

- ¿Te dijo eso?- preguntó la jovencita con estupefacción.

- Sí, dijo que se cansó. Creo que eso significa...

- Que el juego o se terminó o, comenzó...

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione con indecisión.

- Que en realidad, van a empezar a amarse. Ambos.

Ella no lo entendía y Ginny, parecía meditar lo que acababa de mencionar. A su juicio, parecieron pruebas. Pruebas, que le permitirían saber qué tanto podía sacrificar Hermione; por el amor que tenía. Era algo estúpido y necio, pero parecía haber dado frutos. Hermione, su amiga, estaba comenzando a valorar ciertas cosas. Severus, tenía muy planificada la forma en que llevaría aquella relación. Si es que, se podía llamar relación. De todas formas, si no había comenzado, iniciaría en muy poco tiempo. Lo sabía, ambos se amaban.

Sonrió y abrió, el cajón de las cursilerías como Hermione, le había bautizado. Estaba el anillo, la rosa, los pendientes y el corazón. Todo eso, parecía significar algo en particular. Cada uno de ellos tenía un motivo, un momento y su historia. Aparte, de incomodar a Hermione. Sí, Severus, no era un amante cualquiera.


	28. ¡Mentías!

Para entender este capítulo, es necesario que lean la culminación del 27. Saludos y besos de mi parte.

M&S  


* * *

  
Hermione suspiraba, mirando por la ventana. Desde lo sucedido el día anterior, no pensaba. Estaba traumada, con tantas cosas vividas a la vez. Ginny sonreía, mientras le traía un pergamino. Estaba escrita por Snape y, precisaba verla en su despacho. Ella, negó con la cabeza y permaneció sentada en la cama.

Ginny le animó a salir, así que ella haciéndole caso, comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho del hombre. Al llamar, notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta y no había nadie dentro. Ella, se sentó en la silla que solía ocupar y esperó. Esperó por largo tiempo, hasta que sintió pasos en el despacho.

Era él y suspirando, se sentó frente a ella. Ambos, se contemplaron por un momento. Snape, flexionó su brazo y Hermione, permaneció en silencio.

- Hermione- dijo y ella, asintió con calma- El motivo, por el cual te llamé, es muy simple- mencionó y ella, temía que fuese todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué sucede profesor?

- Necesito tu ayuda...

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Sí, pero sólo, si decides aceptar lo que voy a decirte.

- ¿Por qué debería?- preguntó ella con testarudéz y Snape, ladeó la cabeza.

- Te necesito.

Hermione suspiró. Recordaba esos estúpidos trabajos, que Severus le obligaba a hacer. Desde ese entonces, ella, ya no confiaba en él. Caminó con el hombre, hacia el despacho y miró a su alrededor. Había un vestido de seda y unos accesorios muy hermosos. ¿Qué esperaba él, que ella hiciera esa vez?

- Necesito, que vengas conmigo a una reunión- mencionó y Hermione, se alarmó.

- ¿Qué...?

- No irás siendo tú, si no, siendo otra mujer...

- ¡De qué...! ¡Oh no... no otra vez! ¡Me harás daño!

Snape, negó con la cabeza y ella, aceptó su propuesta. En poco tiempo, tendía frente a ella una poción multijugos, recién preparada. Ella, le miró con aprehensión y trató de entender que debía hacerlo.

- ¿De quién...?

- Una mujer cualquiera.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a beberse la poción. De un momento a otro había tomado la forma de una mujer distinta. Ella suspiró y en poco tiempo, se había cambiado y estaba frente a Snape. Con una sonrisa, el hombre le pedía su mano, para desaparecer con ella. Asintiendo, ambos desaparecían del lugar.

Al entrar, todo estaba muy oscuro. Se reagruparon, en un lugar que Hermione no podía vislumbrar. Severus, sostuvo su mano, para que no se cayera en el camino. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer?

Al parpadear, las luces se encendieron y ellos, estaban solos. ¿Dónde estaba la supuesta tarea que él tenía que hacer y que ella, tenía que ayudar? No estaban más, que ellos. Con un suspiro, pensó que alguien se aparecería pronto. Quizás eso era y ellos, tenían que esperar. ¿Qué podía saber?

Había una mesa, céntrica y una larguísima pista de baile. Hermione, observó el lugar y luego, al retroceder, chocó con Snape quien sonreía. ¿Qué ocultaba?

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí...?- preguntó y Snape, continuó sonriendo. Hermione, intentó entender sus expresiones.

- Bueno, necesitaba compañía, para poder compartir algunas cosas con ella.

No podía creerlo, mientras él, sólo continuaba sonriendo. Ella, suspiró y quiso preguntar qué tenía que hacer. Severus, se le adelantó rápidamente.

- ¿Bailarías conmigo?- preguntó y Hermione, le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Bailar?

- Sí, es muy claro que para eso, es la pista de baile...

Pues bien, accedió a bailar con él. La música, era suave y parecía ser una tonada vieja. De todas formas, no le dio mucha importancia y continuó con su baile. Severus, descansaba su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de ella. Respirando su aroma y acariciando sus cabellos con una de sus manos.

- Estás hermosa, Hermione...

- Pues gracias... pero...

- Bueno sí, no puedo verte aún con tu forma de ser- dijo y se sonrió. Hermione se separó de él y lo miró con rabia.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

Y así era. La había obligado a cambiar de aspecto, por que no soportaba verla con su verdadera forma. Algo muy triste, que acarreó en ella un odio profundo. Se separó del hombre y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. Desaparecería de ese lugar y le dejaría sólo con sus idioteces. Snape, se apresuró a llegar hasta ella, pero ya sostenía su varita. Hermione frocejeó, pero Snape era mucho más fuerte que ella. Con una sonrisa suave, la abrazó nuevamente y la sostuvo sin soltarla.

- Tengo que acostumbrarme.

- ¿Cómo podrías, si me obligas a ser otra mujer?

- Es muy fácil, temo enamorarme de una alumna.

Hermione suspiró, cuando Snape se sinceraba con ella. Con una sonrisa suave, el hombre la soltaba y ella, le contemplaba con estupefacción. Luego de aquella confesión, Snape ofreció su brazo para que ambos, desaparecieran del lugar. ¿Qué broma cruel, era esa? Hermione negó con la cabeza y Snape, volvió a hablarle.

- ¿No querías irte?

- No sé, qué es lo que estás intentando hacer...

- Bueno, lo que te he explicado. No es fácil, enamorarse de una alumna.

- Pero sí, de una cualquiera- le criticó ella- ¡Me iré!

Severus suspiró y observó una vez más, a la briosa Hermione que se dirigía hacia la mesa a tomar su varita. Snape, permaneció en su lugar, meintras ella se disponía a irse. Lo miró por un corto instante y luego, colocó su varita en posición.


	29. Caramelos

Bueno, para todos los que me preguntan y están confundidos, les dejo una explicación. Este fic, está dedicado a mi larga relación de 7 años con un ex. Aquí, relato, muchas de las cosas que odio del amor y que me sucedieron a mí. Enumero:

- Odio las peleas sin sentido.  
- Los regalos cursis.  
- Los atosigamientos.  
- Que no me quieran por lo que soy y me obliguen a fingir.  
- Que me aten a los demás y no me permitan ser libre.  
- Las escenas en público.

Esas, junto a otras, son parte de las cosas que odio. La razón, del comportamiento de Snape, es muy similar a una que sufrí yo con mi novio. Quería el romance perfecto, pero eso no existe. Desgraciadamente, Severus, se dará cuenta como se dio cuenta, mi ex.

Saludos y besos.

M&S  


* * *

  
Hermione negaba con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia su sala común. No podía entender, como se había dejado engañar con Snape una vez más. Al verlo cruzar el umbral, tras ella, Hermione, aceleró el paso y continuó su camino.

La alcanzó de todas formas y le pidió que se detuviera. Ella, no le hizo caso y continuó caminando. Severus, sostuvo uno de sus brazos y le obligó a darse la vuelta para contemplarlo. Suspiraba, exhausto por el largo camino que debió recorrer. Hermione, negó con la cabeza y le comentó que no escucharía más excusas ni cuentos baratos.

Antes de que continuara hablando, el hombre había introducido sus manos en los bolsillos y ella se imaginó, la clase de regalo que llegaría hasta sus manos. Pero, lo que vio, fue todo lo contrario.

Severus, sostenía entre sus manos, unos caramelos. Hermione, arqueó una ceja y se disponía a preguntarle qué iba a hacer con ellos.

- Esto, quizás te ayude a disculparme. Te gustarán.

- ¡Ya no confió en ti!- le dijo ella, pero él, colocaba los caramelos en su mano y la cerraba con lentitud.

- ¡Seguro, crees que yo voy a divertirte mucho! ¡Esto que me has hecho...!

- ¡Me cuesta mucho, enamorarme de una estudiante!- demandó el hombre y Hermione bufó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¡Fui una cualquiera! ¿Cómo pretendes enamorarte de mí, si ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme?

Severus, ladeó la cabeza y aceptó su equivocación. Hermione, guardó los caramelos en el bolsillo de su túnica y se dispuso a caminar. Antes de que pudiera irse, el hombre, le daba unas últimas recomendaciones.

- Sólo, cómetelos en la noche- dijo- no quiero, que arruinen tu apetito para las demás comidas.

Hermione, no pudo comprender a qué se refería y continuó hasta que el retrato se cerró tras ella. Ginny, había estado escuchando los comentarios y salió, para verificar si su amiga estaba bien. Al escuchar lo que le había hecho, ella no podía con su alma.

- ¡Eso es una crueldad! ¡Una injusticia con todas sus letras!- graznó y Hermione, asintió con vehemencia.

En la tarde, ellos no volvieron a verse. Harry, no dejaba de interrogarle. Quería saber, si a ella le gustaba el profesor de pociones. De todas formas, ella no pudo responderle a ciencia cierta. Ron, estaba líbido y actuaba, como si ella fuera su novia. Ella, no se atrevía a amar. Ya no podía.

Con un suspiro, caminó hasta el baño de chicas y comenzó a lavarse las manos. Mientras lo hacía, palpó los caramelos en su bolsillo y se preguntó, qué eran. No creía en él y temía, que fuera a envenenarla o algo parecido.

Al salir, estaba Ginny esperándola. Ambas, caminaron hacia la biblioteca para realizar sus deberes y al sentarse, ella le mostró los caramelos.

- ¿Qué son?- preguntó la muchacha y Hermione, no supo qué contestarle.

- Me los ha regalado. Dice, que así lo perdonaré más fácil.

- ¿Ah sí? Y dime, ¿Ya los probaste?

- ¡No! ¡Seguro, tienen veneno o una de sus pociones! Lo extraño, es que me pidió que sólo los probara cuando llegara el anochecer.

- ¿Y lo harás?

- No lo sé...¿Y si es otra de sus artimañas?

- Tendríamos que averiguarlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar coincidir. Apenas, llegaba la noche, ella contempló los caramelos en su cama. ¿Y si se comía sólo uno? Si moría, Ginny podría culpar a Snape, pero podrían ser falsas acusaciones. Les hizo las miles de pruebas, pero parecían inofensivos. Incluso, pensó en darle de comer a su gato.

Con una mirada de incredulidad, ambas contemplaban los caramelos. Ella, probaría uno y Ginny, probaría otro. Las jóvenes, luego de mirarse, decidieron intentarlo. Hermione, había tomado uno rojo y Ginny, uno azul.

Ambas los comieron y se miraron la una a la otra. No sentían nada y comenzaron a relajarse. Hermione, respiraba con cierta aprehención. Mientras respiraba, Ginny había comenzado a sonreír. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Ginny, te sientes bien?

- ¡Me siento genial!- dijo en un grito y Hermione, se alarmó. De todas formas, ella había comenzado a sentirse igual.

Estaba deseosa, de algo que no sabía. El nombre de Severus, no dejaba de recorrer su mente y tampoco su persona. Ginny, había abierto la puerta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar abajo había balbuceado algo. "Buscaré a Harry"

Hermione, con la poca lucidéz que tenía, caminó hacia el despacho de Snape y llamó con fuerza. Severus, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y la contempló.

- Veo, que te gustaron los caramelos.

- Sí ¡Y mucho! ¿De qué son?

- De lo que quieras- le confesó el hombre- ¿Por qué no pasas y, te sientas un rato?

Hermione ni se inmutó. Entró con mucha calma y no quería despegarse de él ni un minuto. De un momento a otro, se había dejado caer en la silla y jugaba con las cosas en el escritorio. Snape, cerró la puerta y se giró para mirarla.

Ella, movió su cabeza para mirarlo a él y ambos, permanecieron de esa forma. De un momento a otro, Hermione se levantó y deseaba besarlo. Severus por su parte, no se resistía a las briosas caricias de la joven. Con una sonrisa, le ayudaba a alcanzarlo y Hermione, no paraba de reírse mientras le besaban. Sería una noche muy larga, sobretodo, para ella en especial.


	30. Placeres

Hermione, seguía sonriendo, mientras Severus estaba frente a ella. Aquellos caramelos, le hacían ver todo, lleno de colores. Con un suspiro, ella seguía jugando con las cosas que estaban en su escritorio. El hombre, estaba sonriéndole.

Ella, le observó, recorrer el despacho en busca de algo. No le dio importancia y siguió sonriendo. Al salir de la habitación, Hermione estaba tamborileando la mesa con las plumas. Severus, ladeó la cabeza, invitándola a pasar.

Hermione le hizo caso y camino, hasta dejarse caer en la cama. Ella, contempló al profesor, mientras seguía sonriéndole. Se sentó a su lado y Hermione, le miró con su sonrisa. Se acercó a él y pretendía besarle. Severus, no se opuso.

Muy pronto, ambos estaban una vez más, en actitudes románticas. Severus, dejaba caer su saco en la silla de su escritorio y miraba a Hermione.

La joven, estaba sin camisa en su despacho. Tenía un sujetador blanco con encajes y miraba con lujuria, hacia el hombre. Severus, sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella.

Sus besos, eran violentos y urgidos. El profesor, intentaba dejar las varitas en la mesa, pero Hermione estaba muy exaltada. Con un suspiro, la apartó de sí y las colocó en la cómoda, a un lado de su cama. Ella, estaba avocada a quitarle la camisa, a romper los botones.

Muy pronto, el pecho del hombre, estuvo expuesto para ella. Hermione rió, mientras el profesor besaba cada rincón de piel, que estaba fuera de aquel sujetador. Con sus dientes, desprendía las cintas que lo componían. Hermione, no dejaba de reírse.

Admiró su cuerpo, semi desnudo. Hermione por su parte, lo contemplaba con fijación. Mantenía las manos sobre sus hombros y así, Severus, pudo alzarla. Le retiró el sujetador y se mantuvo con ella sobre su cuerpo.

Suspirando, ambos se contemplaban con una sonrisa suave. Hermione, ladeaba la cabeza y le permitía besarle.

- Hermione, ¿Tienes idea, de lo que pienso hacer?

- Sí...

- ¿Te importa?

- No...

- Muy bien.

Severus, sonreía, mientras Hermione dejaba su camisa a un lado y pretendía quitarse la falda. El hombre, se inclinó, para colocar la ropa bajo la cama. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó para mirar debajo de la misma. Snape, la alzó y volvió a sentarla sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué hay allí? ¡Enséñamelo!- reía ella y Snape, sonrió por un corto instante.

- Nada, es sólo...que la ropa no puede estar por allí regada.

- Pues mira...- decía ella, colocando su falda bajo la cama- ¿Y ahora?

La admiró, mientras ella caminaba de rodillas en la cama. Una corta y blanca ropa interior, era lo único que la cubría. Con una sonrisa, ella se metía debajo de las sábanas y salía por el otro lado. Riendo, colocaba su cabeza en sus manos y movía sus pies de un lado al otro. Severus, se recostó en la cama y Hermione en poco tiempo, estuvo junto a él.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres saberlo?- respondió él, sonriente.

- ¡Sí, cuéntamelo!

Severus, le susurró en el oído a Hermione, que terminarían juntos. Ella, estaba en su cama, sin ningún tipo de prenda, más que sábanas.

- Sí, duele un poco- mencionó, cuando su miembro rozaba su entrepierna- pero, concéntrate en mi, en mi dentro de ti. Siénteme, Hermione.

Hermione ladeaba la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Una y otra vez, ella intentaba concentrarse en sentir. Suaves movimientos, podía sentir como la llenaba, como casi no podía respirar. Se había reventado un labio.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No...

- Te gustará....

Muy pronto, al saberla disfrutarlo, sus movimientos aumentaron. Suaves jadeos provenían de su joven estudiante. Su piel, abosrbía cada uno de sus movimientos y lo convertían en algo epifánico. Su estudiante, no estaba mal. Delgada, pero no esquelética. Sus pechos, no eran algo muy llamativo, pero no estaban precísamente mal. Ella gemía, de una forma tan placentera, que poco notaba a su alrededor. Besos repartidos, alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus erectos pezones, entre sus labios. Los orgasmos que atraían su carne y lo obligaban a sucumbir en aquellas sábanas.

- Hermione...- un suspiro, un ruego. Un beso.

Se besaban, con fiereza. Era el momento del clímax, el momento del deseo puro. Ambos, se miraban, ambos se tocaban y se daban placer con mucha efusividad. Ella era suya y él, era de ella. En ese pequeño instante, en esas horas.

- Me duele mucho- musitó su niña, en sus oídos.

- Ya casi...

Y sucedía, con un movimiento fuerte de su cabeza. La sostuvo, con su mano en la parte posterior, la obligó a regresar a reposar en su hombro. Un gemido mudo, sus labios entre abiertos. Una virginidad rota.

Él, sonreía ante su nerviosa estudiante. Le daba una clase magistral sobre sexología. La contenía entre sus brazos y le acariciaba la espalda con mucha calma. Dejó de moverse, que entendiera lo que sucedía y qué sentía. Allí, permanecería hasta darle a entender todo lo que estaba viviendo y lo que quedaba por vivir.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí...está bien- suspiraba ella y su aliento, acariciaba su frío oído. Lo podía sentir, era relajante y atontador en cierto modo.

- Me moveré.

Y ella no continuaba hablando. Se quedaba en silencio, mientras el profesor la poseía una y otra vez. Cuando susurraba palabras suaves, cuando le indicaba lo que debía hacer y cómo debía ser hecho.

- ¿Está bien?

- Sí...bien- suspiraba ella, sus caderas moviéndose rítmicamente.

- Voy a aumentar...mi- dijo, en un gemido. Ambos, gimieron y se silenciaron el uno al otro, con besos.

Aumentaban, los movimientos se acrecentaban como su presión sanguínea. El hombre, estaba por terminar, ella estaba por sentir el mayor placer jamás descrito en su corta vida. Ambos, sintiendo, lo que cada uno le hacía al otro. Cuerpos compartidos, como si nunca hubiesen estado separados. Corazón y llave, el rincón de las curilerías al acecho una vez más. La dejaba caer sobre la cama, la rodeaba de sábanas. Continuaba con sus movimientos, cortos, largos. Los jadeos y los gemidos fuertes y bajos. Placer indescriptible.

- Voy a, culminar- le decía, en apenas una débil voz. Ella no le contestaba, ya podía sentir cómo todo se acababa- Respira.. descansa y duerme.


	31. Almohadas

Hermione estaba en la cama, durmiendo. Severus, la contemplaba, mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente. Respirar, exhalar y reposar. Muy pronto, su pequeña alumna se quedaba dormida.

Sonreía, mientras recordaba la noche anterior o más bien, las horas anteriores. Con esa sonrisa suave, contemplaba por la ventana de aquel despacho. Un nuevo día, comenzaba pronto.

Aquellos caramelos, perdían el efecto. El éxtasis cumplido, se despedía de los sueños y le indicaba a Hermione, que debía volver a la normalidad. Comenzó a despertarse, en muy poco tiempo.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta, de que estaba desvestida en la cama de alguien. Con un suspiro, ladeó la cabeza y contempló a Snape. Estaba desnuda, en su cama y el asunto era, que él, también estaba igual que ella.

La contempló sin dejar de sonreír y no le fue difícil a ella, entender lo que había sucedido. Se levantó hasta sentarse y miró a su alrededor.

- Pro..- comenzó, pero Snape negó con la cabeza.

- Llámame Severus- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero ella no entendía.

- ¡Esos caramelos!- chilló y Snape, asintió.

- Ellos, te hicieron ver, lo que querías ver- le dijo, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Me violó...

- No, nunca hice eso. Viniste por tu cuenta. Ellos, no tenían nada. Sólo, tenían poción anti embarazo.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de su ropa. ¿Por qué entonces, habían sido tan provocadores, esos caramelos? Severus, no pudo evitar reírse, mientras ella no entendía lo que había sucedido.

- Los caramelos, creíste que yo sería capaz de...

- ¡Ginny se comió uno de esos...! ¿Por qué estaba feliz?

- Aparte de pociones para evitar embarazos, tenían ese contenido. Nunca sentiste nada fuera de ti.

- Ella, ¡Ella fue a buscar a Harry!

- Dudo, que le haya hecho algo que ella no quisiera buscar por su cuenta. Los caramelos, no iban a hacerte algo, que no quisieras experimentar.

Ella quiso entenderlo, pero le fue imposible. De todas formas, estaba hecho. Severus y ella, se habían acostado juntos y...¿Ella no era virgen?

- Ya no lo eres- le mencionó el hombre, con un suspiro. Como si, le hubiera leído la mente- ¿Virgen, piensas? No, ya no.

- ¡Profesor Snape!- criticó ella y él, se encogió de hombros.

- Tú lo decidiste.

- ¡Pero, se pudo oponer!

- Es cierto, pero tú rogabas por que te amara- mencionó él, meditándolo.

- Eran los caramelos.

- Estabas feliz y al estarlo, creías que podías conseguir todo. Yo sólo, te di la felicidad.

- ¿Y la poción anti embarazos?

- Preveía esto- sonrió Severus.

Hermione, negó con la cabeza y buscó su ropa. Como no la encontraba, Severus, podía deleítarse con su cuerpo desnudo, una vez más. Hermione, negó con la cabeza y continuó buscando. Severus, le indicó dónde estaba su ropa, al final de cuentas. Tenía, que regresarse a su sala común. Mucho juego, al final de cuentas.

- Está, debajo de la cama.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que, a ti te gustó que la dejara allí.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, a ti.

Ella, no habló y se agachó para buscar su ropa. En poco tiempo, estuvo vestida. Severus, permaneció en la cama de la misma forma, como había quedado en un momento pasado. Con una sonrisa, la contempló mientras ella trataba de parecer decente.

- Bueno, entonces, te vas.

- Sí, ya me voy. Esto es demasiado...

- Pero te gustó- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa suave. Hermione, no contestó y suspirando, decidió irse.

Severus, se dejó caer en la cama una vez más y continuó sonriendo. Hermione, había venido por cuenta propia. Bueno, con un poco de ayuda extra.

Al llegar a la sala común, Ginny estaba en el sofá. Parecía cansada y ladeaba la cabeza, como si tuviera un malestar en su cuello. Hermione, no quiso imaginárselo.

Al verla, Ginny se levantó y esbozó una sonrisa enorme. Por su aspecto, había sucedido algo muy grave. Bueno, al menos para ella.

Se detuvo a su lado y la miró con una sonrisa cómplice. Hermione, no quiso enterarse del asunto y esperó por los comentarios de Ginny.

- ¡Le dije a Harry que lo quería! ¡Anoche me sentía libre!

Hermione entendió el mensaje. Esos caramelos, no eran éxtasis, pero las habían abducido a algo en particular. Ella, miró a Ginny, mientras caminaba por el lugar.

- Fue algo muy romántico- le dijo y Hermione, ladeó la cabeza. Harry no era muy romántico. ¿O sí lo era?

- ¿Qué...qué hicieron?

- Pues nada, sólo le dije que me gustaba y él, me correspondió el gesto- dijo ella, arqueando una ceja- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Su amiga, con un suspiro decidió que era mejor contarle lo que había sucedido. Ginny, no podía creerlo. Hermione, le había pedido que guardara silencio, pero le era muy difícil no gemir de la sorpresa.

- ¿Hiciste qué cosa?

- Bueno, en realidad...

- ¡Eso es grave, Hermione!

- Lo sé, ¡Lo sé!- dijo ella con pesar- ¡Sé, qué fue lo que hice y qué consecuencias tienen mis actos! ¡Gracias por el apoyo brindado!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- musitó Ginny y la contempló con estupefacción. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se mostró nerviosa.

Ginny suspirando, se sentó a su lado y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Hermione Granger, acababa de acostarse con Severus Snape. No fue un asunto planificado, tampoco fue un añor incondicional. Con una sonrisa a medias, Ginny trataba de consolar a su mejor amiga. Ahora, debía afrontar muchas situaciones por sus acciones.


	32. Vidrios rotos

DarkReginaB19, estoy tomando tu solicitud de las canciones en consideración. Muchos saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Ese día, la calse de pociones era impartida con la normalidad que Harry y Ron esperaban. Pero al entrar Hermione, las cosas cambiaban drásticamente. La joven, estaba en silencio y sentada en un puesto alejado. Nadie comentó la reacción, pero sus mejores amigos se acercaron a ella con el interés de saber el motivo. Hermione, por supuesto, nunca respondió sus incidiosas preguntas sobre lo que le sucedía y/o aquejaba.

El profesor de pociones, entró con mucha calma y miró el ambiente que estaba a su alrededor. Sus ojos, se posaron en un ínfimo segundo, sobre los de Hermione. Con un suspiro, deicidió comenzar la clase.

En silencio, los estudiantes escuchaban sus indicaciones, pero Hermione no prestaba atención. Se detuvo a su lado, pero no le dijo más que un "Despiértese, Granger". Hermione, ladeó la cabeza e intentó concentrarse. ¡Quería matarlo!

Mientras trabajaban, Severus, paseaba por la clase con una sonrisa escueta. Decía comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de todos. se detuvo, para mirar el trabajo que realizaba Hermione. Mucho más tiempo, de lo que se detendría en el caldero de Harry.

Sonreía, mientras Hermione intentaba concentrarse. Perdía el ritmo de su trabajo y sus manos le temblaban. Se detuvo detrás de ella y continuó observando el trabajo realizado.

- Granger, concéntrese. Está, dando un mal ejemplo.

- ¿Concéntrese?- graznó ella y medio salón, la observó. Snape, permaneció inmutable y ella, se dio la vuelta- ¿¡Concéntrese!?- gritó.

Los vidrios del aula, comenzaban a reventarse. Frascos y frascos de pociones, se reventaban de una forma peligrosa y ensordecedora. Hermione continuaba mirando a Snape, con rabia mientras él, observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los estudiantes, corrían para ponerse a salvo mientras las botellas y los cristales se caían al suelo. La tendencia de los caramelos, a expresar los sentidos al máximo.

- ¿Le parezco divertida?- le gritó ella y Snape, alzó la mano. Desgraciadamente, uno de los vidrios se encajaba en su palma y él, tuvo que sostenérsela. La sangre, bañándole la túnica con fácilidad. Hermione, dejó de gritar y observó su mano herida.

El profesor de pociones, caminó hacia la salida y Hermione, fue tras él. Con una sonrisa, Ron observaba a Hermione y lo que acababa de hacer. No supo cuando aprendió eso, pero quería que le enseñara.

Caminó atrás de Snape, pero el hombre no estaba para escuchar más. A no ser, que quisiera terminar picado en dos. Ambos, se detuvieron en la enfermería y ella, ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar la herida que él, trataba de esconder.

- Así, hiere su amor- mencionó ella y Severus, sólo la observó con detenimiento. Con una sonrisa de lástima, ella comenzó a buscar algo, con lo que curar su herida. Severus, se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella trataba de sacar el pedazo de vidrio.

Luego de terminar con eso, limpió el área con un pañuelo. Quiso preguntarle por qué se dedicaba a ayudarle, pero no tenía sentido. Ya sabía, esa pregunta y se sabía la respuesta y hasta como deletreársela.

- ¡Me tuvo que enamorar, profesor Snape!- se quejó ella- ¡Lo hubiera dejado allí, desangrándose! Pero, ¡Me tuvo que enamorar!

Snape, permanecía en silencio hasta que ella terminó de arreglar su mano. La soltó, pero esta no cayó en ninguna parte. Se quedó en su cabeza, entre sus cabellos. Hermione, quiso quitársela pero Snape, no se lo permitió.

- Te enamoraste- le dijo y Hermione no contestó. Eso era afirmación, no pregunta. No necesitaba su respuesta.

- Ya, váyase- le dijo ella, sin mirarlo. Severus, no le contestó tampoco y decidió caminar hacia las mazmorras. Hermione, permaneció allí sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, mirando el pañuelo lleno de sangre entre sus manos. Así, hería su amor. Como un vidrió, recién enterrado entre su piel y su corazón.

Ginny, supo del accidente y acudió a ella. Estaba en el comedor, con aspecto pensativo y la mirada perdida en un punto. Lo que se decía a su alrededor, era pésimo. ¡Hermione, mató a Snape! O casi.

Con una sonrisa, Ginny trataba de animarla, pero no tenía éxito. Severus, pasó varias veces por el comedor, pero nunca hablaron. Sabía ella, que debían hablar de lo que había sucedido en su despacho. De todas formas, tenía que hacerlo por obligación.

Caminó hasta la mesa de profesores y se detuvo frente al hombre. Los maestros la observaron con curiosidad, pero ella no prestó atención al más mínimo detalle. Sólo, sus ojos, estaban sobre el profesor Snape.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Hermione se desmayaba en medio de aquel comedor. Severus, se levantó de inmediato y se arrodilló frente a ella. Al ladear su cuerpo, observó un pedazo de vidrio que estaba incrustado en uno de sus costados.

Estaba en la enfermería, sin conocimiento de lo sucedido en el transcurso del tiempo. Con un suspiro, Severus estaba junto a Poppy. Hermione, estaba bien, pero la analogía había sido muy directa. Despertaba ella, con un gemido de dolor. No podía moverse y la enfermera, prefería que permaneciera en la cama.

Observó al profesor, que estaba sentado a lo lejos y la miraba a ella. Con un suspiro, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y le contempló con una mueca de confusión. Severus, se levantó y se sentó en la cama.

- Te hice el amor...- le dijo pero Hermione negó.

- Me violó- le dijo ella y muchas lágrimas como vidrios, le hicieron compañía.

- Nunca haría tal cosa.

- Pero lo hizo- le criticó ella y trató de levantarse. Esfuerzo inútil, de por sí.

Severus no la detuvo y la dejó tranquila. Hermione, intentó recordar algún momento de ese suceso, pero sólo tenía rabia en su cabeza. El profesor, se iba y ella, no podía ir tras él. Era enfermizo y tenía que acabarse.

Lo sabía, Ginny lo sabía. El amor que Severus buscaba estaba siendo muy duro e innecesario. Desgastaría a Hermione y le obligaría a odiarle. No entendía, que buscaba Snape, pero parecía que en vez de amor, quería desencantar. Eso le preocupaba. O ataba más a Hermione, o buscaba que se alejara de él. La venganza, ya había sido demasiada. Era hora, de detenerse. De caer al suelo y levantarse.


	33. Nuevos vínculos

Hermione, no se atrevía a hablar. Estaba sentada en la cama, intentando regresar a su vida normal. Luego de la herida en su costado, las cosas se veían muy evidentes. Severus, podría matarla. Se acomodó en la cama y contempló a su alrededor. Tenía que levantarse e irse. Justo antes de poder lograrlo, Severus entraba en la enfermería.

Sonrió, pero Hermione no le hizo caso. Se detuvo junto a ella y se sentó en la cama. La abrazó de improvisto y pareció tenso. Hermione, intentó entender el motivo, pero el momento no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Con un suspiro, ella se separaba de él y lo intentaba una vez más. Preguntar, qué sucedía esta vez.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro, que estoy bien. Aunque casi me muero con ese trozo de vidrio que...

- Esos caramelos, ellos fueron los causantes de...

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya no te creo nada...

- Ellos, aumentaron tu capacidad de sentir. La magia, se desbocó de igual forma.

- Me los diste. Buscabas, que yo deseara estar contigo- se quejó ella y Snape, asintió con la cabeza. Hermione, le observó sin podérselo creer.

- No sabía, como atraerte- confesó y Hermione, no pudo dar crédito a lo que oía una vez más. Quiso defenderse, pero no tendría sentido.

Se levantó, dando traspies y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la enfermería. Severus, no se molestó en seguirla, ni siquiera cuando ella se diera la vuelta para observar si lo estaba haciendo. Estaba siendo consciente de su error y tenía que entenderlo. De todas formas, lo que él había iniciado, lo tenía que finalizar.

Con una sonrisa a medias, Hermione sentía las lágrimas que se acercaban a sus ojos. Sin permitirse llorar, continuó caminando, apegada a las columnas. No podía moverse correctamente y no tenía otra alternativa.

Al llegar, Ron le cortaba el paso. La ayudó a sentarse y observó a la desmoronada Hermione, que estaba frente a él. Le abrazó, sin decir palabra alguna y esperó, hasta que pudiera calmarse. Ya sabía, que tenía que ver con Snape.

- Él te hizo daño- mencionó Ron.

- Lo sé, pero lo amo- confesó Hermione y Ron, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo puedes amarlo, si está loco?

- No lo sé, ni lo quiero entender.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y observó, que Snape caminaba en su dirección. Se ocultó en Ron, que permaneció sentado en el lugar. No le permitiría, que hiriera a Hermione una vez más. Así, tuviera que pasar por encima de él.

Antes de que pudiera llegar, Severus, cambiaba de rumbo. Para alivio de Hermione, no la buscaba a ella, pero no dudaba que ya la había vislumbrado.

Ron, estaba enfadado y no consentía, que ella amara a Severus de alguna forma posible. Con una sonrisa, trató de calmar las ansias de Hermione, pero no tenía éxito. Hermione, estaba enferma. Estaba llena de amor y de odio al mismo tiempo.

Ginny prometió que se quedaría con ella. Estaba herida y necesitaba descansar. Había sacado el corazón y la llave y había decidido arrojarlas. Tiraría todo que le recordara a Snape y al final, todo se terminaría.

Mientras lo hacía, Severus llegó hasta ella. Observó que estaba tratando de arrojar algo por una ventana. Se detuvo detrás de ella, en uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Qué es eso, Weasley?

- Esto, es lo que usted le hace a Hermione- le criticó Ginny y sostenía el collar frente a la ventana- lo arrojaré.

- Usted, no hará eso- le dijo Snape y Ginny asintió con fuerza.

- Lo dejaré caer...

- Sí lo hace, la expulsaré.

- No puede, por que eso no es un motivo suficiente- le retó Ginny y dejó que el collar colgara en uno de sus dedos.

Severus contempló a la iracunda joven. Tenía razón, eso no tenía sentido. Trató de quitárselo, pero ella no se dejaba convencer. Ella, estaba decidida a deshacerse de todo mal que pudiera afectar a su amiga.

Ginny, dejó caer el corazón por aquella ventana de aquel pasillo. Lo contempló mientras caía y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

- ¿Sabe, lo que acaba de hacer?- preguntó Snape- arrojó, a "Hermione" al vacío.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Lo sabrá muy pronto, me temo.

- ¡Usted está loco, lo planificó todo!

- Es sólo un regalo. Era un inocente regalo, pero ahora.

Ginny intentó comprender lo que el profesor le mencionaba, pero no le daba muchos detalles. Con un suspiro, observaba al corazón, que golpeaba con las paredes, antes de quedarse engarzado a una de las gárgolas del castillo.

No volvió a ver a Snape por un tiempo y Hermione, parecía que dormía en aquella habitación. Quizás, eso, había sido para que ella se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho. Con los caramelos, ya habían tendio suficiente.

Hermione, despertó tiempo después. Sin saber por qué, se sentía vacía, como si le faltara algo. Con una sonrisa, Ronald le observaba y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Ginny, estaba leyendo en la sala común.

Bajaron y con una sonrisilla, Ginny le indicó que se había deshecho del corazón. Ya no estaría adherida a las idioteces que Severus, solía acometer. Con un suspiro, ella sostenía la caja de la cursilería y pretendía tirarla también.

- ¿Dónde la echamos?- dijo con un guiño de su ojo.

- Donde quieras- le contestó Hermione, sentándose en el sofá con Ron- Tírala donde te provoque. De todas formas, sólo vas a tirarla.

Ginny asintió y Hermione no volvió a mirarla. La dejó ir y lo mejor era, no pensar más en todo el asunto. El vidrio que estuvo dentro de ella, fue lo que rebasó el vaso de agua.

Severus, intentaba encontrar el corazón. Había visto donde había caído, pero luego ya no estaba en ese lugar. Dentro, había decidido almacenar ciertas cosas, que podían afectar a Hermione si se perdía. Tenía, que encontrarlo.

Dumbledore, escuchaba sus ruegos, para que le ayudara en la búsqueda. Severus, aseguró que luego le explicaría lo que había hecho. Necesitaba desesperadamente, encontrar lo que había guardado, antes de que Hermione, comenzara a notar que le faltaba. Y eso, podría suceder muy pronto si no se apresuraba. Ron por su parte, no pensaba despegarse de su mejor amiga. Ella, necesitaba de alguien y él debía, curar las heridas que Severus, había dejado en el pasado.


	34. Lo que había

Para ti Louis:

Ten las agallas, de dejar un review como usuario si estás registrado. No insultes a la gente, sin necesidad. ¿Y si soy estúpida y qué? Hazme el favor y deja tus comentarios, cuando interese. La pedofilia es mala sí, pero hasta ahora yo no he hecho nada que no haga medio planeta de ff. Insulta con necesidad y da la cara

M&S  


* * *

Severus, bucaba ese corazón con mucha insistenia. Cuando Argus Filch lo trajo hasta sus manos, Snape lo sostuvo con suavidad. Dentro de él, estaba la vida de Hermione. Sostuvo el corazón y lo abrió, lo reventó contra la msa. El hechizo que habí dispuesto sobre el mismo se iba. Adiós al amor ficticio que él quiso una vez, que ella sintiera por él.

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama y se levantaba de golpe con un suspiro. Se sentía rara, pero no sabía por qué. Era, como si la liberaran de algo. Miró a Ginny, que estaba durmiendo a un lado.

Se levantó y caminó hacia las mazmorras. Otra vez, se vió motivada a llegar hasta él, sin razones. Llamó al despacho, pero la puerta estaba abierta.

Severus, estaba en la cama, dándole la espalda. El corazón estaba roto y la llave estaba a un lado. Ella lo contepló y quiso tomarlo. Antes de poder hacerlo, Severus, sostenía su mano y la obligaba a dejar ese ideal.

- No lo toques- le dijo y Hermione, quiso saber por qué no debía tocarlo.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- No tiene amor que guardar, así que lo rompí.

- ¿Lo rompió?

- Pretendía obligarte a amarme, pero no funciona. Lo rompí y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- le dijo y Hermione suspiró, mirándolo.

- ¿Por qué está acostado?

- Por que quiero...- le contestó Snape.

- ¿Cuidando de pedazos rotos de un collar?- Suspiró ella- ¿Por qué no cuida de uno real?

Severus ladeó la cabeza en la cama y Hermione le miró con seriedad, sin desafiar. El hombre esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó en la cama. Ella, le contempló con detenimiento mientras el profesor tomaba a chiste sus palabras.

- ¿Cuál corazón real?

- Usted, quiso burlarse de mí y ahora, se enamoró- le dijo ella- si cuida de un corazón real, seguramente...

Hermione, no continuó hablando. Se inclinó ligeramente, para que sus labios tocaran los del hombre. Severus no habló, luego de aquel beso. Con un suspiro, ella le observó mientras Snape intentaba respirar.

- Hermione...

- Demonios profesor, me enamoró. ¿En qué idioma se lo deo decir? Ya no tiene que jugar más. Ya tiene lo que quiere.

Ante aquella confesión, Severus se inclinaba para besar a Hermione con deseo. La joven no tuvo otra reacción, que sonreír. Snape, la contempló mientras Hermione, continuaba sin vacilar. ¿No lo odiaba?

- Granger, yo no le di algo. ¿Qué le pasa?

- Es que creí, que me equivocaría haciendo esto. Así que, insistí. Tengo que inistir, por que me acostumbré a lo que sucede.

- ¿Se acostumbró?

- Sí, a que usted esté...- ella negó con la cabeza- Me acostumbré, pero no le diga a nadie. O creerán que soy tonta.

Snape sonrió, mientras Hermione se sentaba en la cama. Miró el corazón y deseó preguntar qué tenía dentro, que él tanto quería recabar.

- Bueno, alteraba sus sentimientos. Ahora, están los reales. Pensaba quitárselo, cuando se enamorara de mi. Y creo que...

- Sí, dejaría ese pensamiento en mí. Muy listo- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

Se levantó de la cama y pensaba retirarse. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia el despacho. Snape, seguía contemplando el corazón que había destrozado sobre la cama. Con sus manos, comenzó a recoger los trocitos y los arrojó por una ventana. Hermione, continuó su camino y por una razón en especial, se sentía bien consigo misma.

Ginny la esperaba y estabs consternada. Hermione le indicó que todo estaba bien y sonreía. Su amiga, no entendía por qué motivo, pero sonreía. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala común y con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y meditó.

Ron por su parte, la observaba muy feliz y se preguntaba el motio en especial que le hacía sentirse de esa forma. Al cabo de un tiempo, decidió que lo mejor era preguntárselo. Ella sólo sonreía y le decía que se sentía mejor.

Ella no precisaba nada y sus amigos estaban confundidos. No podían entender, como incluso Snape, estaba tan tranquilo. Dumbledore por su parte, disfrutaba de los pocos momentos de paz. Sonreía, mientras alimentaba a Fawkes y miraba por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Sin duda, su alumna y su profesor, habían o aprendido de sí mismos o, habían aprendido de ellos y se habían perdonado las diferencias.

Harry por su parte, pensaba que Hermione estaba bajo algún hechizo o poción. Sostenía su brazo, mientras la revisaba. Hermione reía, mientras Harry entendía que todo estaba bien con su amiga y no tenía ningún problema.

Si bien, a ella le molestaba que él hubiera jugado con ella, sentía irónico el suceso con el corazón. Qué destino el suyo. Primero frustrada por las constantes persecuciones y burlas de Snape y ahora, enamorada y necesitada de sus idioteces. Sin duda, su vida estaba cambiando a un ritmo tal, que la dejaba atrás y no le daba el tiempo necesario para pensarlo.

Severus Snape, estaba en su despacho con mucha calma. Con una sonrisa, contemplaba la habitación y suspiraba recordando, lo que había sucedido hacía tan poco tiempo. Bien, había tenido éxito en su planificación. Justamente ahora, presentía que muchas cosas iban a cambiar y no sabía, si lo que sucedería, era lo que esperaba. Al final de cuentas, Hermione le pertenecía de alguna forma y él, a ella. Aunque eso, sonaba increíblemente cursi y estúpido. Pero, así le gustaba y apreciaba. Sería una noche distinta, de las que había vivido y sin duda alguna, una de las mejores de esas mazmorras. Soñar con ella, aunque seguía sonando cursi. Suspiró y quitándose la camisa, se dejó caer en la cama a meditar. En poco tiempo, había cerrado los ojos y sonreía con suavidad. Hermione, tan inocente la pequeña Hermione, era todo un especímen apreciable.


	35. Lo que queda

Hermione sonreía, mientras observaba, sentada en un banquito. A lo lejos, estaba Severus Snape cerca de los invernaderos, sosteniendo una charla con Hagrid. No duró mucho y era una monotenía, entre asentir y negar con la cabeza. Luego de hablar, Snape, caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Se sentó con calma junto a Hermione y la contempló con una sonrisa suave. Hermione, seguía mirando hacia los invernadero con mucha tranquilidad.

- Hola, Hermione- dijo, pero ella no le respondió. Supuso, que necesitaban más privacidad así que, caminaron por un pasillo largo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- le dijo él, con una sonrisa y Hermione ladeó la cabeza con un suspiro. Severus seguía mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque ella no hubiera respondido aún.

- Muy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo ella y Severus, sonrió con más deseo.

- Hermione, quisiera...- musitó, y se silenció ante lo que iba a pedirle. Hermione, se imaginaba lo que estaba pidiendo, así que dejó de caminar. Con una sonrisa ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

- ¿Quieres...? ¿Un beso, acaso?- dijo ella y Snape, no contestó lo que Hermione quería saber. Bien, quizás lo deseaba.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a ambos, para encontrarse juntos. Severus, sostenía a la pequeña estudiante y la había subido a un banquillo, para poder rozar sus labios con los suyos. Un beso apasionado, pero sencillo. Severus, no quería apresurar los momentos y evitar lo que habían vivido momentos antes. La contempló con calma, mientras Hermione tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista, mirando al suelo.

- Gracias- le dijo y ella, asintió, bajándose del banquillo con un brinco. Con una sonrisa, Hermione colocó su mochila en su hombro y Severus, pudo proseguir su camino.

Las clases, estaban bastante calmas. Severus, parecía de "buen" humor y Harry no quería tentar su suerte. Mucho menos, Ron. Hermione, continuaba mirando a la anda con un gesto de felicidad, mientras la clase se impartía. Incluso, Severus ni se fijaba en eso y pasaba por sobresalto, que Hermione no estuviera al pendiente de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Ron y Harry, se encogió de hombros- ¿Acaso Snape, volvió a embrujarla?

- Creo que...- musitó Harry, pero no logró sacar algo lógico en su cabeza- ¿Hermione?

La joven, sonrió y se dedicó a su poción. Al final de la clase, se quedó sentada, recogiendo sus cosas y Snape, caminó hasta su puesto con mucha calma. Colocó sus manos sobre el puesto y la contempló. Minutos después, ambos estaban besándose. Hacían emular a dos jovencitos infantiles, que descubrían el amor por primera vez.

Severus, abrazó a la joven y permaneció en el silencio de los vapores de las pociones condensándose y fluyendo entre matráces de vidrio. Hermione, contempló el ambiente y delineaba con la vista, las rutas que tomaban esos líquidos. Era fantástico, disfrutar del silencio.

- ¿Tienes, algo que hacer hoy?- le preguntaba el profesor y Hermione, meditaba al respecto.

- No, creo que no. Mañana es viernes y...

- Sí, libre para ir a Hogsmade- ¿Puedo, pedirte un favor?

- ¿Qué clase de favor?- musitó ella, recordando antiguos momentos.

- No es nada grave- dijo- sólo quisiera, que me hicieras compañía esta noche.

- ¿Sabe lo que pienso de...?

- Sólo eso.

Hermione asintió una vez más y Snape, la dejó ir. Al atardecer, Ginny observaba como ella se arreglaba para algo que no quería confesar. Se levantó de la cama donde estaba acostada y caminó hacia ella con lentitud. Se acomodó el cabello e intentó formular la pregunta. De todas formas, ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

- ¿Vas, al despacho de Snape?- preguntó, con una vocecilla cómplice y Hermione ladeó la cabeza. Estaba algo sonrojada.

- Voy a...¡a la biblioteca!- mintió y Ginny sonrió con picardía.

- Pues que te aprovechen los libros- confesó, caminando hacia el baño- si alguno de ellos, te muerde me avisas.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa y caminó hacia el retrato. Con un suspiro, juntó sus manos hacia el pecho y bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Llamó, pero la puerta estaba entre abierta. Con un caminar trémulo, ella entró.

Severus, estaba sentado en un sofá y leía. Ella, carraspeó para hacerse notar. El hombre, alzó la cabeza y la miró.

- Puedes cerrar la puerta. La dejé abierta, para ti- le dijo y ella, asintió en silencio- Siéntate aquí- indicó, en un pequeño taburete.

Hermione le hizo caso y en poco tiempo, ambos estaban sentados frente al fuego. Severus estaba leyendo algo, sobre la teoría mágica y Hermione, estaba contemplándolo sin mucho qué hacer. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Lista?

- ¿Para qué?

- Nos vamos a un lugar especial- dijo, con un suspiro. Hermione miró lo que sostenía entre sus manos. Un libro.

- ¿Ves este libro? Sólo dime a dónde quierer ir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las llamas nos llevaran.

- ¿Pero eso...el castillo?

- No sucederá nada- confesó el hombre y le entregó el libro- ¿Algún paisaje bonito?

Hermione sonrió, mirando lo que el libro le mostraba. Berlín, París,Venecia, Madrid. Un sin fin de lugares paradisíacos.

- Una isla.

- Hermione...

- Sí lo sé, no se podrá regresar.

- No, es fantástico- dijo el hombre y Hermione, le observó con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Por qué lo era, a ciencia cierta?

- No entiendo.

- Es el mejor lugar, para estar apartados de todo- confesó y con un suspiro, se acercó hasta las llamas- arranca la hoja y échasela a las llamas.

Hermione obedeció y osbervó como Snape, con paso militar, caminaba hacia las llamas de su chimenea. Ella, le alcanzó muy pronto y ambos podían ver el cálido fuego sobre ellos; que no quemaba ni un centímetro de piel. Luego de un par de segundos, el entorno comenzó a moverse con absoluta facilidad y Hermione sentía que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas fuera de su cuello.

En poco tiempo, estaban en aquella hermosa isla caribeña. Para fortuna de ella, no estaba deshabitada. Sin duda, hubiese sido deprimente, si se quedaban varados en un lugar como ese. ¿Qué locuras, se le estaban ocurriendo a su profesor? Visitar una isla en media semana, no sonaba nada cuerdo. Sonaba a un asunto, de Albus Dumbledore.


	36. Islas paradisíacas

Hermione reía, al encontrarse dentro de una isla, con Snape. Bien, tenían que vacacionar, pero no era para tanto. Con una sonrisa a medias, Severus observaba el lugar donde estaban parados. Era un bonito ambiente y las cosas, parecían tener sentido justamente en ese instante. Con una sonrisa nueva, caminó hacia lo que parecía un hotel y rentó un cuarto. ¿Qué esperaba él, sexo otra vez?

Hermione observó la cama mullida y se dejó caer. No sabía por qué, pero esperaba que Albus no se enterara de que estaban allí. Si sabía, que habían tenido relaciones sexuales, seguro explotaría. Aunque bien, ella siempre sospechó, que nada ponía nervioso a ese hombre. Albus, era una cosa particular.

Severus, observó la ducha y tuvo una simpática idea. Hermione, observaba su mirada llena de brillo y se imaginaba lo que estaba diciendo. ¡Qué inventos interesantes! Una ducha con propulsores de agua. Seguro, eran muy estimulantes. Hermione, negó con la cabeza pero Snape la abrazó y ella comenzó a reírse. Quería que entrara en el baño, pero ella se negaba con risas en su voz.

Luego de un baño donde, Hermione no permitió mayor cosa que unas caricias leves. Sí, temía embarazarse, ambos estaban exhaustos y listos para dormir.

- ¡No trajimos pijamas!- dijo con pesar, pero a Snape, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Con una sonrisa, comenzaba a desvestirse- ¿Dormir desnudos? ¡Te volviste loco!

- No tenemos alternativa.

- ¿Y dejar, que me hagas el amor, mientras no me doy cuenta?- dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido y Snape, negó con la cabeza.

- No soy tan irresponsable.

- En el jacuzzi, parecías otra cosa- le dijo y Snape, no pudo evitar reírse. Se cubrió con las sábanas y con la mirada, le pedía que se desvistiera.

- No lo haré- le dijo ella y muy pronto, cedía como una tonta- No me vayas a tocas ni un sólo cabello.

- Ninguno- dijo- ni arriba ni...

- Ya, no tienes que ser específico. Hablé en general.

Ambos, se quedaron dormidos, en los brazos del otro. Severus, mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo de Hermione y descansaba con mucha calma. Hermione, despertó muy pronto, recordando que tenían clases y deberes. Severus, estaba muy pesado y prenzado a ella. Además, de que podía sentir su cuerpo por encima de ella y eso, no le gustaba mucho. Dejó de moverse y decidió esperar.

El hombre, despertó tiempo después. Estaba hambriento, así que decidió que era buena idea comer en la playa. No entendía las costumbres muggles y se sorprendió cuando les traían el trago, "Sexo en la playa".

- ¿Por qué lo llaman así?- dijo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No lo sé, pero no sabe mal- dijo ella- pedimos el especial de la casa y es este. Además, la piña colada aburre.

- ¿Piña?

- Una fruta redonda, con espinas y hojas en su parte superior.

- Longbottom- dijo Snape y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario de su obsesionado profesor. La comida era marina. Ensalada de pulpo con calamares y otras cosas que no precisaba.

- Se ve delicioso- dijo Hermione y probó un tentáculo de pulpo- por que lo está.

Ambos comieron y luego de eso, se dedicaron a contemplar el mar. Hermione sentía, que ese era un buen cambio, después de todo lo vivido. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus se levantaba y ella no entendía el motivo.

- ¿Baila conmigo, señorita?

Hermione no se pudo negar y en poco tiempo, bailaban al son de una canción suave que habían colocado en el restaurant. Severus, contemplaba sus cabellos y jugaba con ellos como un pequeño niño. Hermione, no hablaba y esperaba a que la soltara. En vez de eso, la apegó más a él y alzó su rostro con dos de sus dedos.

- Hola- le dijo y ella se sonrió.

- Hola.

- La voy a besar- le susurró y Hermione asintió en silencio. Muy pronto, estaban compartiendo un delicado beso que constaba de acariciarse cada centímetro de piel, dentro de sus bocas. Hermione sonrió una vez más y Severus, la separó de él con una fluoritura de sus manos. Ella, miró a su alrededor y trató de disfrutar lo que quedaba de noche.

- ¿Cuando vamos a regresar?- preguntó y Snape la abrazó mientras ella, le daba la espalda.

- No sé, pero aún no. Aún, nos queda la noche.

Ella asintió, imaginándose otras sorpresaas. Estaban en la habitación. Severus leía, mientras Hermione miraba por la ventana. Sin que ella se peracatara, colocó debajo de su almohada, una rosa y esperó, hasta que ella llegara a la cama. Bostezando, ella se preparó para dormir. Antes de acostarse, acomodando su almohada, observó una rosa.

- Hermione, qué es eso. ¿Quién te dio eso?- le dijo y Hermione negó con la cabeza, en desconocimiento.

- No sé.

- ¿Por qué la ocultas?- le criticó y ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Severus, le observó con disgusto y se levantó de la cama. Ella, no podía entender, de donde había salido esa rosa. Snape, caminó hasta la puerta y miró hacia afuera. Luego, se dio la vuelta y contempló a Hermione.

- Nadie pudo traerla. Dime, ¿Por qué la tenías escondida? ¿Es para mí?

- No lo sé. Ni siquiera...

- No me gustan las mentiras- Severus frunció el ceño y caminó hacia Hermione. Tomó la rosa entre sus manos y la deshizo. Hermione iba a contestarle, pero prefirió silenciarse. Estaba presintiendo algo. Severus, quizás estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Aunque, ya estaba comenzado a entenderlo, como para dudar de él otra vez.


	37. Todo por una rosa

Hermione, observaba al enfadado Severus, que había deshecho la rosa y le observaba a ella con rabia. Hermione, no podía entender, qué era lo que le molestaba tanto. Ella no había, traído ninguna rosa. Con un suspiro, ella trataba de calmar al hombre, pero no le hacía ningún caso. Con un quejido de frustración, Severus no podía entender su reacción. ¿Por qué le traicionaba, justo cuando todo estaba bien?

- No sé, cómo te has atrevido- Se quejó y Hermione negó febrilmente con la cabeza. Con rabia, Severus decidió recoger sus cosas y regresarse a Hogwarts.

- Me iré...

- Pero, Severus- le dijo con un suspiro- Era una rosa, nada más...

Hermione miraba a Snape, rogándole para que no reaccionara de esa forma. Con un suspiro, Severus, comenzaba a reírse y Hermione, trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediéndole. El profesor, dejó de reír y la observó.

- Bien, creo que no pasas.

- ¿No paso, qué?- preguntó ella.

- La prueba de los celos- le dijo él y ella le observó con el entrecejo fruncido. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y con odio se metió dentro del baño. Snape, comenzaba a pensar, que no querría hablar con él, después de lo que había hecho.

Salió tiempo después con sus cosas empacadas. Snape la observaba y creía que había hecho una mala jugada. Se enojaba cada vez más y Severus, sabía que había intentado una prueba, que podía traerle un problema.

Hermione no habló con él y colocó su varita en la cama. Severus, observaba todo eso, sin hablarle y ella, seguía sin preocuparse por lo que el hombre pensara. Si había jugado con ella, entonces se iría.

- Bueno, perdóname, por lo que acabo de hacer.

- Me alegro, de que te arrepientas- suspiró ella y colocó en una mochila que había hecho aparecer, su ropa sucia del día anterior- pero me voy.

- Hermione...

- Adiós, Severus- le indicó y se colocó la mochila al hombro- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer...

- No sabes cómo regresar.

- Me apareceré.

- No puedes, por que no tienes la edad suficiente y además, en Hogwarts, no puedes aparecerte.

- Bien, entonces me llevarás al castillo.

- No, hasta que me disculpes.

- ¿Debería?

Severus sonrió y sostuvo a Hermione por un costado, obligándola a caerse en la cama. Con una sonrisa, la observó y Hermione, trataba de liberarse de él. Antes de que pudiera, Severus le besaba. Ella, trató de apartarse una vez más, pero no tuvo éxito. Al final del asunto, Hermione había decidido que más sano, era perdonarle las idioteces.

Ambos, se contemplaban en la cama. Ella no sabía si sentir enojo o si sentir felicidad por todo lo sucedido. Con un suspiro, el hombre le tendía la mano para que fuera con él. Ella se levantó y con una sonrisa, ambos, se iban a Hogwarts.

Al regresar, no se separaron. Hermione meditaba, mientras Snape la sostenía entre sus brazos. Con una sonrisa suave, la separó de él y le susurró al oído, que quería su perdón otra vez. Ella asintió y le dijo, que lo tendría con una condición.

- Ahora, quiero verte soportarte, cuando salga en el baile de este viernes, con Ronald.

Severus, la observó con un suspiro. Bien, ellos iban a jugar el mismo jueguito. Hermione con una sonrisa decidió que era hora de irse. Se preguntaba Snape, si podría soportar verlos bailar juntos. Bueno, había soportado verlos antes y mantenido su papel. Lo haría de todas formas. Ella esperaba su respuesta y él, asintió en silencio.

- De acuerdo, yo lo soportaré y verás que soy mejor en ello.

- Ya veremos, hasta luego Severus.

La dejó ir y se dijo que necesitaría preparación. Mientras pensaba, tuvo una idea mucho mejor. Si ella quería bailar con Ron, iba a bailar con Ron. Hermione, no sabía lo que le esperaba, siendo la novia formal del profesor de pociones.

Esa tarde, ellos no se habían visto. Hermione esperaba triunfar en la primera broma que le jugaría al profesor. Bueno, la primera, donde estuviera cuerdo. Con una sonrisa suave, miraba a Ron y se preguntaba la reacción de su amigo.

El baile, sería muy pronto y ella, tenía que verse muy bella, para convencer a ambos. Con un suspiro, buscaba qué usar y tendría que consultar a Ginny, sobre el asunto. Se dejó caer en la cama y miró a su gato.

Todo debía salir perfecto. Al llegar Ginny, ella le comentó su idea y a la pelirroja le pareció divertida y oportuna. Ambas, comenzaron a planificar su próxima movida. Antes de salir, Ginny le dijo que usara los pendientes que Snape le había regalado. Eso, le enloquecería más de lo que ella podría imaginar. Hermione, asintiendo, comenzó a buscarlos y a comparar sus constrastes con sus vestidos.

Al escoger su perfecto atuendo, lo guardó y tan sólo esperaba que llegara ese dichoso día. Seguramente, Severus, se vería tan tonto como ella se vio una vez, pensando que tenía celos. Ahora, era su turno para jugar.

- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó Ginny, acariciando al gato.

- Sí, así, ambos estaremos claros.

- Bueno, es cierto. ¿Y fueron, a una isla?

- Sí, fue romántico- mencionó Hermione y Ginny esbozó una sonrisa. Era particularmente raro, que Snape y Hermione salieran, pero se estaba acostumbrando. Mucho tiempo de bromas entre ellos y desplantes.

- Pues, todo va a estar bien, si eso es lo que deseas.

- Así es... Ya verá, lo que es molestar a Hermione Granger.

- Espero, que no terminen peleándose y declarándose la guerra otra vez- se quejó Ginny, imaginándoselo.

- No, espero que no suceda. Aunque creo, que ya está obsesionado conmigo.

- Lo está.


	38. En el baile

Bien, creo que lo voy a decir. Lo siento mucho chicas y chicos, o quienes me lean. Pero ya me caí y creo que, no me levantaré. No sé si será lo último que deje. Ya no quiero seguir haciendo nada. Me siento mal y la verdad, no me va a servir estar así. Por ahora, disfruten este capítulo.

M&S

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras se probaba su vestido de esa noche. Ron, había aceptado su invitación y ella, gustosa, le había dicho que lo vería pronto. Mientras se preparaba, a Ron, le llegaba la nota de que Severus quería verle.

Ron asintió, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho. Severus le contempló por un rato, antes de iniciar una insulsa charla sobre sus exámenes reprobados. No podía hacer que no fuera al baile por eso, así que, se ideó un plan mejor.

Señaló a Ron y entonces, se había quedado petrificado. Bueno, sólo necesitaba un poco de su cabello y luego, lo enviaría a la enfermería por enfermedad. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus había preparado aquello, que sorprendería a Hermione.

Sonriente, ella esperaba por su pareja, fuera de el retrato. Con un suspiro, observaba a Ron, qu llegaba con una sonrisa suave. ¿Por qué?

- Lamento, haberme tardado tanto. ¿Nos vamos ya?

- ¡Sí!- le dijo ella y él, le brindó su brazo- ¡Qué caballero! ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, ¿Por qué? ¿No debería hacer esto?- preguntó y Hermione, negó con la cabeza y esbozó otra sonrisa.

- Está bien, es sólo que fue algo extraño- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo- no sueles... ser tan caballero conmigo. Con nadie, en realidad.

- Bueno, es el baile- confesó y Hermione continuó sonriendo- ¡Vámonos!

Hermione asintió y de un moemtno a otro, caminaba con Ron hacia el baile. Con un suspiro, ella era guiada por la pareja perfecta. Aunque bien, podía no serlo, en cuanto comenzara el baile. Todo dependía de los hechos.

- ¿Y el profesor Snape?- preguntó Hermione y Ron, no pudo evitar sonreírse- Se suponía que...

- Ya aparecerá- musitó Ron y con una sonrisa, pensaba en algo.

Severus Snape, se levantaba de la enfermería, cansado. Con un suspiro, recodó que debía ver a alguien en el baile y caminó hacia el comedor. Seguramente, ella estaba muy enojada por lo que había sucedido. La había hecho esperar.

Entró en el comedor y al mirar con atención, entendió lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué estaba allá con Hermione, si estaba aquí, parado? ¡Habían usurpado su identidad! Negó con la cabeza y se disponía a caminar hacia Hermione.

- ¡Severus, únete a la fiesta!

¿Severus? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ya sabía que el director estaba medio chiflado, pero llamarlo Severus. Sin duda, estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño. Se dio la vuelta para contemplar al director y con una sonrisa le contestó.

- Yo no soy Snape.

- ¡Claro que lo eres!- le dijo Albus. Al oírse, supo que sí lo era. Soltó un quejido y medio baile lo contempló. Incluyendo Ron.

- ¿Qué le pasa al profesor Snape?- preguntó Hermione.

- Ha de estar celoso- dijo Ron y continuó su camino- ¿Vamos?

Hermione asintió, divertida. Snape, no podía quitarles la vista y trataba de safarce de Dumbledore, para ir por Hermione.

- Ya le dije, que no soy Snape...- dijo, sin alterarse demasiado. Dumbledore suspiró y ladeó la cabeza para contemplarlo.

- Yo te veo, Severus- dijo y Snape se llevó una mano a la frente apra tratar de no perder la paciencia. Ron en cambio, no podía parar de sonreírle a Hermione.

- Definitivamente, estás raro- le dijo ella y Ron, negó con la cabeza.

- Me siento muy bien- le dijo y Hermione, asintió encongiéndose de hombros. El baile era maravilloso y ella nunca pensó, que Ron fuera un gran bailarín.

- Es mi gran secreto. Mi madre, me hacía aprenderlo- le dijo al oído, saboreando las palabras y sintiendo el aroma de su cabello.

- Pues, me alegro- le dijo ella, ligeramente sonrojada. Snape trataba de recordar qué había sucedido cuando había ido al despacho de ¡Snape! Se alejó de Dumbledore y caminó a pasos apresurados, hacia ellos. Antes de llegar, se detenía. Ron o quien quiera que fuera, estaba besando a Hermione.

- Eso lo pondrá celoso- dijo Ron, resuelto, cuando se hubieran separado. Hermione sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente. Ron besaba tan apasionadamente, que hasta lo creyó una mentira. Le recordaba mucho, a la forma de besar de Snape. Sí, estaba ya paranoica con ese hombre.

- ¿Quieres bailar otra pieza?- preguntó y Hermione ya sentía, que había algo raro en ese Ron que estaba con ella. Mientras pensaba, Snape llegó hasta ella.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo y Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hago de qué?

- ¿Cómo estás con él?- preguntó y Hermione se rió.

- ¿Te dieron celos?

- Él no es...¡Él no es!

- Sí, sí lo es. Es mi novio, Ron- le dijo ella y Ronald, no pudo evitar sonreírse.

- ¡Diablos, te estoy diciendo que él no es...!

- ¿Qué es qué, Severus?

- ¡Yo no soy..no me llames Severus!- rugió Snape y Hermione sonrió con complacencia. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino con Ronald Weasley.

No podía entenderlo, Snape no podía. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que él no era, él. Precisamente? Con un suspiro, observó como Hermione se reía, mientras aquel Ron le decía algo. Sí, ese tenía que ser él, tenía que haber sido él quien le hechizó de esa forma. ¡Cuando tuviera las pruebas, haría que le expulsaran!

- ¿Ya eres Severus?-preguntó Albus con una sonrisa y Snape, se dio la vuelta con tedio. ¿Cómo explicar que no era Snape? Dumbledore lo tomaría por loco y a esas alturas, no lo necesitaba. Suspirando, decidió abandonar el lugar.

- Te dije que funcionaría- le dijo Hermione, feliz- Gracias por ayudarme.

- Pues, no tienes que agradecérmelo- le dijo Ron, con una sonirsa- siempre, será un placer ayudarte.

- Wow wow, eso sí es raro- dijo ella, retrocediendo. Ron en cambio, se encogió de hombros.

- Es que, te amo, Hermione- dijo y ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, una vez más. Al abrazarla, Ron, sonrió con malicia.

Severus regresó a la enfermería, sintiéndose mareado. Se acostó en la camilla que había ocupado antes y, se había quedado profúndamente dormido. Al despertarse, notó que estaba allí. Que su yo real, estaba allí. Pero, por la mañana. Por desgracia para él y por fortuna para cierto profesor de pociones, que estaba bastante complacido con lo que había obtenido. Si querían jugar con él, él siempre daría la batalla. No era tonto y no pretendería serlo por Hermione Granger.


	39. Creo en el amor

Bueno algunas personas de fanfiction, incluso de Potterfics, me trajeron a este fic otra vez. Tengo problemas de tensión, así que ando medio decaída. De todas formas, acá les dejo más del fic.

Mis cordiales saludos.

M·S

* * *

Hermione miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa enorme. Esperaba, por el mensaje de Snape. Mientras esperaba, un brioso Ronald Weasley entraba en aquella habitación, donde ella estaba. Estaba lívido de rabia y la observaba, con ojos acusadores.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?- preguntaba ella con un suspiro. Ron la miró un poco más, antes de decidirse a conversarlo con ella.

- ¡Snape, me hechizó y se transformó en mí!- se quejó y Hermione, comenzó a reírse sin entender nada.

- Por supuesto y fue él, quien bailó conmigo anoche.

- ¡Fue él y, cómo lo besabas!- le dijo el joven, aparentemente celoso. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y trató de pensar. Bien, habían algunos gestos raro, pero no era para tanto.

- Ese Ron, eras tú y no digas tonterías. ¿Te golpeó una blugder?

- ¡No me golpeó ninguna bludger!- se quejó él y Hermione, sonrió, tomándolo en forma de chiste. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Tenía, que burlarse de Snape y sus irreverentes celos.

Al llegar, Severus, estaba corrigiendo sus exámenes de siempre. Con una sonrisa a medias, alzó la cabeza y la contempló. Hermione, se preparaba para su contra ataque.

- Hermoso, tu baile con Weasley- fue lo que dijo y Hermione, sintió que no había sido un gran reproche. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Me vio bailar?- dijo, esperanzada. Snape asintió con mucha calma y Hermione una vez más, sintió que no era gran cosa.

- Bailan muy bien, juntos- dijo. Hermione, captó el mensaje, de inmediato. Seguramente, estaba tan herido, que no quería hablarle.

- Lo besé- dijo y Severus, se dio la vuelta para mirarla, cuando guardaba unos libros en su biblioteca privada.

- Sí y espero, que lo haya disfrutado- le dijo y Hermione, saboreaba el dulce néctar de una venganza cumplida.

Mientras pensaba en su victoria, Severus no pudo evitar sonreírse un poco. Recordaba muy bien el beso de la jovencita y, todo lo que había fraguado. Su plan, no había servido y se le había volteado la mesa, a su favor. Otra vez. Ella, debía aprender a jugar mejor sus cartas. Pero no, él ya tenía mucha experiencia.

- No sabes, lo mal que me sentí- le confesó y Hermione, sonrió con malicia.

- Me retaste...

- Sí, creo que lo hice- dijo, con un falso enojo- Pero, de todas formas, ese beso fue mucho. Ahora, quiero uno...

Hermione, no pudo evitar reírse. Severus, dejó caer los libros con inocencia y colocó las manos en la cintura frágil, de su alumna. Hermione, sintió un débil escalosfrío, pero no retrocedió en lo más mínimo.

- Me debe un beso, señorita Granger- dijo, cerca de su oído y Hermione sentía, que su cuerpo se vendría abajo en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Se lo merece?

- Yo pienso que...- dijo, pero no culminó su oración. Los labios de Hermione, eran muy atrayentes. Al final de cuentas, se encontró besándoles con deseo.

- Es usted una necia, Granger- le dijo, entre sus labios y Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír. Con un suspiro, le acarició el cabello y Hermione sonrió con mucha naturalidad- ¿Tiene algo que hacer, esta noche?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por curiosidad- reveló el hombre y Hermione no se creyó semejante cuento.

- Nada, es por curiosidad en usted. ¿Qué busca?

- Quiero cenar contigo- le confesó y Hermione, no pareció negarse en lo más mínimo. Con una sonrisa a medias, asintió en silencio.

- Pues, depende de como me lo pida- mencionó y Snape, ladeó la cabeza para mirarla con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó él y Hermione sonrió con cierto dejo de malicia. Con un suspiro, Severus, esperaba por su confesión.

- Que me amas- le pidió y Snape, meditó el asunto. Con una sonrisa, Hermione esperaba por su confesión más preciada. Severus ladeó la cabeza, para jugar con uno de sus rizos, entre sus dedos.

- Te amo, Hermione- le dijo y Hermione, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por que te lo pedí?

- Por que te amo- le dijo y la besó, con ternura. Bien, podía creer un poquito en el amor. Con un suspiro, ella trataba de encontrarse. Mientras lo hacía, había alguien en la puerta. Una chiquilla de primer año les miraba, mientras compartían un momento apasionado, sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Severus, miró a la jovencita y eso bastó para hacerla temblar de miedo.

- ¿Quiere algo?- preguntó, sin incomodarse mucho- Con tocar, bastaba.

- Pe..ro...señor- dijo ella, con nerviosismo. Hermione, negó con la cabeza y trató de ayudar a la desorientada niña.

- ¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó, pero ella no hablaba- Puedes decírmelo.

- La profesora Mcgonagall, quería preguntarle por Hermione Granger...- dijo ella y Hermione miró a Snape.

- Dígale, que está bien- dijo Severus, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Irá en un momento- le mencionó Hermione y la niña no supo si asentir, si sonreír o salir corriendo. Severus, miró a Hermione, mientras ella observaba la vía que la jovencita había tomado.

- Problema- dijo con una queja y ella, asintió en silencio.

- Dudo que...- dijo, pero Severus le daba otro beso. Así permanecieron, por un largo rato. Ella quiso saber, el motivo de sus besos.

- Por si, no podemos vernos más- le confesó y su larga túnica le acarició, en cuanto comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta- Iré a ver a Minerva...

- Pues, yo regresaré a la sala común- le dijo ella y comenzó a caminar. Severus esperó a que Hermione pasara, para salir. La contempló por un tiempo, antes de tomar una vía distinta. Debía saber, si Minerva, estaba enterada de lo que sucedía. Pero, aún así, Hermione era su... ¿Qué era Hermione, para él? ¿Su diversión? ¿Su alegría? ¿La estudiante tonta, que todo se lo creía? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba convirtiéndose una vez más, en su obsesión. Bueno, sin la amortentia. Cosa que, parecía ser un gran avance en cuanto, lo que buscaba Hermione. Que, en realidad, no se sabía qué era a ciencia cierta. Con una sonrisa suave, se la imaginaba pintando corazones de colores.


	40. Haciendo ruido

Hermione trataba por todos los medios, de que nadie supiera lo que había sucedido en el despacho del profesor Snape. Sin duda, eso sería una situación atenuante, si llegaba a sucederle.

Por su parte, Snape, intentaba dilucidar, su próximo movimiento. Con un suspiro, se imaginaba el rostro de la impactada joven, una y otra vez. Pero, no podía despedirse de Hermione, así como así. Tenía que idear un plan.

Mientras pensaba, observaba a la misma niña, que se iba. Con una sonrisa suave, se imaginó que la convencería. La alcanzó y la obligó a detenerse. Suspirando, le preguntaba si le comentaría lo visto en el despacho, al director. Que todo, había sido una equivocación y que alucinaba. La niña, le escuchaba, pero sólo afirmaba que se lo diría. Bien, Severus Snape, estaba en problemas.

La jovencita, caminaba con mucha calma hacia lo que sería, su fin. Hermione estaba en la sala común y en todo el día, no había visto a Ronald. ¿Habría salido? Harry, se encogía de hombros. Severus por su parte, trataba de convencer a la pequeña, de cualquier manera. Pero, nada tenía éxito.

Con una sonrisa suave, la niña subía las escaleras hacia la gárgola que daba con el despacho de Dumbledore. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, mientras Snape, la observaba desde un piso inferior. Lo iba a hacer, y tendría que asumir sus consecuencias.

Hermione, seguía sin noticias de Snape, así que fue a buscarle. Severus estaba sentado en su despacho y miraba al mismo, con una expresión de resignamiento, que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Le diría, una pésima noticia.

- Le dirá, lo que hemos hecho- le confesó y Hermione, miró a Snape con preocupación. Lo que habían hecho... Muchas cosas.

- Pero, ¿Le dijiste que fue una confusión?

- No me escuchó...

- ¿Se lo pediste amablemente?

- No me hizo caso.

Hermione meditaba con inseguridad. ¿Qué podría hacer Dumbledore, una vez que supiera que ella se había besado con Snape? Sin duda, le botaría a él o incluso, a ella también. Perderían ambos, lo que más apreciaban.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó ella con un suspiro. Derrotada.

- Esperar...

Mientras esperaban, las horas se hacían interminables. Con una sonrisa a medias, Severus, le acariciaba el cabello a su jovencita enamorada. Sólo les faltaba esperar el aviso de Albus, para sentirse perdidos.

Las cosas no cambiaban y Hermione, comenzaba a desesperarse. Con un suspiro de frustración, alzaba la cabeza de la mesa de Snape y miraba el reloj. Severus, se mantenía con las manos bajo su barbilla y con los ojos cerrados.

- Srta Granger- dijo y Hermione, se extrañó, del calificativo- Es muy obvio, que no le comentó nada. Creo, que estamos a salvo.

- Severus- decía la chimenea, y Snape, se tragaba sus palabras- Hermione. ¿Podría verlos, en mi despacho ahora?

Hermione asentía en silencio, y Snape, también. Con un suspiro, ella miraba al hombre, que comenzaba a levantarse. ¿Irían a ver a Dumbledore? Seguramente, los expulsaría a ambos sin derecho a réplica.

- Después de usted, Srta Granger...

Mientras caminaban, el cuerpo de una niña, cambiaba drásticamente. Se convertía en un cuerpo blancuzco, y con cabellos rojos. Sonreía, mientras dejaba la ropa de niña en la cama y esperaba por que sus ideas tuvieran efectos.

Severus, comenzó a subir las escaleras y Hermione, sentía que se estaba encarcelando o que caminaba, hacia una cámara de gas. Snape, le cedió el paso y ella, con una vocecilla, se atrevió a pasar hacia el despacho.

- Bienvenidos- le dijo Dumbledore y Hermione, no se atrevió a contestar- Siéntese por favor- eso hicieron ambos.

- Albus, nosotros nunca hicimos eso- dijo y el director, no se precipitó ante el mensaje- sólo, nos besamos, pero eso...

- ¿Se qué..? ¿De qué estás hablándome Severus? ¿A quién, has besado?

- ¿No tenía idea de nada?- preguntó Hermione a su vez y Dumbledore, se mostró interesado en el asunto.

- ¿Qué quieren decirme, ambos?- preguntó con una sonrisa a medias.

- ¿No vino, una pequeña niña a comentarte algo... acerca de...?

- ¿Una pequeña niña? No. Para, ¿Contarme qué, Severus?

Bien, todo había sido un truco. Con un suspiro, Severus se vio obligado a decirle al director, que había besado y tocado a una estudiante. Hermione, estaba muy apenada y se sentía como una tortuga. Buscando un caparazón donde ocultar su cabeza.

- Así que, están enamorados- le dijo Albus a Snape,y Severus, se vio obligado a responder con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Hermione, no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué esa niña, le había amenazado con que le diría y luego, no lo hacía? Bueno, quizás se apiadaba de ellos. Pero, ¿Y si no?

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que han hecho? ¿Aparte de besarse?- preguntó el anciano director y Severus, se sintió estúpido, por haber hablado.

- Albus, nosotros...- dijo y miró a Hermione. ¿Debía decir semejante noticia, como lo era, "Nos acostamos juntos"?- nosotros...

- ¿Ustedes qué?- preguntó el anciano director, con un suspirar y una mirada fija hacia ambos rostros.

- Nosotros...- continuaba Snape con incomodidad. Hermione, estaba muda en su silla- Nosotros, nos acostamos juntos.

Hermione no podía creer, que Severus, hubiera dicho semejante cosa. Ella, intentaba no ver al director, a los ojos. No se atrevía. No tenía ninguna moral, para atreverse a hablar de algo en ese lugar. Dumbledore, procesaba la información, con mucha calma. Bien, eso podía ser considerado, como grave.

- Muy bien, entonces, no podemos hacer nada. Eso, es grave, Severus...

- Lo sé- le confesó el hombre con pesar.

Ella ya sabía lo que venía. La expulsarían y luego, todo se vendría abajo en su vida. Aquella misteriosa niña, sólo quería comprobar algo que, era bastante cierto. Lo demás, no le importaba. Además, alguien se las debía. Y ese, era Snape.

- Bueno, tendré que expulsarlos a ambos.

- ¿¡Qué!?- estalló ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Severus, no dijo nada. A él, no le dolía tanto como a ella. Seguramente, ella le odiaría, luego de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento tan preciso.

- Lo siento Hermione, es considerado, una falta grave.

- ¡Pero, señor director! ¡No puede expulsarnos, así como así!

- Claro que puedo- le corrigió el anciano director- Ustedes tomaron una decisión y yo, debo tomar una también.


	41. No tocar

Hermione suspiraba, cuando Severus y ella sabían que debían irse. Ambos no se miraban, y sólo miraban a sus cosas, a un lado. Con un suspiro, Albus los miraba a ambos. Bien, no los podía despachar así como así. Pidió una audiencia con Snape, en privado. Hermione permaneció afuera, con el corazón en la boca.

- Bien, te puedes quedar- le dijo y Severus, no entendió el mensaje.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te puedes quedar Severus, si no tocas una vez más a Hermione. Si no le hablas, si no la miras ni la idealizas en ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Te pregunto.

- No puedes amarla más, si quieres que ella se quede.

- ¿No amarla más?- ya se sentía estúpido, repitiendo las preguntas como un loro. Dumbledore, asentía en silencio.

- No, ya no intentarás nada con ella. Quedará como estudiante, y tú como su profesor. Pese a que hayan hecho lo que sea, que hicieron.

Severus suspiró. ¿Qué otras opciones tenían ? Dumbledore montaría, un puesto de vigilancia y seguramente, lo descubriría todo. Pero eso no era el dilema, era quién estaba bajo la máscara de una inocente niña. Asintió las condiciones y salió del lugar.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntaba Hermione, con curiosidad. Severus, le sonreía suavemente. Bien, eso no estaba bien.

- Que podíamos quedarnos.

- ¡Lo sabía, yo sabía!- dijo ella con felicidad.

- Pero que no podemos vernos, ni tocarnos, ni siquiera, hablarnos.

- ¿No?- preguntó ella y ya estaba pareciéndose a él y las preguntas repetidas. Snape, negó con la cabeza y ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bueno, al menos no nos hechan.

Severus asintió y se dijo que soportaría estar sin ella. En realidad, estuvo en su despacho y no soportaba ni dos minutos, sin ella. Había salido y se dirigía hacia su sala común, para decirle que saliera. Tenía que verla.

- Hermione- dijo, cuando ella emergió del retrato.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella y Snape, ladeó la cabeza con un suspiro.

- Eso de no verte, no me gusta en lo más mínimo- le confesó y Hermione, no pudo evitar reírse de lo que afirmaba.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y el señor "yo puedo con todo, nada me destruye", por qué no puede dejar de verme?

- ¿Y aún preguntas? Soy, tu profesor enamorado.

- Bien, necesitaba confirmar.

- Tengo una idea...- suspiró Snape y Hermione ya se preguntaba qué clase de idea podía ser. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus hablaba- ¡Vamos a viajar!

- ¿Viajar? Pero eso, ya lo hicimos.

- Viajar, realmente...- le dijo- Ir a París, Italia...

- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

- Absolutamente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírse, ante lo que Snape proponía. Con un suspiro, ella se quedaba detenida a su lado, mientras Snape, miraba a su alrededor. Seguro, de que nadie le miraba, la rodeaba con sus brazos y alzaba su quijada, para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Con una sonrisa suave, los labios de él, hacían contacto con los de su jovencita enamorada. Fueron minutos de besos a escondidas, antes de darse cuenta, de que estaban en un lugar público y peligroso.

- ¿Cuando nos iremos?

- Esta noche, a escondidas de todos- le confesó y Hermione asintió en silencio.

Esa noche, ella preparaba una mochila. Miraba su reloj y supuso, que muy pronto tendrían que verse. Con una sonrisa suave, se echó dicha mochila al hombro y miró a su amiga Ginny, que estaba dormida en la cama. Encendió su varita y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Sonriente, se encontraba con Severus.

- Hola, Hermione- le dijo- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí, cuanto antes...

- Dudo, que Dumbledore nos pueda detener ahora- indicó y Hermione volvió a reírse. Snape, sostuvo su mochila y la hizo desaparecer por arte de "magia". Ella, le miró, mientras él sostenía su mano para la aparición.

- Bien, todo está listo- le dijo ella y Snape, asintió en silencio. Muy pronto, desaparecían sin hacer ruído alguno. Con un suspiro, Hermione se imaginaba el rostro del director, mientras ellos estaban vacacionando. Bueno, así era el amor, por desgracia.

París debía estar hermoso, a esas horas de la noche. Severus, sostuvo a Hermione, para evitar que perdiera el equilibrio. Con una sonrisa suave, la miró, mientras ella trataba de hallarse en sí misma. La sostuvo por un tiempo y luego la soltó.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

- Me encantaría- musitó ella con un suspiro- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tengo algunas ideas...- le confesó con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa suave.

- Bueno, entonces vámonos.

Caminaron por las calles parisinas, por largo rato. Hermione miraba todo con una increíble estupefacción. Nunca había estado allí y todo era tan hermoso. Con un suspiro, Severus le mostraba el atractivo de París a Hermione. El atractivo de Francia, en realidad.

- ¿A dónde quiere ir, mi estudiante enamorada?

- Conoscamos cosas...

- Es muy tarde a estas horas, como para ponernos a dar vueltas- le objetó, pero Hermione le halaba de una mano para que continuara.

Habían recorrido "n" cantidad de calles. Todo estaba cerrado, pero ella deseaba mirar, lo que había allí, para el amanecer. Severus bostezaba y tenía la sensación de pesadéz. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decirle que no a la ilusionada Hermione. Ella se detuvo en un parque y para cuando él se sentó, creyó que se quedaría dormido en aquel lugar. Ella lo observó y entendió que debían irse a dormir.

- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?- le preguntó ella y Snape, asintió en silencio- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Al mejor hotel, que pueda pagar- dijo y Hermione sonrió levemente.

- ¿Puedes pagar un hotel?- preguntó, pero recordó las vacaciones en la isla. Claro que podía pagar un hotel. Eso y más.

- Bueno no soy millonario, como Potter. Pero, sin duda, puedo arreglármelas solo- Hermione rió, mientras Snape, le acariciaba el cabello.

- Entonces, vamos...

El hotel que ella se imaginaba, se quedaba pequeño. Era enorme, adornado con muchísimos cristales y luces. Le gustaba aquello. Una enorme escalera central y las habitaciones, eran muy cómodas y bonitas.

- A dormir entonces. Es una lástima que esté tan cansado...

- Bueno, entonces, buenas noches para ti también- rió ella y Severus, asintió en silencio. Ella suspirando, hizo una mueca con sus labios, como si fuera un beso. Severus sonrió y muy pronto se quedó dormido.


	42. Nos resistimos

Hermione sonreía, cuando las manos de Snape descendían por su vientre. Sin duda alguna, no estaba dispuesto a dormir, en ningún momento. Ella continuó sonriendo pícaramente y movió una de sus piernas hacia atrás, cuando la mano de Snape, pensaba descender un poco más. Soltó un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza hacia él. Estaba allí, con los ojos cerrados y con un aspecto muy normal. Casi parecía, que dormía.

Como no parecía verla, bajó su mano hacia su pantalón y le pellizcó. Por supuesto, el hombre reaccionó de inmediato y la miró.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó- Yo sólo, te estoy mimando un poco.

- ¿Me mimas? dijiste, "estoy muy cansado".

- Pero ya no- le dijo y su mano, pretendía seguir en donde estaba- Ahora, quiero hacer otras cosas.

- No tenemos poción anticonceptiva- le dijo ella acomodándose en la cama, dándole la espalda de nuevo- y a no ser que quieras un mini Snape o una mini Snape, será mejor que me dejes tranquila.

- Tú sí que sabes, matar un deseo- le replicó Snape, con voz sedosa sobre su oído. Ella no pudo evitar reírse, pero luego de ello, sólo soltó un gemido suave. La mano de Snape, pensaba hacer otras cosas.

Hermione arqueó la cadera e inconscientemente, había hechado una de sus piernas hacia atrás. Eso, Severus lo aprovechó para afianzar sus toques. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarlo con picardía. Movió su cadera hacia atrás y Severus supo, que el juego era por partida doble. Ella, siguió moviéndose, mientras él le acariciaba. En poco tiempo, ambos estaban gimiendo. El hombre muy pronto entendía, que Hermione también jugaba. Ella, seguía frotándose contra sus caderas, mientras Snape, seguía con su mano en su entre pierna.

- Veo que te diviertes- se manejó para decirle en un gemido, dejando un beso en su cuello- pero me gustaría, que no dejaras de moverte.

- Claro que me divierto ¿O crees, que eres el único con movimientos? Creo que mi profesor enamorado, me enseñó algunas cosas.

Severus sonrió, sintiendo las caderas de Hermione que una vez se movían rápido y las otras veces, de una forma lenta y tortuosa. Estaba desesperado y ella, lo sabía y lo usaba a su favor. Se convertía en algo estresante.

- Hermione, basta....- suspiraba, cuando ella daba un movimiento lento y luego, uno violento. Eso, le hacía sentir también a ella. La mano de Snape, ya no tenía control en lo que hacía. Bueno, era culpa de las caricias de su estudiante- Basta...

- ¿No te gusta?...- suspiró ella, moviéndose hacia sus caderas- ¿No te hace sentir bien?- dijo y en ese instante, severus le pellizcaba la entre pierna.

- ¿Responde eso, tu pregunta?- dijo y sintió que el ritmo se aceleraría- Hermione...

La jovencita ya no podía moverse, estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pero Severus también. Muy pronto, todo se distorcionaba, entre ellos.

- No dejes de moverte...- dijo, cuando estaba por alcanzar el final. Pero Hermione, no podía moverse, llegaría muy pronto al éxtasis. A esa sensación que tanto le gustaba- por favor... no te detengas.

Y sucedía. Ambos, llegaban al clímax del momento. Severus, cerraba los ojos y Hermione trataba de respirar. Bien, su pijama ya era historia. Y no se quería imaginar, lo que era de Snape. El hombre, abrió los ojos y sonrió, apegándose más a ella.

- Muy bien, ahora sí podremos dormir con tranquilidad.

- Eres un tonto- le dijo ella y Severus, sonrió suavemente- pero no puedo negar, que fue fantástico.

- Aprecio, que lo disfrutaras- le mencionó, acomodándose en la cama- ahora, disfrutemos de un poco de sueño. No todos los días, uno se resiste a un mandato del director.

- No de esta forma, supongo.

- No. Buenas noches, mi estudiante rebelde y conflictiva.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó ella, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Snape, se dio la vuelta, cuando le daba la espalda y sonrió.

- Siempre andas peliando conmigo por alog- le dijo y Hermione, negó con la cabeza. Estaba loco, su profesor enamorado.

- Claro, profesor. Como usted diga- le dio la espalda- buenas noches.

- Profesor no- le dijo al oído y ella, se sobresaltó ligeramente- ahora soy de tu propiedad. Puedes llamarme Severus.

- Buenas noches, Severus.

Amanecía muy pronto y ambos, no tenían planificado levantarse. El desayuno llegaba a la habitación. Severus, se levantaba torpemente, para recibirlo. Con una sonrisa ella veía el omelette de queso, que estaba servido y caliente. Snape, se encogía de hombros y sonreía suavemente.

- Sólo lo mejor. ¿Creías, que siempre duermo en la calle?

- Nunca creí nada- musitó ella y Snape, se sentó en la cama con la bandeja del desayuno. Hermione le miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Comemos un poco?

- ¡Muero de hambre!- dijo ella y Severus volvió a sonreírle. Bajó una segunda bandeja de un carrito. Había un segundo plato.

- Los Franceses, comen mucho. Auqnue con este frío, es comprensible- Hermione asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Había crema batida y un rico postre que lucía interesante. Snape, negó con la cabeza- los postres, al final.

- Lo quiero probar ahora- se quejó, pero Snape no se lo permitió. Colocó el omelette enfrente de ella y con una sonrisa, cogió un tenedor y le ofreció un bocado. Hermione, se mostró sorprendida, pero no desobedeció y tragó con gusto- ¡Sabe exquisito!

- Sí, la comida Francesa es muy buena- dijo él comiéndose un pedazo- aunque prefiero, la Italiana.

- La Italiana, es muy buena.

- Esas cosas que los muggles llaman pizzas, son exquisitas también.

- Vaya, es conocedor- sonrió ella y Severus, asintió con mucho orgullo. Ella se rió y continuó comiendo lo que, estaba servido. Pronto llegaba el postre, pero Snape no quería dárselo. Según él, el postre era su persona.

- Puedo ser cursi si yo quiero- le dijo y ella, trataba de alcanzar el dulce. Una torta de limón con crema batida.

- Severus, dámela- decía ella- o me enojaré.

- ¿La quieres?

- Sí, la quiero.

- ¿Mucho?

- Mucho.

- ¿Y si te la doy, qué me das tu?

Hermione sonrió y le sostuvo el rostro, para darle un beso. Severus, asintió y cedió el pastel. La contempló, mientras comía. Parecía, que las cosas tenían otro aspecto y momento. Se veían bastante bien. Aunque seguramente, Dumbledore, no consentía lo que habían hecho. Pero ¿Importaba eso, en realidad? No.


	43. Hacemos el compromiso

Hermione y Snape, contemplaban el mar, en uno de los restaurantes más finos que Severus podía pagar. Ella, sonreía muy complacida. Severus comía caracoles y ella, probaba un delicioso pescado. Ambos, parecían estar felices con su escapada.

- ¿Dumbledore, no se enojará?

- Lo que Albus no sepa, no le va a afectar. Aunque él a veces, todo lo sabe- meditó Snape pinchando un caracol- ¿Segura que no quieres caracoles?

- No me gusta nada que se arrastre lentamente- confesó Hermione y él, sonrió con ironía.

- Yo me arrastré lentamente hasta ti- le dijo y ella, ladeó la cabeza para pensar. Con un suspiro, entendió que era cierto. Antes de poder contestarle, una lechuza llegaba hasta él y dejaba caer un pequeño sobre. Hermione, le miró con curiosidad- No, no te voy a decir.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Quieres saberlo?

- Sí, dímelo- dijo ella, probando su pescado. Snape, sonrió y abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado. Colocó la botella sobre la mesa. Hermione, alzó la cabeza y le miró con estupefacción. No podía ser cierto.- ¿Eso es?

- Sí. Poción anticonceptiva. ¿Qué te parece?

- Pues ¿qué puedo decirte, si ya estaba todo planificado?- meditó ella y Severus, esbozó una sonrisa suave.

La habitación, estaba tan decorada como ella pensó que Snape, odiaría. Estaba actuando bastante extraño, pero era divertido verlo de esa forma. Con una sonrisa suave, Severus hacía de las suyas y colocaba sus manos, en la cintura frágil de la jovencita.

- ¿Cómo desperdiciar un lugar paradisíaco?- preguntó con una sonrisa suave. Hermione, no podía darle la razón ni quitársela. Francia era linda, pero no para lo que Snape, pensaba. Suspirando, tampoco, pudo negársele. Muy pronto, ambos harían el amor y seguramente el viaje se acababa. Y así fue. De todas formas, la experiencia bastaba.

- Ya eres mujer- le dijo Snape y Hermione, se rascó la barbilla, tratando de entender el tópico a tratar.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Has hecho el amor conmigo. Eso ya te hace mujer...- dijo, mirándose los dedos. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pues bien, ahora soy mujer- dijo ella- ¡Que vivan las mujeres!

- Calla- le susurró él, en el oído. Hermione sintió un débil escalosfrío cuando los dedos de Snape, tanteaban bajo las sábanas. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para enrrollarse con ellas- ¿A dónde vas?

- A empacar mis cosas. Ya deberíamos regresar.

- Y nuevamente, sabes arruinar deseos.

- Tenemos que hacerlo.

- Muy bien, pero con una condición- dijo y Hermione se quedó en la esquina de la cama. Severus inspiró y esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Cuál condición?

- Que estaremos juntos. Ya nos amamos supongo- dijo y Hermione comenzó a reírse. Snape, esperó por su confesión.

- ¿Supones? Pero no supones, en la cama- dijo y Severus le sonrió- hombres. Mejor te quedabas niño y yo, no me acostaba contigo.

- Es muy tarde, pequeña mujer- suspiró él, sentándose en la cama- es hora de prepararnos entonces. Tenemos un largo viaje.

Muy pronto, Hermione y Snape, estaban listos para regresar. Con un suspiro, Severus colocó su varita, frente a él, sosteniendo a Hermione. Bien, tendría que explicar hacia dónde, había viajado. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Hermione por su parte, no tenía forma alguna, de decir una cohartada. Pero en realidad, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Severus, ladeó la cabeza y miró lo que iba a dejar atrás.

- ¿Segura que quieres irte? El ambiente parisino, la comida.

- Sí, vámonos.

Asintió y en poco tiempo, habían desaparecido. Con una sonrisa, ella miraba lo que le era familiar. Hogwarts otra vez. Severus, la soltó en cuanto supo que ella podía sostenerse sola. Miró a su alrededor y le pareció que habían pasado muchos años, antes de su regreso. Con un suspiro, se preparó para defenderse de su pequeño jueguito. Hermione, alzó la cabeza y le miró con preocupación, inherente al tema. ¿Qué iba a hacer, en cuanto Dumbledore preguntarse?

- Decirle la verdad. Lo averiguará tarde o temprano, también- resumió el hombre y Hermione, negó con violencia.

- ¡No puedes. Nos echará de nuevo!

- Pues no me importa. Todo lo que necesites aprender, bien puedo enseñártelo yo. Podemos mudarnos, vivir juntos.

- ¿No es demasiado?

- Nunca es demasiado. No ahora- dijo, decidido- se lo diré, si es que quiere saber que...

- ¿Saber qué, Severus?- preguntó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa. Hermione, negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres saber, todo lo que hice estos dos días donde no estuve?- preguntó y Dumbledore le miró sin entender.

- ¿No estuviste?

Bien, se colgaría dos veces por cometer el mismo error. ¡No sabía nada y, había abierto su enorme boca! Suspirando, reaccionó rápido y le miró de reojo. Adoptó su acostumbrado siseo sarcástico.

- Me necesitaron...- dijo de pronto y Hermione asintió con vehemencia- Granger, me curaba cierta herida que...

- ¿Y necesitabas a Hermione, específicamente?

- Sabes que no puedo ir con Promfey- dijo Snape en su defenza y Dumbledore, pareció convencido. Hermione, sonrió.

- Muéstrame tu herida y cuéntame lo que sucedió.

Hermione le miró con estupefacción. ¿Cuál herida? ¡No tenía ninguna! Tenía cicatrices, pero eso no le iba a servir. Ella ladeó la cabeza y fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea. Dumbledore, esperaba poder verla.

- Está muy abajo- dijo, sin saber por qué.

- ¿Muy abajo, dónde?

- Abajo en su...- no podía decir entre pierna- en uno de sus muslos...

- No te veo cojeando- dijo Dumbledore y Snape, comenzó a maquinar su respuesta.

- No era tan profunda. He tenido peores y lo sabes- dijo con rabia y Dumbledore asintió en silencio.

- Bueno, entonces espero que mejores. Ya hablaremos sobre tu reunión de dos días- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia su despacho. Hermione soltó un suspiro y hasta el mismo Severus, suspiraba.

- Muchas gracias, Hermione.

- Dijiste, que debíamos prometernos esto- le dijo ella. Él le miró con cierta satisfacción y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Sí, y creo que lo has tomado muy enserio.

- ¿No debería? ¿Profesor enamorado?

- Totalmente- dijo, dándole un último beso- Alumna maniática y obsesiva.


	44. Confrontando

Más de este fan fic, espero que les guste y les dejo mis saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

Hermione suspiraba, mirándose en el espejo de su habitación, en Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley, miraba lo mismo que ella y se preguntaba tantas cosas. ¿Era idea suya o Hermione, parecía pálida? Hermione, se miraba el rostro y sentía que estaba llena de ojeras y de cansancio. ¿por qué sentía semjante cosa?

- Hermione, pareces enferma...- le dijo su amiga- ¿Acaso Snape, te ha estado haciendo algo que...?

- No, nada- dijo ella, con mucho cuidado. ¿Su amiga podría recriminarle el hecho, de que hubiese hecho el amor con su profesor? Sí, conociendo a su amiga cotilla, seguramente.

Suspirando, decidió irse a sus clases rutinarias. Fuera lo que fuera que le aquejara, no debía ser tan grave como exageraba Ginny. Sólo necesitaba un buen descanso y todo, estaría finiquitado. Con un suspiro, esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia el aula de Minerva McGonagall. Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y contempló directamente a la pizarra, esperando las nuevas órdenes de la profesora.

A mitad de la clase, todo parecía ser muy normal. Mientras copiaba las instrucciones, su visión comenzaba a fallar de una forma muy curiosa. Le dolía la vista y no podía enfocarla.

Minerva, se daba la vuelta para comenzar su explicación, cuando estuviere mirando hacia la pizarra. Mientras se volteaba, notó que Hermione actuaba de una forma extraña.

- ¿Granger?- dijo, antes de que Hermione, dejara de ver y se resbalara hacia un lado de la silla. Para cuando despertó, el primer rostro que vio, era de Severus Snape.

- No digas ni una sola palabra- le dijo él. Parecía preocupado. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué sucedió...?

- Minerva me dijo, que te desmayaste en su clase. Teme que sea algo serio y me ha llamado. ¿Sientes algo, de lo que deba estar enterado?

- No lo sé. Es como un vacío en mi cuerpo, como si estuviera en suspensión. Me sentí mareada y luego, no pude ver más.

Severus hacía conjeturas mientras ella relataba los sucesos acaecidos con su cuerpo. Con un suspiro suave, recordaba lo que todos esos sentimientos significaban, en una mujer. Esbozó una sonrisa escueta y comenzó a imaginárselo. Sobretodo, la reacción de su querida y "obsesionada" amada.

- Eso podría indicar, que estás... embarazada.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo, levantándose- ¡Yo no puedo estar embarazada!- chilló...

- Shh, baja la voz- le dijo él, sin perder la calma- No es algo confirmado, son solo conjeturas.

- ¡Pues será mejor que nunca se confirmen!- le gritó y Snape, ladeó la cabeza para pensar.

Ese día, Hermione lo pasó en la enfermería. Ella no podía estar embarazada ¡No podía! Estaba desesperada, incapaz de poder con su propia vida. Prefería morir de una bala en su corazón o bueno, un hechizo a su corazón. Mientras aguardaba con increíble desesperación, Severus regresaba a la enfermería. Traería la poción que lo confirmaría todo.

- No puedo hacerlo- dijo ella- ¿Y si es positiva?

- Entonces, estarás embarazada...- le dijo Snape, con voz queda.

- ¡Pero no estoy preparada para ser madre!

- Descuida- comentó, mirando a la pócima- lo afrontaremos, juntos. ¿O es que pretendes, que deje a mi pequeña madre y a su bebé, solos? No podría pensar en algo así.

- Al menos, aceptas tu parte de responsabilidad.

- Te dije que permaneceríamos en las malas situaciones, como en las buenas. Ahora, bébetela y sabremos a qué atenernos luego.

Hermione asintió en silencio y tomó el frasco con la poción transparente. La bebió luego de varios intentos y batallas contra su cabeza. Severus, aguardaba pacientemente.

- ¿Qué debería pasarme?

- Debería reaccionar con tu cuerpo y...- dijo, pero Hermione tomaba el frasco y comenzaba a escupir la poción, íntegra, en el frasco- debería pasarte eso...

- ¿De qué... color...?

- Azul- le dijo el hombre, tomando el frasco- debemos esperar a que se acople y se mantenga estable. Unos pocos minutos, deberían darnos un color estandar. El indicador es tu propio sistema. Lo que le dará la pigmentación.

Hermione asintió, era como la química que hubiere visto en una escuela normal. Con un suspiro, trataba de no morderse la lengua y de no morir, mientras la poción se estabilizaba.

- El azul nos dirá que estás embarazada- repitió Snape. Mientras hablaba, la sustancia no había cambiado de color en lo más mínimo.- Y no, no estás embarazada.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa enorme y de un momento a otro, estaba en los brazos de Snape, que ya se temía ese resultado. La había protegido de ese tipo de accidentes, así que confiaba en sus métodos. Su obsesionada novia, ahora era neurótica. Con una sonrisa suave, ella le miraba. Estaba muy relajada, por el hecho de no estar embarazada.

- Supuse que no estabas embarazada. Te he protegido muy bien.

- ¡Si lo supones...! ¡Eres incapaz de decírmelo!

- No es cierto, pero admito que lo que te ha sucedido me confundió- meditó el hombre- ¿estás enferma?

- Prefiero estarlo, que ser madre a estas alturas. Por cierto, gracias por apoyarme.

Severus no dijo nada y la contempló con un suspiro de afirmación, moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Hermione permaneció sentada en la camilla, mientras Snape la analizaba con detalle. ¿Qué pudo haber sido ese desmayo?

- Estás esforzándote mucho- le dijo el hombre y Hermione, ladeó la cabeza. ¿Lo estaba?- Te has desmayado, seguramente, por cansancio.

- No estoy cansada...

- Debes relajarte un poco- le dijo con un suspiro. Ella, se cruzó de brazos y le miró de mala gana.

- ¿Relajarme? ¿Quién decidió jugarme miles de bromas interminables?

- Muy bien, fue mi error. El tuyo también, pero eso no quita que debas...

- Descansar, sí. Lo sé- le dijo, cuando sus manos sostenían su cintura- Pero parece, que el enojo no te dura mucho.

El hombre sonrió y se inclinó sobre su estudiante, para besarla. Jugaron un poco entre ellos, explorándose con sus besos, antes de separarse y mirarse el uno al otro. Justo a tiempo. Dumbledore entraba en la enfermería. Los miró a ambos con curiosidad y ambos, fingieron que solo eran, "profesor- alumna".

- Minerva me ha dicho lo que ha pasado- dijo el anciano director- y supuse que Severus, estaría aquí.

- Bueno yo...

- Por que debe curarte- dijo y Snape pudo respirar aliviado. Otra torpeza como las pasadas y no viviría para contarlo- como tú, lo curas a él cuando regresa de sus encuentros con Voldemort.

Hermione asintió. ¿Por qué eso sonaba, irónico o algo por el estilo? Dumbledore los contempló a ambos y luego, a la poción que estaba sobre la mesa. Severus se imaginó el carácter, de la pregunta.

- Poción revitalizante- dijo enseguida. Dumbledore no dijo algo más y con un suave "recupérate pronto" emergió de la enfermería. Severus, relajó sus tensados músculos.

- Gracias- dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Él le sonrió a su vez.

- Quizás por mi amada neurótica, haría cualquier cosa.


	45. Siendo sinceros

Snape suspiró en su despacho. Dumbledore, parecía más dedicado que nunca, a enterarse de la verdad. Lo sabía. Él entendía que el señor director, ya sabía muchas cosas de antemano. Con mucho cuidado, meditó lo que iba a hacer. Sabía, que Hermione no lo perdonaría, pero era lo mejor. Con una mueca de concentración, abandonó el despacho y comenzó a subir las escaleras, a través de la gárgola.

Dumbledore estaba allí, simplemente contemplando la nada en su despacho. Sin decir nada, le miró con sus ojos azules eléctricos, posados de una forma inquisidora. No podía soportarlo más. tenía que decirlo, por el bien de todo esa loca historia.

- Señor director, hay algo que debo decirle- dijo y las palabras, en su garganta, se sintieron duras. Complicadas.

- Pues dímelo- respondió el anciano, alzando la cabeza y continuando con su análisis de su propio despacho.

- Es acerca de Granger.

- Sí.

- Yo...

- Sé que la amas- dijo el hombre, de pronto y Severus, se sorprendió fuertemente. Con una mueca de sorpresa, perdió el poco color de su rostro. ¿Cómo era capáz de saberlo, sin siquiera haberlo oído de sus labios?- Sé como la miras, como la protejes y estás a su lado. No crees que a mis años, las cosas se me escapan mucho ¿O sí? Seré viejo, pero sé como es el amor- sonrió y por segunda vez, le desconcertó.

- Sí sabías que... ¿Por qué en la enfermería...?

- Prefería que uno de ustedes, o ambos, me lo dijera. Sinceramente, esperaba poder oírlo de alguno de ustedes.

- Granger se expone a muchos riesgos, si hablase. Iclusive...

- Inclusive tú, sí. Eso, está penalizado y podría conllevarte a una expulsión sin derecho alguno. Por que, supongo que ambos han estado íntimamente unidos.

No necesitó meditar mucho, para entender lo que él le estaba preguntando. Suspiró y trató de pensar las palabras correctas. De todas formas, Dumbledore ya entendía el concepto. Severus estaba enamorado y eso, no iba a cambiar. El problema era, Hermione. Era demasiado joven para poder ser una pareja potencial. Con una sonrisa suave, Dumbledore miró a su joven pupilo y ladeó la cabeza con delicadeza.

- Dime, Severus. ¿Acaso, esto ha ocurrido más de una vez?

Quiso preguntar a qué se refería, pero sería muy estúpido de su parte. Ladeó la cabeza y asintió, casi imperceptiblemente. Dumbledore, asintió a su vez y continuó meditando.

- Minerva me lo dijo. Me dijo que Hermione se había mareado en su clase y tú, habías acudido a verla. Supuse que...

- Sí, que pudo haber quedado embarazada- meditó Snape. Era ligeramente deprimente, tener que decir eso. Que pudo haberse equivocado y haberla embarazado.

- No sé, cómo llegaron a ese tipo de situación- mencionó Albus y Snape, decidió no responder a eso- pero un embarazo a su edad, es muy contraproducente.

- Lo sé- le indicó él con una mueca de ligero disgusto- realmente, no tienes que recordarme lo que estoy haciendo mal. Ya he pasado suficientes problemas...

- Y sin embargo, te enamoraste.

- ¿Puedes culparme?

- Pensé que la odiabas.

- Y así era. Sin embargo, todo empezó con una poción de amor. Bueno, una poción de obsesión. ¿Puedes culparme?

- No, creo que ya sería muy tarde.

Severus se levantó del asiento y sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del despacho. Suavemente, Dumbledore carraspeó y Snape, se detuvo en silencio aún. Ladeó la cabeza para mirar y Albus, alzó la suya.

- Será mejor, que tengan más conciencia de lo que hacen. No solo ustedes, pueden salir perjudicados, con sus acciones.

- Lo tengo en cuenta- confesó Snape y desapareció del despacho, con un movimiento raudo. Sin duda alguna, se sentía mejor, el haber dicho la verdad. Sin embargo, aún quedaba la mordida de la conciencia. Hermione, era una jovencita, comparada con él. ¿Acaso, podría afectar tanto su vida, como mencionaba Dumbledore? Bueno, de a momento, lo haría. Cuando le dijera lo que había hecho. Seguramente, ella lo mataría por haberle contado a Albus, sobre su relación.

Decidió buscarla, luego de descansar un poco. Con una sonrisa suave, se imaginó a su maniática Hermione, quejándose de lo que había hecho. Sin pensarlo más, se dejó caer en su cama y cerró los ojos para mirar. Muy pronto, se quedó dormido de tanto pensar. Su cama, en momentos de tensión, se hacía muy acogedora.


	46. Entre buenas y malas noticias

Severus despertó ese día con un gemido de terror de Hermione. Se sentó en la cama, mientras alguien llamaba enfáticamente. La miró, con los labios apretados y una expresión que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

Trató de preguntarle qué le ocurría, pero Hermione seguía callada y fruncía el ceño. Con una sonrisa a medias, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y trató de calmarla.

- ¡Qué esto no es lo que creo que es!- le gritó y Severus la miró con sorpresa. Tomó el trozo de pergamino y suspiró.

Audiblemente.

- ¿De dónde tomaste eso?

- De las lechuzas. Iba a atarle una carta a la mía, saludando a mi madre y tu lechuza accidentalmente me dio esto.

- Yo no tengo lechuza.

- ¡Pues alguien te dio una! ¡Y no quiero que por los miles de demonios, vayas a algo así! ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Se quedó atónito, mirándola. Hermione hiperventilaba, apenas respiraba y hacía ruidos molestos. Parecía que estaba muy molesta. Miró la carta y se preguntó, quién mandaba ese tipo de mensajes a un lugar tan común y popular. La lechuzería.

- ¡Severus Snape, estoy hablando en cierto!

Severus se echó a reír, mientras las mejillas de Hermione se teñían de carmín. ¿Por qué se enfadaba con una invitación? Sonrió más fuerte, cuando Hermione doblaba el pergamino entre sus manos y lo miraba de mala gana.

- Obviamente, no lo has leído bien. Dice: Están cordialmente invitados. Hermione Granger y Severus Snape.

¿Quién los estaba invitando?

- Pues... ¡Leí tu nombre y el de una mujer! ¡Por supuesto que iba a dudarlo!

- ¿Quién nos invita?

- ¿Molly Weasley?

- ¿Para qué nos invita a cenar, esa mujer?- preguntó Snape y Hermione se encogió de hombros con una inspiración suave. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el escritorio y colocó la carta allí. Con una sonrisa suave, imaginó que solo se trataba de una tontería.

¿Pero cómo se había enterado? Tenían que haberle contado que el profesor Snape y ella, estaban saliendo juntos.

Que se gustaban el uno al otro.

- ¿Le has dicho algo?

- Nada. Lo juro.

- Entonces, no lo puedo entender y... ¡Albus! ¡Lo mataré!

- No creo que haya sido él. Nos lo hubiese dicho. Él no... ¿O sí?

- No lo conoces.

Hermione se sobó el cuello con una mano y se planteó qué decir. ¿Por qué la Sra. Weasley les invitaba a cenar? Inspiró y tomó una de las plumas de Snape y escribió: Nos encantaría asistir a su cena. Gracias por invitarnos; tan cordialmente. Reciba un caluroso saludo de nuestra parte.

Snape arqueó una ceja ante el mensaje final.

- ¿Qué querrá decirnos?

- Lo ignoro. No conozco ni a la mitad de los Weasley. Para mí todos son idénticos entre sí y no los distingo.

- ¡Severus!

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. No tengo ni la más mínima idea ni me importa.

- Se nota que no te importa. Y pues será mejor que en esa cena; te importe y te comportes.


	47. Una cena asesina I

Hermione miraba a Snape, en la puerta de la madriguera. Con una sonrisa contrahecha, Severus trataba de fingir que todo lo que estaba allí dentro, le interesaba y le causaba una buena impresión. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione, que estaba muy nerviosa y apretaba los lazos de su vestido, con mucha impaciencia.

- Ya ya... como si el señor tenebroso estuviera tras esa puerta.

- A veces pasa. La sra. Weasley puede actuar así cuando lo desea. No la conoces tan bien como nosotros. Y si nadie le comentó la verdad, entonces no sé quién pudo ser. O qué le dio la idea de que debemos cenar con ella hoy.

- Pues sí la conozco, más de lo que crees y ella adora planificarle la vida todo el mundo. No me extrañaría que eso sea lo que va a hacer con nosotros.

Pues Severus no se equivocaba. Realmente no se equivocaba.

Hermione llamó con mucho cuidado y Severus planificaba caminar en dirección contraria. Jaló su túnica y lo devolvió a la puerta. En cuanto se abrió, fue ella quién quiso escaparse. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su "pareja". La sra. Weasley parecía severa pero estaba sonriendo también. Al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué pasaba?

- Pasen... bienvenidos... ¡pasen pasen, no se queden allí parados!

Severus fue el primero en entrar. Miró a su alrededor y notó que el calor del hogar, pese a ser tantos, no se perdía en ese lugar. Sinceramente, de él vivir con tantas personas, podría desesperarse. Sonrió falsamente y caminó hacia el salón. Al entrar tuvo la bochornosa sorpresa de saber que media orden, estaba sentada en ese salón.

- Hermione, no quiero parecer incidioso... pero esto no me parece algo bueno. No me gusta para nada y no precísamente porque estemos en casa de Weasley y...

- Te comprendo. Sé a qué te refieres y tampoco me gusta como se mira. Me parece una sala inquisidora o algo así. ¿Podría ser...?

- Pues no te separes de mí, puesto que no sabemos en qué se puede tornar esto.

Severus suspiró, al notar que todos aquellos que no simpatizaban con él estaban allí dentro. Hermione saludó a todos aquellos a quienes conocía y a los que no, solamente sonrió y se sentó en lo primero que encontró libre y alejado de aquellos que los miraban. Severus fue menos discreto y simplemente no saludó a nadie y se sentó junto a ella. Tomó su mano de forma imperceptible y miró a los presentes.

¿Era una cena o un juicio?

- Me imagino que se preguntan, qué hacen aquí- dijo la sra. Weasley y Hermione asintió en silencio. Severus la miraba con cierta rabia.


	48. Una cena asesina II

Hermione miró a su alrededor, sentada en el sofá y Snape, hizo lo mismo. Y la orden, media o quizá entera, los miraba con extrema cautela. No sabía qué esperar acerca de todo lo que allí estaban murmurando. Porque murmuraban.

- Estamos en contra de su relación y no la aceptaremos- comentó el señor Arthur y ella, los miró con sorpresa. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo?

- Pues ya es y nada nos detendrá.- dijo Snape con autoridad y el señor Arthur los miró con un gesto sombrío. Molly fue la segunda en hablar.

- Eres muy joven para el profesor Snape. Tienes toda una vida por delante y necesitas algo mucho...

Eso no lo iba a aceptar, que dijera eso. Que insinuara que merecía algo mejor que él. Severus comprendió lo que había querido decir y dudó de continuar, pero Hermione la miró de mala gana y sus ojos color caramelo, jamás la habían mirado de esa forma tan nefasta.

- ¿Qué quiere decirme? ¿Que merezco algo mucho mejor que Severus? Pues eso es lo que quiero, quiero a Severus a mi lado. Es lo mejor que ha ocurrido en mi vida. Sí, fue terrible al principio... pero si vuelve a decirlo.

Hermione se veía notablemente enfurecida, Severus jamás la había visto dirigirse de esa forma a la familia Weasley. Antes de que continuara, se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia ella, para apoyar la moción. Se había levantado y había tomado su abrigo, dispuesta a irse. Severus la contempló en silencio, pero sabía que lloraba. Sus ojos brillaban, mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida de aquella enorme casa.

- Si ellos no son capaces de aceptarlo, yo me iré. No puedo ver semejante despliegue de estupidéz.

Se quedó afuera, ante la helada brisa. No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía en qué pensar... Solo lágrimas al silencio.

Solo voces de llanto al silencio.

Esa noche, Hermione y Snape no regresaron al castillo. Hermione no quería regresar. Estaba muy ofendida. ¿Cómo Dumbledore le había hecho semejante revés? Negó con la cabeza por un par de veces más y se dejó caer en la cama. La casa de Snape, era el mejor lugar para quedarse. Aunque no era muy habitable.

En cuanto ella notó eso, descubrió en su mirar... algo muy extraño. Tomó las viejas sábanas entre sus manos y las apuntó con su varita. Las sábanas se vieron mucho mejor con un hechizo reparador y un par de sacudidas. Miró a Hermione, que simplemente se dejaba caer allí y se echaba a llorar. Detestaba verla llorar.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda con mucho cuidado. Ella se sentía muy débil. Muy mal con aquella cena.

¿Es que nadie respetaba sus decisiones? Tan malo era... ¿amar a alguien? Sí, le duplicaba la edad... ¿y por qué se iba a preocupar?

- Severus... perdóname. Fui tan tonta... debí haberte escuchado.

- Bueno sí, eres un poco tonta.- ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa- pero no por ello, sino por dejarte convencer y echarte a llorar. No tiene por qué ser así.

- ¿Y qué más voy a hacer? No tengo casa propia, ni siquiera somos marido y mujer. Solo somos algo... una especie de novios. Por eso ese tipo de comentarios vendrán muchas veces.

Severus no contestó, meditó. Hermione lo miró con mucha sorpresa. ¿Qué había dicho? Solo había dicho que eran novios.

¿Era algo malo?

Dejó de meditar y se levantó de aquella cama. Caminó hacia un viejo clóset y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Lentamente. Antes de ella poder preguntar, sustrajo una vieja caja de terciopelo y la admiró en silencio.

Se sentó una vez más en la cama y con una sonrisa a medias, la contempló a ella. Hermione quería saber qué tenía la caja allí dentro, que lo había motivado a enseñársela.

- Pues si tanto les molesta y acongoja que no seamos más que burdos novios, te presento... ante ti... la sortija de compromiso.

¿Qué cosa?

- ¿La qué, Severus?

- La compré para Lily, pero como nunca ocurrió mayor cosa que alguna que otra disputa.- Hermione lo miró con sorpresa- sí, estaba enamorado de la madre de Potter. Un pequeño secreto que deberíamos mantener entre nosotros.

No sabía con qué sorprenderse más. Con eso o con que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio. Ambas iban muy bien con ello.

- Entonces...

- Sí, Hermione. Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? ¿Olvidarte de todo y simplemente huir... ir hasta dónde tú quieras?

Con semejante argumento, cualquiera le iba a decir que sí. Suspiró y se preguntó, qué tanto iba a cambiar su mundo al casarse. Sí era joven y todo lo demás, pero en realidad no le importaba. Parecía hasta agradable la idea de casarse.

Sobretodo con el hombre que amaba. ¿Por qué no?

Casarse. Lo mejor de todo eso, era la idea de no tener que dar explicaciones. Al ser su esposa, ella podía tomar la decisión que quisiera.

Nadie se impondría.

- No necesitas contestarme justo ahora... aunque me encantaría saber si...

- Claro, Severus. ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Casarnos. Yo te amo, tú me amas. ¿Qué ha de pasar? Casémonos cuando antes. ¿Qué te parece? Y luego... no nos preocupamos por lo demás.

Estaba bastante bien.

- ¿Te quieres casar?

- Sí, quiero casarme contigo.

Sonrió ante lo que acababa de decir y él, ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella tomó el anillo y se lo calzó en el dedo, admirándolo.

Un corte cuadrado de un hermoso diamante. Nada grosero en tamaño y muy sencillo. Eso le gustaba. La sencillez de su casi marido.

- ¿Gusta celebrar? Estrenaremos sábanas.

- Por supuesto, mi casi esposo... por supuesto.


End file.
